When Worlds Collide: A Johnny x Ash Adventure
by Dr. DT
Summary: When Ash comes in sick to the theater and Johnny helps her get home, the two end up falling deep in love. However, not every goes off without a hitch. So when things began to go eerie, that's when a trio of weirdos show up, claiming they are there to make sure everything goes to plan. As Johnny's and Ash's love increases with the trio's help, will they all make it in the long run?
1. An Almost New Day

Ash's morning wasn't going good. For starters, it was a Monday, on top of that, her body temperature was increasing rapidly, and the cherry on top, a developing migraine. Buster had called the day before, he wanted the gang to come by, possibly to hang out again or practice. They haven't really been doing anything. Which means, Busters is planning something. Ash sat up, her sleep wear covered in sweat. She must be coming down with something. A loud knocking was sounding through her apartment. She tried so hard to ignore it. A voice kept calling her name.

"Ash, babe, Let me in!" It called.

"Go away Lance!" She yelled out as much as she could, her voice was dulled out.

Her eyes were somewhat watery, she must've cried a little when she woke up. The knocking kept coming, each bang making her headache worse. Knowing Lance was probably not going to go away for a while. Ash had to sneak past him.

 _When will this prick give up?_ She thought.

 _Probably never!_

Ash decided she wasn't up for making any breakfast and just grabbed her guitar case instead. She waited for a moment for the knocking to stop, meaning Lance has gone to the apartment complex's bathroom, in the hallway. Ash cracked her door to make sure the coast was clear and hustled out the door. Walking down the street towards moon theater, Ash was nervous. What if people realized she was sick? She tried pushing this thought to the back of her head, but couldn't. Eventually through the slurs of her thoughts, she was at the front step of the new, refurbished, Moon Theater. She stepped inside, thanking the heavens she was a couple minutes late, therefore missing the gathering in the lobby. Buster had sent everyone to their individual sound rooms. Ash saw no one inside, only hearing muffled singing, music, and a piano.

 _Johnny plays the piano so… beautifully._

She blushed and shook her head. Sure, Ash had to admit to herself, she was starting to develop a crush on the gorilla. She shook those thoughts out of her head, and decided to head into her practice room. She pulled out her guitar, plugged it into the sound system and gave it a strum to see if everything was working. She decided just to practice "Set It All Free" to pass the time. She strummed the first notes just fine, but the rest… not that much… She missed notes and groaned as she did. Then, her voice when she started to sing, it was mostly full of mild voice cracks. This went on and on, each minute her headache getting worse, and worse. Suddenly, busters voice rang out.

"Ok everybody, you did good! So good in fact, that you can go home early, but only if you want to."

Ash sighed in relief, then she thought.

 _Did I really struggle to even do the first part of my song for four whole hours!?_

She was so out of it, she had lost track of time. Yet, she thanked the lord she was being sent home early. Packing her things, Ash began to set out for home. She stepped out the soundproof room only to became frightened as the very thing she didn't want to run into was already formed. The group had gathered once again in the lobby and gossiped before leaving. Ash sighed once more, hiding her face whilst doing so. She stepped forward, praying to god she wouldn't get noticed. She passed by Mike, Ms. Crawly and Meena and said a brisk, and quick 'bye' to them. She didn't say anything to Buster, Rosita or Johnny. Especially, Johnny, for she knew all too well that Johnny would notice abnormalities in a heartbeat. As She walked past him, she felt something, something in her stomach churn. She was hit by a sudden attack of nausea. Making a grimace, and walking fast, Ash realized she had made it to the door, and without hesitating pushed it open and began to jog her way out the theater. However, the motion from her jog just made her nausea rank up to ten, so she forced herself to slow down. Feeling a wave of weakness in her muscles, her walk turned into a shuffle. She heard footstep from behind her, but didn't turn to look. Boy, did she regret not looking. Appeared, this large dark figure. Ash yelped in surprise and swung her guitar case at it. However, she realized who it was and counteracted her guitar case's momentum.

"J-Johnny! Geez don't scare me like that!" She yelled.

The big gorilla's face showed signs of fright, Ash lost her stern look.

"S-Sorry." She said.

Johnny tried to get a look at Ash's face, of which she was hiding from him.

"Hey, Ash? Are you feeling okay?"

These words alone sent a shock up Ash's spine. She simply responded, 'Yeah'.

"Are you sure, I can drive you home if you want." He replied.

She peeked at Johnny's face and turned away again. Johnny's face was full of worry.

 _Ugh… why is Johnny so caring and kind?_

 _Man… no wonder I'm getting a crush on the gorilla! Johnny is so much nicer than Lance! Lance didn't give a hoot for what I felt, how I felt. To put it simple, He. Did. Not. Care…_

 _So, why am I hiding it from Johnny!? I should tell him the truth or at least, tell him I'm not feeling very good._

Ash built up the courage to turn to him and tell him herself. Suddenly as she began to turn, a force rose up her throat and into her mouth. She had just thrown up, however she managed to keep it in her mouth and with a grimace, swallowed it. She accidently shown Johnny her now, greenish face. Johnny took a step closer to her.

"Ash, I know you are not feeling good. I can't bear to see you like this, you're not taking another step." He said.

Ash wanted to respond but two hands grabbing her by the arms interrupted her. She was lifted into the air and let out a slight yelp as she quickly rose. Only to find she was sat on Johnny's shoulder. Johnny knelt to pick up the dropped guitar case.

"When I say you're not taking another step, you are _not_ taking another step." He joked. "Don't worry though, the truck is parked at the theater, so, it isn't too far away.

Johnny walked at a swift yet gentle pace. Ash felt the wind on her very red, blushing cheeks. Was Johnny really doing this? Ash just had to pinch herself to make sure. It was all real. She was on Johnny's shoulders, high off the ground. Her mind slipped from her nausea and onto new thoughts. One thought was whether Johnny could see her cheeks or not. Suddenly she realized she was at Johnny's truck. She expected to him to put her down, but he didn't. He sat down the case instead. Ash realized that was his only free hand, where was the other one? She suddenly felt Johnny's other hand on her back, thus keeping her sat upon Johnny's shoulder. Johnny opened the passenger door and then, placed Ash gently inside. The seat was much larger than she was, but she manages to sink into it and get comfortable. Ash got so comfortable in fact, that she failed to register that the truck had been started and was moving. Johnny drove rather gentle.

"I'm driving a little slow, so you don't get any sicker than you already are. Also, if you need too, I have two-no wait…." He paused for a moment to think. "…Three or so Wal-Mart bags in the glove compartment." Johnny flashed a smile at Ash.

Ash saw it clear as day, and began to blush once more.

 _Why is he so nice to me!?_ Ash thought to herself.

 _What can it be? Why am I feeling so… so… odd inside? I know I had a crush on the h-handsome son of a gun, but I didn't know it was this intense!_

Ash paused when a certain thought inserted itself into her mind. Ash's cheeks went aflame.

 _Does he like me back? Does he have a crush on me?_

As these thoughts drilled their way into her mind, Ash mindlessly asked the question, completely unaware of her actions.

"Johnny? Do you like me?" She asked. Ash covered her mouth and turned away.

From behind her a nervous voice croaked.

"Yeah you _are_ my friend."

"N-No, not like that Johnny, I mean do you _like-like_ me?"

Ash then became flustered by her very own actions. She turned away from him to hide her blushing face. Ash felt the truck slow down, but never comprehended that it came to a stop.

"Yes, Ash, yes I do."

Ash's ears perked up. She slowly turned to him.

"Y-You do?" Was all she managed to force out.

Johnny paused, at first, his face displayed nervousness, but quickly changed into a face of determination.

"Listen Ash, your beautiful, your smart. You know what else? I know under that punk rock skin lies a kind heart, a heart that's been damaged, but all it needs is tender loving care."

Ash's cheeks felt like they weren't on fire anymore, they were getting nuked. Johnny continued.

"Ash, I bloody love you, for you. Whatever choice you make, I'll be there to back it up and stand by your side every step of the way."

Ash's thoughts were racing.

 _Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. He's confessing!_

Ash felt her eyes begin to water. What Johnny was saying was beautiful. Never, had she felt this way for anyone, not even Lance. Never, had she felt so cared for and loved and she didn't even know it until now! Ash began to sob softly. Johnny then joked.

"If Lance ever lays a harmful finger on you, let's just say, the bugger should meet, righty and lefty." Johnny joked, holding up his fist.

He sighed and looked Ash in her blue eyes. Ash stared into Johnny's green eyes. Ash knew her cheeks were on fire and her eyes were very wet, but she didn't care anymore. Johnny finally put the icing on the cake, the cherry on top, the… oh you get the point.

"What I'm trying to say Ash, is that I-I love you." He said. "I really do."

 _UGH! I can't take it anymore, I must do something!_

Ash felt it rise in her, something she thought she lost for good when she broke up with Lance; love. It was now, she figured out just how much she loved Johnny. Without hesitation or a thought in her mind, Ash slipped her way out of the gorilla sized seat belt and leapt onto Johnny. Giving him a three second smile, before planting a sudden, passionate and deep kiss onto the gorilla's lips. Ash's cheeks feeling hotter than ever before, were only strengthened when she felt Johnny pull her closer to further deepen the kiss. Suddenly Ash broke the kiss, in shock.

"Oh my god, Johnny I- I'm so sorry, I-I don't know what came over me."

Johnny only smiled, and took a hold of her small, tender hand.

"It's alright." He whispered in a calm, loving voice. "I liked it."

Ash smiled at him, a fear of rejection faded away.

"In that case…" She said, pulling him by the collar of his jacket. "I'll just have to do that again."

They both smiled at each other. They both kissed, once again. This time, a little longer than their first kiss. Ash couldn't help but moan, ever so softly. They soon broke the kiss for air. Johnny and Ash looked each other in the eyes, and knew, they were looking in the eyes of the love of their lives.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

 **This is the first chapter of my new story. It is a direct continuation of my last story. Now then, I'm going to remain to myself, but I'm going to let you guess what's going on here. ;D**

 **-Toodles!**

 **-Dr. DT**


	2. Gifts for Ash

Johnny had driven Ash to her apartment. She looked a little green still, but it wasn't as bad as it was. Ash turned her head to him, smiled and entered her apartment, feeling all giddy inside. Ash couldn't help but grasp her pillows and look up, dreaming of the future. Where would fate bring them next? Or, what is Johnny doing right now? Then Ash tilted her head, and squinted, she became curious.

"What _is_ Johnny doing?" She whispered to herself.

Well, to answer your question, of which I know must be boggling your mind, Johnny was heading back towards the garage. He had plenty if not, hundreds of thousands of thoughts drilling his brain. The most notable thought was the fact that he kept wondering what to do for Ash. You know the thing, get her a get-well card, some flowers, chocolates. He got a little stuck trying to choose one, but he perked up once he realized he should just get all three! Johnny happily sighed to himself as he cruised down the road. Eventually he made it to the garage, parked the truck and got ready for bed. He found a sticky note on a cork board and wrote a few things on it, all the while telling himself what to write.

"Alright, Johnny boy, you'll want to wake up early for one. Secondly, head out and buy Ash her get well gifts. Finally, present them to her, yourself, AS A GENTLEMAN."

And with that Johnny set the note on his alarm clock, after setting it to 6:30 AM. He laid his head on his pillow with a smile on his face. He was incredibly excited to do these things for Ash.

The next morning, the alarm clock rang out. Johnny instantly knowing what it was for, sprung out of bed. He brushed his teeth and groomed his hair. 

_I got to look my best today,_ He thought.

Finally putting on his classic leather jacket and got on his skateboard and rode into town. He stopped at the local pharmacy. It was a Rite-Aid, moderate in size. If you've ever been in a Rite-Aid, you know they pretty much have everything. Johnny found what he was looking for, rather fast. Grabbing a cute 'get well soon' card with balloons and hearts on it. He grabbed a bouquet of black roses, Ash's favorite. Finally grasping a box of chocolates, in a heart box for good measure. The cashier, a friend of Johnny's from middle school teased.

"Finally found one, eh Johnny?" He said.

"Yeah, well… getting there." He said, smiling.

The cashier bagged Johnny's things.

"You have a good one, you hear." He said as Johnny exited the store.

Johnny dropped his skateboard and coasted down the street towards Ash's apartment complex. He made a detour past the Moon Theater, to get a good look at it as he rolled by. The squids in the tanks, being somewhat friendly, waved to him. Johnny soon found his way onto Ash's street. He saw a porcupine that almost looked like Ash, but it wasn't, her face looked different. He tried his best to ignore the death stare she was giving him. Finally, he made it to Ash's front step, he flicked his board up and caught it. Feeling confident and excitable, Johnny hastily locked lightly on the door. There was no acknowledgment of anyone being there or coming by to open the door. He knocked lightly once more, this time, the door opened. He smiled at first but was shocked to see that Ash was… crying?

Putting the gifts to the side, he knelt to check on her.

"Ash, hey what's wrong?" He asked with reassurance in his voice.

She looked up at him, revealing her wet eyes and matted fur. Now Johnny was really worried.

"Ash, hey, what's wrong you can tell me."

Ash, thought she had done something bad and wrong the night before. Her sick, delirious mind forced her to do something she wasn't prepared to do. She choked out something that was hard to make out at first.

"I-I kissed you, I-I'm so, so, sorry."

Johnny only smiled at her, making Ash really confused. Ash cheeks flared up once he began to rub them with his hand.

"I think you might be forgetting something, Ash." He said.

Ash looked up, hope showing on her face, perhaps she didn't do anything wrong. Ash couldn't help but lean her head into Johnny's palm. She loved the feeling. She caught one more look at Johnny, wiping her nose with her sleeve.

"I kissed you back." Johnny whispered in her ear.

Ash blushed like mad. How could she forget that!? Johnny admitting his love for her, her losing control and kissing him, and the icing on the cake, him kissing her back. Ash figuratively slapped herself for forgetting such a thing. She tried to calm herself, but her eyes were just not cooperating. Suddenly Johnny wrapped his arms around the little, sniffling cinnamon roll. His touch made her feel warm inside. Finally regaining her composure, she hugged him back. When Ash's vision cleared, she spotted the bag Johnny had set down beside him.

"Hey, Johnny? What's that?" She asked.

"Oh!" He exclaimed, turning to grab the bag. He pulled out the card.

"I got you a 'get well' card." He handed it to Ash.

"I also, got you black roses."

With each item Ash was handed, her cheeks became more and more red. Lance never got Ash gifts. The only thing he got her was guitar picks for her birthday and Christmas. Ash was already melting at Johnny's loving and kind gesture, but she saw one last thing in the bag. Her curiosity peeked as he reached in to pull it out.

"I also got you, dark chocolates." He finished.

Upon hearing this, Ash's face gleamed. He raced up to him and planted a kiss on his cheek. With this, Ash held all her gifts in her hands and invited Johnny inside. She placed the chocolates in the fridge, the flowers in a vase and the card on her bedroom shelf. Finally, after all that was done, Ash, after a long morning, and these sweet things Johnny did, wants nothing more than to cuddle with him. She sat on her couch motioned him to come over. Once Johnny sat down, Ash pushed him back slowly, a smile on her face. Johnny kind of got the idea and embraced her. She put her head in his chest and at the easy rate of Johnny's heartbeat fell into a snoring sleeping. A smiling Johnny kissed her forehead lightly, whilst stroking her quills.


	3. WHAT ON EARTH WAS THAT?

Ash and Johnny spend the next hour or so on the couch, just snoring away. Ash was finally at peace. She had a loving boyfriend, and felt comfortable sharing her true feelings with him. Ash loved every second she was with Johnny. Just the feeling of his arms around her made her feel protected and safe. She felt happier than ever before. Johnny had finally fallen asleep himself, despite trying to stay awake to rub Ash's quills. Both he and Ash pretty much were in paradise, despite Ash not having the best of mornings that day. Nothing could ruin this moment, or so Ash thought. The very person she didn't want at her door, came knocking. Loudly knocking I might add. Ash sat up expelling a loud groan. She did not want this to happen. Johnny sat up as well.

"Hey Ash, is that?"

"Yes…" She sighed. "It's Lance."

Ash decided not to try and hide Johnny, she instead decided to face her problem head on. She was determined to not let Lance scare her. Johnny stood up from the couch, dumbfounded as Ash answered the door, not a frightened look on her face. If she was frightened in any sort of way, she just wasn't showing it. She opened the door and showed Lance her disappointed face.

"What is it this time Lance?" She asked.

"Ash, ba- I mean, just Ash, I just want to talk…" He said in low serious sounding voice.

Ash simply was not having it.

"About what, getting back together, no way Jose!" Ash exclaimed.

Lance looked taken back, his face showed surprise. He stepped into the apartment a little.

"Ash, listen I just…" Lance paused, his eyes widen. "Who's that?"

Ash turned to look at Johnny. She turned back, standing tall and told him the truth.

"That's Johnny from the completion." She stated.

Lance looked puzzled.

"Why is he here?"

"Simple, Lance, it's simple. He's my new boyfriend."

Lance suddenly smirked.

"Wow Ash, are you that desperate? A gorilla!? Really?!" He stooped.

Ash felt rage boiling up inside her. Her eyes narrowed, she clenched her fist and breathed rather hard. Ash tried to keep her cool to an extent.

"Get out Lance." She calmly commanded him.

"Why?" He asked, sarcastically.

Now Ash was furious, she didn't want any more with this.

"Just get out Lance! What gives you the right to show up and make fun of my boyfriend!?" She yelled.

Lance shoved Ash out of the way, nearly knocking her down. Johnny too, became angry at Lance, having only known him for about five minutes. When Ash turned to chase Lance out, she paused, so did Lance and Johnny. A faint, yet audible rumbling was heard. With each passing second it grew louder and louder. Then they all gasped as electrical explosions sounded, as if the power line's transformers blew. Then, it happened. A thunderous explosion shook the apartment, knocking its occupants to the floor. Bright blue light shown into the window, making the entirety of the room blue along with it. The apartment shook to a point where pictures fell off the wall. Then just like that, it stopped. The three sharing the same amount of fear (Or the amount of brown in their pants), all gathered at the window to see that the clouds were tinted blue in a certain area. Noticing the blob of blue light traveling very fast, Ash's jaw dropped to the floor. Then it was gone, just gone in the blink of an eye. Ash's apartment looked as if it went through a tornado or an earthquake. Lance, home appeared to be showing the most fright, decided to split.

"Hey… uh… I better go check on Becky… I'll uh…" He kept losing his words. "See ya later!" and with that he darted out the open door.

Johnny practically squeezed Ash's hand.

"Are you okay?"

Ash brushed back her quills, nodded her head.

"Y-Yeah, what about you?"

"Just about bloody browned my pants, but I'm fine."

The two stared at each other verifying that the other was okay, no injuries, no need to change underwear. They finally managed to smile for a split second. They decided to take a breather on the couch. Once calming down to a point, Johnny helped Ash replace her fallen pictures back on the wall. Ash handed the last picture to Johnny. Johnny couldn't help but complement.

"You look adorable as a Baby." He cheered.

"Heh, just wait until I find a baby picture of you!" Ash teased. "I'll hang it up for everyone to see!"

The two shared a laugh.

"Just a question Ash," Johnny said, Ash perked up to listen. "Why did you hang a baby picture of yourself."

Ash wasn't facing him, she was busy re-stacking a tower of rock magazines.

"Well, for one its my room, second, I just wanted to. I hung it up after Lance and I broke up. He kept saying, 'get that chubby baby off the wall!'" Ash suddenly looked sad, although Johnny couldn't see.

She sighed.

"He either didn't know it was me, or thought I was a fat baby." She sounded down.

Johnny turned towards her, after hanging up the picture.

"You know, I was a chubby baby." He chuckled.

"You were? I don't imagine that actually." Ash responded, standing up.

"Yep, I was." He confirmed.

"I would love to see that, I bet you look cute." Ash cooed playfully.

Johnny rubbed the back of his head in nervousness.

"Ah gee, thanks." He said.

Ash slumped down on the bed, a troubled look on her face. Johnny sat down next to her, causing her to fall into his arms, but she just stayed there.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Its just… ah… what on Earth was that thing? A military plane? A UFO?" She questioned.

Johnny shook his head.

"I'm not too sure myself."

"And what was that explosion? What caused it, and why were we blinded by bright blue, of all colors?" Ash continued to ask unanswerable questions.

Ash felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and opened it.

"Oh my…" She said, reading a message.

"What is it?"

"Listen to this; 'Hey Ash, I had to take Becky to the ER, she fell down the stairs when the "thing" happened. I hope she's okay, she's in a lot of pain.' Gee, I uh…" Ash didn't know how to respond.

"Let's hope it's not too bad, and whatever that thing was, means no harm to us." Johnny said.

Ash nodded in agreement, looking at her baby picture. She leaned her head into Johnny's shoulder, praying to god that everything was alright.


	4. An Evening To Our Selves

Ash and Johnny eventually fixed up the apartment. After setting the last crooked picture, Ash decided to clean dishes. Ash headed into the kitchen, followed by Johnny. However, Ash shunted him back outside, claiming she wanted to surprise him. So, a little upset, but not by much, Johnny sat back on the couch and flipped on the television. Almost every channel had something on about that strange explosion. Johnny grew interested as he flipped through the channels. Each one contained a different story about the same topic. However, not one news report had video or camera footage. Johnny called for Ash.

"Hey, Ash, it looks like we're not the only ones."

Ash poked her head out from behind a corner. She was stirring something, but hid it purposely from Johnny's view.

"How so?" She asked.

Johnny pointed towards the television.

"It's all over the news."

Ash looked at something, then disappeared behind the wall once again. Johnny changed the channel one more time. This time, an answer finally showed up. Well… not one you'd want to know, but still somewhat useful.

The anchor on duty, a cat stated that with evidence from witness accounts claimed that all electronical devices that were pointed at the light mysteriously shut off. They remained off and couldn't be turned on until the light disappeared. The camera switched to another reporter, who said, little injuries were reported, however building's windows have shattered or at least cracked. Finally, to put the cherry on top, a dog reporter was standing in front of Moon Theater.

"As you can see, Moon Theater also fell victim to damage because of the explosion. Nothing too major has been damaged, but it appears that one of the outdoor squid displays has cracked."

He went on and on, Johnny became lost in it all. This couldn't be real. This had to be like a city-wide prank or something. A military test gone wrong? Johnny got lost in it all. He answered his ringing phone.

"Hey, Johnny, you alright?"

"Mr. Moon? Y-Yeah I'm alright, how about you?" Johnny questioned.

"I've been better, the theater held up, but uh… one of…" He paused.

"…The squid displays cracked?" Johnny finished for him.

"yea…" Buster sounded down for moment, but perked back up into his cherry self. "But! You can have the day or so off until the crews get that fixed."

Ash poked her head out again, this time not stirring anything. She became curious, but knew she had to cook so she went back into the kitchen to finish.

"Okay, Mr. Moon, see you…..?"

"Thursday." Buster answered.

"Alright, see you then."

"See ya Johnny." Buster cheered and hung up.

Johnny put his cell phone back into his pocket. He sighed to himself and thought he better tell Ash.

"Ash? Love?" He called.

"Just a minute, I'm almost done!" She called back. Ash kind of rushed as she knew what Johnny had to tell her was important. Finally, she put the last plate away, cleaned of the sponge and took of her gloves and threw them away. She came into the living room and sat next to Johnny.

"So, what is it you wanted to tell me?" She asked, giving him her full attention.

"Buster called and told us not to come in tomorrow."

Ash feeling a mixture of happy, for she'll get to spend the day with Johnny, and worry, for the state of the theater.

"Nothing too major, just the displays are leaking."

Ash sighing in relief, thankful that the theater isn't flooding again. Ash shrugged her shoulders.

"Eh, look at the bright side, I get to spend all day with you." She cooed, playfully giving Johnny's a boop.

Johnny blushed a little. But he had to admit, he'd love to spend all day with Ash and at the same time, take a break from practicing. He turned towards her, a smile on his face. She smiled back, she turned away blushing and brushing her quills.

 _He's planning something, the rascal._ Ash thought to herself. _Perhaps, I should get the last laugh._

Before Johnny could make his move, Ash leapt to him first. She stole his move, Johnny's classic surprise kiss and used it on him. They pulled each other closer, Ash practically mentally high-fiving herself. They eventually separated. Ash had a wide smirk on her face.

"Beat you to it." She said, smirking wider.

"That you did, and gee, I wasn't expecting that." Johnny said, smiling at her.

The two leaned in foreheads until they touched. They stayed like that for a while. However, they were interrupted when Ash's phone began to vibrate form within her pocket. She reached for it to turn it off but first decided to check it.

"Oh…" She said, reading the text. Her eyes grew wide. Johnny showing concern and curiosity in his face leaned over Ash's shoulder to read it.

'Hey Ash, just wanted to tell you Becky is fine, she broke her hip and her leg. She woke up from surgery not too long ago. I hope she's fine, still in some pain, but not that much.'

Johnny looked at Ash, and she turned to him.

"Well… At least a broken leg and hip is all that happened." He said.

Ash nodded. As much as she hated Becky, she couldn't help but feel bad for her. Ash felt bad, knowing she'll be wheelchair bound for a while. Ash put her phone away. Now, an awkward feeling hovered over both Ash and Johnny. However, brushing it off to the side for now, Ash stood up and stretched. Johnny thinking of his own way to break the awkwardness decided to do something brave. He stood up and faced Ash.

"Hey Ash I've been meaning to ask you something." He said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Would you like to go out sometime, y-you know to eat?" He asked, somewhat loud enough to hear.

Ash blushed, and started to play with her quills, as she normaly does when nervous.

"Ye-Yeah." She answered. "That would be great."

Johnny nodded and smiled. The two embraced and soon kissed one another, before Johnny raced back to the garage to get ready.


	5. There's Trouble Afoot

Ash and Johnny had been going out for a while now. They went on multiple dates and not just simple dinner dates. They did things like stargaze go, to movies, and simply just spent a lot of time with each other. Ash loved every second she was with Johnny. Ash felt she was more happy and excitable around him. Rosita took notice has Ash out of normal, yet elated state around Johnny, and felt the two were perfect for each other. Ash became more elated knowing the theater family gave their full support for the two. She felt everything was just perfect. Well, almost, they had to get through the awkward glances or stares from other animals. Now, inter-species relationships did exist, but were never that common. I mean, you'd normally get a gazelle and a deer together, but never something like a porcupine and a gorilla. But the two pushed their own way through it all and now look at them. The only thing they worried about was that group of tigers that hang out across from the theater. Just about every time Ash and Johnny leave they'd get insulted, but manage to ignore it or at least shake it off. They walked or on some days just drove away. Johnny would drop off Ash at her apartment, hang out for an hour or two and go home.

But on this particular evening, when they left the theater, the gang of tigers didn't say a word, they just gazed at them. Ash was thankful they didn't say anything today, but Johnny felt a little suspicious. He gave Ash's hand a slight squeeze. But, not wanting to cause alert they continued on their normal route to Ash's apartment. The biggest of the tigers soon took notice that they were out of sight.

"Alright, just like we planned, let's get 'em." He said with a smirk.

With that the group began to trail them. But, they didn't make themselves obvious. Ash and Johnny approached a section of split off buildings, were an alley way was. That's when a tiger stepped out in front of them, wielding a baseball bat. He patted the bat in his hands as another tiger came from behind. Boxed in Johnny knew is only, yet dangerous way out was the alley. He yanked at Ash's hand and took off down the alley. However, they were cut off by yet another tiger. They tried to turn around, but as Johnny hopelessly expected, the other two and the leader came from behind. He had his smirk still on his face, although not very visible in the dark alley. He was handed a baseball bat by the tiger next to him. He pointed at Ash.

"Oi, Benson, Larry why don't you two have _fun_ with the lady over there, I'll go after the gorilla."

Johnny practically squeezed Ash's hand to oblivion. They both went wide eyed as they quickly figured out what he meant by "fun". Johnny was ripped from Ash and forced to the ground on his belly. Ash was shoved on her back, tears began to form.

 _This cannot be happening, oh god, SOMEONE WAKE ME UP!_ She thought.

But Ash knew this was no dream. A large tiger forced himself on top of her. The leader decided beating Johnny wouldn't scar him, but watching his precious little porcupine fall victim to adultery should. So, Johnny's head was lifted so he was facing Ash, tears now streaming down his face. Ash's frantic cries for help went unanswered.

"Stop, NO! PLEASE!" She shouted.

The tiger only smirked. But suddenly stopped when a shadow flew over them, very dimly lit by the moonlight. The pause, in Ash's sake was an answered prayer, but soon realized very soon they'll start right up again.

"What was dat, boss?" One of the tigers asked.

"Nothing." He said. "Let's get this over with."

The tiger picked up where he left off, his hand began to dip down. Ash's life was going to be changed forever, she prepared for his attack. Johnny, however, although his vision blurry saw a rather tall figure leap down from the building. It landed with a massive thud, grabbing the attention of the tiger. The tiger only had enough time to see the tall, yet very slim shadow figure for a split second. Ash saw it too, as it darted directly for the tiger. Ash, went wide eyed as her about-to-be attacker was effortlessly lifted off her, and was suspended, by the figure, high in the air. The tiger let out a yelp as he was tossed into a nearby dumpster with a thud and the lid closing on its own. The figure pulled out a rod and put it through the lid's latch, thus locking it closed. Ash turned towards Johnny, still pinned down by the leader tiger, she caught eye on another somewhat less tall figure. It leapt from the building directly on top of the leader's henchmen. It as though with no effort, knocked them out cold. The last one holding a baseball bat, crept against the wall in fright. The smaller figure lightly tapped his shoulder and hoisted itself on top of the building once he turned. The taller one simply snatched his baseball bat and swung it where the sun doesn't shine. Singing soprano, the tiger gripped his groin and fell to the ground.

The leader, now visibly shaken, stood up and let off on Johnny. The two figures leapt down from their perches in front of him.

"You got thirty seconds." One said is a low voice.

"Run." The other said.

With that, his men practically owned, and him very likely the next target, the tiger ran as fast as he could, leaving his men behind. Johnny was already cradling Ash, wiping her tears away and practically squeezed the life out of her. Johnny spotted the figure had turned to him.

"You two alright?" It asked.

Johnny couldn't help but frantically say.

"T-Thank you, we owe you our lives!" He shouted. "Thank you… so much."

Ash couldn't reply at the moment, she still, even though it was all over, had tears streaming down her face. After a moment, Ash was calm enough to stand up, with the help of Johnny of course. She was still sniffling.

"Please," Johnny pleaded. "Who are you?"

The shorter shadow figure took a couple of step forward, revealing his face. He had no fur, was built like no other animal they've ever seen. His brown eyes focused on the two.

"I'm Jonathon, Jonathon R. Mackenzie." He stated.

Ash and Johnny stood in shock at the mere appearance of him. Johnny faced the other, more taller figure, but Ash, now regaining her ability to speak, asked for him, although her voice was well broken.

"W-Wh-Who are you?" She asked, very softly.

"Oh me?" It asked.

The shadow took two steps forward, thus revealing its face. The first thing they saw was a black nose, then a white muzzle. Then, the face was fully revealed, Ash and Johnny realized what he was. He was a way to skinny and a little short for his species, polar bear. The other thing they noticed, his eyes, were huge! The big blue eyes that were looking at them, could be easily be mistaken as a harmless, cute runt of a polar bear. But what Ash and Johnny witnessed, said the complete opposite, that this small, scrawny, white bear was a warrior in disguise. He smiled at them kindly, showing a somewhat toothy, yet enrichingly delightful, grin.

"My name is none other than," He paused, for dramatic effect. "Doctor DT…."


	6. The Escort Homeward

The shadow figures had revealed themselves. One was a strange furless thing with small eyes and a weird nose. The other one, revealed to be a smaller than he should be, and skinny for his species; polar bear. Nonetheless, they also showed off how insanely strong, nimble and agile they can be. From leaping from building to building, or from building to ground without so much of a grunt is rather impressive. To continue to add on, Ash and Johnny just simply had to thank them, over and over. The two weirdos, were indeed their life savers. The skinny polar bear, now identified by "Dr. DT" took a step closer. His toothy grin faded away once he looked at the, still moaning and groaning in pain, tigers. Then the hairless one, looked at him and simply nodded, neither Ash nor Johnny knew what they were doing. Ash suddenly gasped and shot her head up, her red eyes shown in the moonlight. Johnny grasped her hand. A shadow loomed above them, DT, spun around and looked at the building of which the shadow was coming from. Ash stared at the two-big black, beady eyes, and the gray face that they were on. The figure revealed its mouth, which was in a wide smile.

"That was awesome!" He exclaimed, he lifted up a camcorder that still had the red light on.

"Steve please stop recording, you look like a stalker." The hairless one said, in a more sarcastic tone.

Steve flipped the camera closed, and nodded his head.

"Y-Yeah sure thing."

Then the gray thing, only identified by Steve, rose. He was shorter than DT but not by much. His black, large eyes suddenly dropped, he seemed troubled.

"Hey uh… I can't get down on my own… can you…?" He trembled.

"Catch you?" DT finished.

Steve only nodded, DT stood under the building that Steve was standing on and caught him. He rolled him onto his feet and Steve stood up with grace. Steve was only mere inches away from DT's height.

"Say, John?" DT asked, pointing his head towards the hairless creature. "What do you say we escort these two home, if anybody gives them a look, you know what to do."

The hairless creature, now revealed as John, smiled.

"That sounds like a plan."

DT took a step out in front of Ash and Johnny. They both stood there, eyes wide as ever.

"Come on, we'll take you home." He said.

Ash and Johnny deciding they have nothing else to lose, decided its best they stick with the super polar bear and his furless friend. With that, the five headed out the alley, stepping over the unconscious tigers as they left. Ash took one last look at them, and managed to catch the welt that was forming on the back of their heads. John must've hit them hard, hard. Ash still grasped Johnny, practically traumatized from her close encounter.

"So, uh…" Jonathan said. "Are you two okay, that one tiger was pretty close…"

Johnny looked at the furless creature, now only realizing, in the street lights, the only tuff of hair on him was on his head. Johnny decided, that an animal is an animal, no matter what they looked like. In that moment, Johnny accepted Jonathon for who he was. He did the same for DT too.

 _The Dr. DT fellow might just have birth defect or is simply the runt of the family, I shouldn't look down upon him because of that._

He smiled at Jonathon, who promptly smiled back. Johnny himself, was fine but he knew he had to check on Ash.

"Hey, love? Are you alright?"

Ash only nodded, once again lost for words. A large lump formed in her throat, still traumatized at the experience she had to endure. Granted, it never got to the dreaded point, but still, scary nonetheless. Ash soon gave herself an internal pep talk, and with Johnny by her side, her knight in shining armor, she decided to at least try to strike up a conversation.

"H-Hey, Mr. DT?" She said, to be honest she forgotten his doctoral title.

Despite this, DT showed no sign of anger toward be miss-called. He simply, turned and smiled. He was walking ahead of the group and slowed down to match her and Johnny's pace.

"Yes. Ashlyn?" He asked.

Ash became frightened.

"How do you know my name?" She asked, visibly trembling.

"Same with Johnny here, you gotten around town lately."

Sighing in relief that DT wasn't some stalker who had a celebrity crush on her, Ash decided to continue with the conversation, but Johnny asked something before she did.

"Hey, Dr. DT, sir?" He asked nervously, as if he was the scrawny army man face to face with the drill sergeant.

"Hm?" DT sounded.

"No offense to you, but why are you… uh… thin?"

DT, showing no offense, simply tilted his head back to look at the stars for a moment. His answer was quick, and rather simple.

"High metabolism." He said. "Perhaps you're wondering why I'm a little short, and my answer is;" He paused.

Ash and Johnny looked at him, their eyes growing wider, as they waited the answer from him.

"Reasons." DT answered. "Or the shrink ray wasn't working right, and now I can't go back to normal." He chuckled.

Ash, now feeling a lot better than she did a while ago, giggled. DT earned a chuckle from Johnny with his sarcastic remark.

Jonathon, the hairless creature, now adjusted his pace with the rest of the group.

"Hey, sorry we didn't ask this earlier where do you live?"

DT became wide eyed for some reason, but managed to get it under control. Ash perked up, now realizing they were walking blindly. However, she sighed in relief as her apartment was just down the road, ahead of them.

"It's right there." She said, pointing in her apartment's direction.

After another moment of walking, Ash found herself on her front step. She smiled, finally home after a long night. Johnny finally let go of her hand.

"You two have a nice night," Dr. DT's voice called.

Johnny and Ash turned around, to wish the three of them a farewell but once they turned, all they saw was a flickering street light, where the trio once stood. They gazed around the block looking for them, but nothing, not even a mere sign of their presence was found. Finding their strange disappearance, a little creepy, Ash wanted inside. She knew she had to part with Johnny, but her body grabbed a hold of his hand.

"Hey Johnny?" She asked, a little too timid for her normal attitude. "Can you stay here for tonight?"

Johnny knelt, and rubbed her cheek softly, a smile grew on his face.

"Of course, Ash, my love." He whispered, lovingly. "Of course."


	7. Is the Neighboring Apartment for Rent?

The next morning Ash woke up groggily. She didn't sleep good last night, as for one, she went to bed late, and two she just couldn't get the forty winks she needed. Ash rolled over, but to her disappointment, Johnny was not there. She eventually remembered that Johnny insisted he ought to sleep on her couch. Ash wanted him to sleep in her bed, but both Ash and Johnny became too embarrassed to do so, despite having been dating a while. Ash couldn't control herself when she asked Johnny. By mistake, a simple, "Come sleep in my bed, I insist." Accidently came out. "Sleep with me". Oh the look of pure unholy amounts of embarrassment of poor little innocent Johnny's face. It took a few seconds, but Ash soon realized what she said, and buried her face in her pillow. However, even with his face still red as a tomato, Johnny sat by Ash, rubbed her back and whispered in her ear.

"We'll have to wait on that." Was all he said.

Ash understood what he meant, it's not that he doesn't want to, its best to wait on this sort of things. Johnny never did rush into things. He didn't want to rush Ash into anything, especially after what happened yesterday. Despite what happened yesterday, Ash put it behind her rather quickly. Now, sitting on the couch with a cushion on her face, she pressed it further against her face and groaned into it, as her teenage hormones took over her thoughts.

Ash eventually calmed herself and went to bed. So, that's why Johnny slept on the couch. He simply didn't want to make Ash uncomfortable, or make himself get into an awkward situation. Ash sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. She yawned softly. She shook her head to wake her up more, and to try and shake away those dirty thoughts of hers. Johnny was too innocent for stuff like that so, she didn't want to rush him either. She heard soft snoring coming from her living room and smiled. Johnny was still fast asleep on her couch.

Ash wanted to surprise him with a breakfast. So, she quickly changed into her day outfit and headed into the kitchen. However, she found out she failed to go grocery shopping last week and had nothing more, formal to prepare. She only found of box of corn flakes and just enough milk to fill two bowls. It wasn't eggs and biscuits, but it was something. She decided to wake Johnny up for breakfast. She walked to the couch and put a hand on him, she paused for a moment. Then, she shook him, gently enough to pull him from his sleep. She almost expected him to groan and complain about why she woke him up, but Ash remembered, this is Johnny, not Lance.

So, Johnny opened his eyes and smiled.

"Morning, beautiful." He said before hoisting himself up to yawn and stretch.

Ash couldn't help but blush a little at his genuine compliment. Johnny's charming words always made her blush, but only towards him though, she had to keep her punk rock image to the public.

"Hey uh…" She said. "I tried to make breakfast, but all I could find was cereal…"

Johnny simply nodded his head and smiled.

"Shall we then?"

Ash giggled a bit, his British accent really showed when he said that.

"We shall." She said.

The two sat down across from each other. Although, corn flakes weren't the best breakfast, but Johnny was just happy to be with Ash. Occasionally, Ash would catch him looking at her. Finally, on the third look she caught him staring. He was nearly done with his cereal.

"What?" She asked, and blushed.

A smile grew on the gorilla's face. Ash just knew he was going to say something cheesy, but romantic.

"Well, I can't help but look at that beautiful face of yours." He said.

Ash playfully groaned.

"Ugh! Stop making me blush, I'm a rocker for crying out loud!" She groaned.

"What…? You look cute when you blush."

Ash leaned across the table and managed to grab Johnny by the collar.

"Oh you…" She said, and inched closer for a kiss. Suddenly a knock sounded through the house. Ash groaned, knowing who it was. But Johnny had to have a second listen.

"Go away Lan-"

Johnny interrupted her.

"Wait Ash, have a listen." He said.

They waited for the knock to repeat and eventually it did.

"Shave, and a haircut…" Johnny started.

"Two bits." Ash finished.

The two smiled.

"It's not Lance." They both said.

They both sat up, but Johnny insisted Ash go ahead and finish her breakfast while he go answer the door. Ash sat back down reluctantly. She scooped up a spoonful of cereal as Johnny opened the door. Ash's ears perked up in surprise, when she heard who it was.

"Dr. DT?!" Johnny exclaimed. To be honest he didn't expect to see him again after he disappeared.

"Greetings Johnny."

Soon enough DT and Johnny drummed up a basic conversation. Johnny now saw the skinny polar bear in all his glory, now that it was day time. DT smiled with that toothy grin of his. Ash tried to eat the last of her cereal but she ended up getting too curious and simply dumped what was left down the sink's drain. She eventually crept her way into the hallway to watch the two.

"Hey, uh…" DT began. "Could I speak with the both of you. I mean you and Ash?"

Johnny nervously nodded. Ash hid herself back in the room.

"Hey Ash, DT stopped by and wants to talk to us."

"Be right there!" She hollered back, now being in a far enough room to make it seems like she wasn't watching them.

Ash walked into the hallway, now having a full view of Doctor DT. She gasped lightly. He was skinny for a polar bear. Also, he still has way too big eyes. His fur was much whiter than a normal polar bear's though. Ash approached him.

"Greetings Ash." He said with a warm smile. "I was wondering something."

"What is it Doctor?" She asked.

"I noticed the 'for rent' sign out front, and I presumed that is the apartment above yours?"

"Uh… yeah… Why?"

DT fiddled around with his hands behind his back, and his eyes turned to the sky.

"Well, I've been trying to find a place for the lads and I, so I was wondering, is the offer still open?"

"Um…" She tugged on Johnny's shirt. "I need a second opinion."

The two walked into the other room, just a little way down the hall.

"Ash, this is crazy, Dr. DT wants to rent the apartment above yours."

"I know, who wants to live above a loud rocker…"

Johnny looked at DT, still standing in the doorway.

"He knows who we are, therefore it's safe to say, he knows you're a rocker." Johnny assured.

Ash nodded.

"Well… On another note, he did save our lives. Yesterday even!"

"Maybe having him stay in the above apartment will work as a repayment."

The two finally agreed. They walked back to DT, catching him whistling a certain tune and mumbling "We are number one". Ash and Johnny gave DT a warm smile, DT must've took it as good news and he smiled too.

"I think my landlord still has it up for rent, I'll call him in a moment to make sure." Ash said.

"Ah, wonderful." DT said.

"It's the least we can do, from your act of heroism for us yesterday night." Johnny added.

"Thank you, I'll tell the boys to pack their things." He said, flashing one more smile before walking off and waving goodbye.

Johnny and Ash smiled at each other, before looking back towards the sidewalk which DT walked down. But gasped and became dumbfounded, as once again. He was gone.


	8. Moving In

A long distance away, the sun was blazing. Sand was blowing around and coated nearly anything in its path. The cacti, large and humble, did not jostle in the intense wind. Tan and orange rocks littered the land. There was no sign of civilization in sight, the only thing visible was a large door imbedded in a mountain. The door was rusted old, and even a few cracks in it. No holes ever punctured the steel. Upon closer inspection, a keypad is set by the door. The keypad was the only new looking thing on the large structure. The sand blew by, threatening to bury the keypad. But when the sand nearly reach the bottom buttons a puff of air from a hidden pipe would blow it away. Inside, Jonathon was holding a large box, labeled 'Lab Equipment'. Steve was pushing buttons on a computer, which was hooked up to an odd-looking device. The place was a huge contrast to the rusty door outside. It was white and pipes and cables hung on the ceiling. Two giant fans blew down on a very large object. The object was red in the middle. The large wings of the craft were black with stripes of red and white. A set of stairs on wheels were put up to an open door. Footstep could be heard, but Jonathan was sitting on boxes and Steve still typed stuff into a computer. Two long white legs appeared from the door.

"Hey guys."

"Got the apartment, DT?" Jon asked.

"I hope so, Ash said she'll call her landlord about it, we all have to go there in a little while."

Jon nodded placing the box he once sat on onto a platform of the device, Steve appeared to be operating. DT picked up three boxes, all stacked and placed them on the machine. The boxes stacked until they touched the top of the device. Steve took a peek up from behind the screen.

"We all set to warp these crates to the warehouse?" He asked.

"We sure are." DT said.

With that, Steve typed in a command which started the device. The lights turned blew and a glass door closed. With a quick blue flash, the boxes where gone.

"Alright, we need to get back into town, go the abandoned warehouse where we warped our stuff and make sure it's all there. Then, we pack it into the U-Haul we rented and finally, we head to Ash's place."

The three then boarded the large craft.

"DT, why must we board the T.T.P. whenever you teleport us, we don't even use it." Jon said.

"I know, I just need some things before we go."

Once they were all in, the door they entered from closed with a hiss of air. Metallic clanking sounded as the door locked itself.

Now, the atmosphere changed; The trio then popped into a very large building. Boxes only filled a small area of the building. One box was upside down, with the 'Up' arrow pointed at the floor. Suddenly, a rustic blue door opens. The trio, DT entering first step through.

"See, that warping device works like a charm." He said.

"Yeah, I say all the boxes are here."

"Alright lads load these up in the truck and we'll head to the apartment."

It seemed only a few minutes to load up the truck. All the boxes were loaded and the back door was shut when Steve passed by to board the cab. DT was just fastening his seat belt as Steve got into the cab, thus shoving Jon into the middle seat.

"That took no time at all." DT said.

"It's only because you two show-offs carried five boxes at a time! I could only carry one stinking box!" Steve raged.

DT and Jon both shrugged their shoulders. DT started the truck and began to drive out of the alley way the truck had been parked in.

"It's a left, isn't it?" DT said.

Assuming he was right, took a left turn when they met the street.

"No…" Jon said, slowly.

"Crap…"

After thirty whole seconds of the backup alarm going off the truck sped off, now heading the right direction. The trio talked as DT eyes never once let off the road. Jon was talking about setting up the apartment, but was interrupted when DT took a turn just a hair too fast. This forced John to lean into Steve.

"Hey there." Steve said.

"Hey, just popping in." Jon responded.

The two sat themselves upright.

"Alright, we're going to pull into here and hide the truck for a moment." DT said.

"W-wait, why?" Steve asked.

"It would be pretty awkward just to show up in a moving van, when you are only buying the apartment."

"But, DT, that's exactly what we are doing." Jon added on.

"Shut up!"

The truck came to a stop and the three stepped out. They walked a little bit until they were in front of the familiar blue apartment. DT knocked at the door, of course, in the melody of 'Shave and a Haircut'. A familiar, female voice responded.

"Come in!" Ash called.

The trio walked in. Her apartment was much more clean than the last time they saw it. They must've took a while, there was no way Ash could clean her apartment like this, even with Johnny's help. The magazines were stacked neatly, instead of scattered on the floor like they were. She either wanted her apartment to look decent for the trio or for her landlord. Ash was sat on her couch; however, Johnny was nowhere around. Her landlord sat on a separate chair. Ash's face shown a bright wave of excitement and happiness the see DT, Jonathan and Steve. Her landlord however, didn't look too enthusiastic.

"Ash, I thought you said they were civilized gentlemen, not a bunch of weirdos." He grumbled to her.

Ash lost her happy look and turned to her rude landlord. She quickly turned away when he looked at her.

"I mean come on…" He continued. "What even are those two!?" He pointed at John and Steve.

"I'm what they call; A human…" Jonathan answered, a little irritated.

The landlord grumbled something under his breath.

"I'm an alien… just a straight up alien." Steve.

The landlord turned to Ash.

"Please, sir, give them a chance, I mean you let me in this apartment…" Ash pleaded for the trio, but was interrupted.

"Yeah, it was that lad of yours that got you this apartment. That, and no one else wanted it." He said.

Ash looked suddenly saddened at the mention of Lance. The landlord continued his insulting rampage.

"You look like you have an eating disorder…" He pointed at DT "How are you even alive looking like that."

Jonathan took a step forward, yet, DT moved is arms to block him from advancing.

"Careful Mackenzie," DT said in a low voice. "I don't want another incident #4555. I also don't want to fix another hole in the wall. Just let me handle this."

DT now took a step forward, removing his arm from in front of Jon.

"Sir, we've been looking for an apartment everywhere and this one just fits our needs…." DT said calmly.

"Oh don't give me the… He then changed his voice to mockery. "Oh dear, I'm desperate for a home! Please sir, let me have this one."

DT felt rage boil up inside him, but he took a deep breath and sighed.

"I see you drive a hard bargain." He said. He took one more step forward.

With Ash being saddened, the trio being offended, DT just wanted this dude out of here as fast as possible.

DT reached behind him and pulled out a rather fattened wallet. The landlord blabbered on and on, as DT opened his wallet and began to place bills into the prick's outstretched hand.

"10. 20. 30. 40. 50. 60."

"Why don't you do me a favor and…" He took notice at the money being placed in his outstretched hand.

"70. 80. 90." DT continued.

"And…. Uh…." The landlord stammered.

"100 thousand dollars." DT announced, placing the last bill into the outstretched hand.

"and go ahead and get your things moved in, a lovely choice you made. Glad to have you here." He said, putting on a nervous chuckle and a smile.

The landlord, counting his not so earned money, walked out the door. DT turned to Ash, her jaw was wide open and so were her eye lids. She was absolutely dumbfounded at the fact DT had that much cash on him. DT only chuckled,

"Hey Ash, mind helping us carry in boxes?" He asked.

Ash slowly slid off of her couch.

"Y-Yeah. I'll call Johnny over so he can help when he gets done at the garage."

Ash eventually managed to regain her normal expression. The trio walked outside.

"So uh… how will we get your things… a truck…or…?" Ash asked, unsure what to do.

"Oh, we'll get them." Jonathan said with a smirk on his face.

DT and Jon went around the corner. Steve stayed behind to look at the new apartment they very recently acquired. Ash's ears jolted a little once she heard a sudden roar of an engine. A large U-Haul truck appeared from down the street. It parked in front of Ash's apartment. Jon rolled down his window, wearing sunglasses.

"We got it." He chuckled.


	9. More Moving In

Ash eventually got off the phone with Johnny, whom said he'll be over soon. Ash placed her cell phone on a counter and headed outside to help unload the truck. However, she became dumbfounded when the back door was opened. A large assortment of Large crates greeted her. She knew because of her small height, she couldn't even drag the crates out of the truck. She chuckled nervously and twiddled her hands. DT noticed her fidgeting, and chuckled. He took a step closer to Ash and pointed into the back, towards smaller boxes. Ash sighed in relief, she hopped inside the darkened truck, followed by the trio.

"I was getting ready to say," Ash chuckled at the rather goofy sight of small boxes surrounded by ginormous crates. "There's no way I'm hauling those behemoths out of here. She stood upon the smaller boxes.

"Now, these I can handle." She started to pick one up and heaved. "What is in this thing!?" She said, her muscles strained.

DT, already holding one of the large crates poked his head around it.

"Huh?" He called.

He saw Ash's face was turning red from the strain.

"Oh, that's Steve's rock collection. I would not even try to lift that."

She let go and stood up straight to stretch her back.

"Yeah… thanks for telling me…" She groaned, thus showing off her sassy teenage side.

She went for another box, this time she used too much muscle, the box was light, so she nearly threw it. She began to fall backwards and gasped. She knew she was going to slam against the floor of the cargo truck. However mid-fall she felt herself suddenly stop. She breathed heavily and turned around to see what could have caught her. Then, she felt it, two large hands were on her back, preventing her from falling any further.

"You okay Ash?"

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine, thank you, Johnny." She said as she nervously brushed her quills back.

Johnny help her up straight again and gazed around at the large crates.

"I can see why you needed my help…" He said.

Ash nodded.

"Luckily DT had these smaller boxes that I could carry in, just watch for the one on the left there…" She said.

Johnny peered around, then turned back.

"Speaking of that polar bear, where'd he go?"

Then the answer came towards them, in the form of indistinctive chattering. They could only hear what they were talking about as they board the truck's cargo hold once again.

"It's so much bigger on the inside…" Steve said.

Jonathon nodded in agreement.

"Sorry we went missing, we went ahead and put a few crates into the apartment." DT said. "Ah, Johnny I see you've arrived."

Johnny said hello to the trio and got right to work. He left a good two crates, while the trio hauled in another three more and Ash handled the more smaller crates and boxes, yet still never came close to Steve's rock collection. Ash game in with a box and set on an empty table. She now finally saw, that every single crate had been labeled. One particular crate was labeled "Lab equipment". She became curious. As much as she wanted to pop the lid off the crate she, kept to herself. She went back outside to crack her back for what seemed to be the third time in a row.

She went back into the truck with a groan, her back now starting to ache. She smiled as only one small crate remained, and went to pick it up. Having realized the crates were all labeled she gave it a spin to find the sloppy, drawn on label. She founded it and mumbled what it said to herself.

"DT's Journals."

Suddenly a shadow appeared above her.

"Ah, my journals, I see you have found them, here I'll take them inside." DT said, before abruptly taking the box out of her grasp, rather rudely and quickly.

Ash saw his peculiar behavior, but shrugged and played it off. She had moved all the boxes she could move. With an aching back, she decided to head back inside her apartment for a break. She saw Jonathon walk by, effortlessly carrying Steve's rock collection. She decided to try and crack her back once more, it cracked but to no avail. She sat down on her couch. Johnny walked in with one of the last few crates, Ash read its label.

"MOAR Lab Equipment", it had a horribly drawn picture of what seemed to be a crab under it.

Ash giggled a bit, before her back pain once again took over. She winced at the sudden attack of back pain, perhaps she pushed herself too hard, trying to pick up Steve's collection. As came back down, smiling.

"Hey Ash?" He said. "Guess what."

"While DT and the others unpack, we have some free time."

She smiled, as best as she could manage.

"That's…" she stretched to crack her back, yet again to no avail. "…great."

Johnny, having a watchful, caring eye saw Ash was in some sort of distress.

"Are you okay…"

"Oooh…. No… not really." She groaned. "Why did I have to go for Steve's five-hundred-pound rock collection?!"

Johnny's expression popped into a smile. Ash took notice.

 _Oh no… He's planning something…_ She told herself.

"Ash, love, please lay on your belly, please." Johnny asked, he knew it was a strange request, but went with it anyway.

"Johnny? What are you doing?" She asked, nervously as well as blushing like mad.

"I'm doing this for you, and don't worry, love, its nothing bad."

She became stern at Johnny and pointed a finger at him.

"If you tickle me again I swear!"

Johnny shook his head.

"Alright… but if you do, don't be surprised when your face is full of quills." She finished, finally laying on her stomach.

Ash felt Jonny's hand work their way through her quills. She was careful not to get frightened as she knew the moment she would, quills will shoot out in all directions. Ash felt his hand wrap around her lower back, she jolted at the feeling and felt as though Johnny was about to tickle her again.

"Johnny… don't you…."

However, the unexpected happened. Johnny's hands moved in a rhythmic fashion. Ash's eyes fluttered at the sensation. Johnny worked his hand like professional, without getting himself jabbed either!

"Woah…." Ash manage to say, still melting at Johnny's massage.

Johnny did a few more massage movements and then, as quick as it started, it was over. Ash, to be honest, wanted it to last forever. She sat up to realize her back pain had melted away.

"Wow… Where did you learn to give a massage like that mister?" She asked.

Johnny's answer was as short as it was realistic.

"YouTube." He said.

Ash giggled, then grabbed him by the collar to plant a surprise thank you kiss on his lips.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear.

"Anything for you, my love." He whispered back.


	10. Finally Unpacking

Ash eventually stood up from the couch and managed to catch a peek at the clock. She jolted, and grabbed Johnny's sleeve and yanked at him. In a panicked state, she exclaimed.

"We're late!"

Johnny, now being dragged away by a tense Ash, Johnny frantically asked what were they late for.

"Moon wanted to meet us today… for something important." She said.

She ended up dragging poor, confused Johnny into the hallway before letting go of his sleeve.

"I need to get ready, wait out here for me okay?"

"Of course,"

With that, Ash zipped into her room and changed her clothes, checked her quills in the mirror and hopped back out in a jiffy. She clasped Johnny's hand, this time, and began to drag him to the door.

"Sorry, guys, we'd help unpack but we need to go!" Johnny yelled up, loud enough for the three to hear in the apartment above.

After that the door was quickly shut and the apartment was empty. DT, Jon, and Steve sat around a table, eating popcorn from a bowl. Jon shoveled a handful into his mouth.

"Did they leave?" He asked.

"Yeah." DT answered. "Shall we unpack?"

He received nods and the three stood up and began to open boxes. The next couple of hours were the three setting up their personal quarters. DT placed a shoved a bed with a blue sheet and pillow into a small room. He nailed up a decent sized shelf and placed miscellaneous objects on it. The last two were pictures, more particularly, one photo was black and white, and a helicopter is seen in the background, military men in uniform were at the sides of an individual wearing a pilot's mask and headphones. The individual had clawed feet and his hands were placed behind his back. The second image, in color was DT holding a smaller yet, rather identical polar bear in his arms, with a cute, tiny backpack, the caption on the frame said, 'Perry's first Day of School'. DT lowered his arms after placing the picture and he smiled brightly.

Jon, meanwhile had a room with a red sheeted bed, and instead of a shelf, he had a workbench with all sorts of metal parts on it. Next to the bench, on the floor, was a chest with duct tape placed on the front. Marker had been drawn on it, 'Robotic Parts and such'. With his room complete, Jon pulled out a foldable stool and sat at the bench and began to tinker away.

Steve's room was as simple as ever, a simple heavy-duty cot was wired from one wall to another. Steve lay in it, a camera tripod leaned against a wall and a large case labeled 'camera and camera equipment'. Was placed under the cot. Steve read a magazine on filming all the while.

With the three's respective rooms assembled, they all gathered in a large empty room, filled with boxes of lab equipment. They first set up the tables, then assembled computer desks. They took out things like, beakers, telescopes, and much more devices and gadgets and placed them on the tables. The three assembled their own computers on the computer desks. Finally, their rather large lab set up was done.

They moved everything else in and soon, the apartment was complete.

"Alright, electricity works, no problems with that." Jon said.

The other two nodded.

"Now the water should be turned on at about 6:30… so… in about" Jon's voice became more of a mumble. "3…2…1…"

However instead of the sink flowing with water, which DT turned on as Jon counted down. They heard a loud pop and splashing water.

"Oh dear…" DT said.

"That doesn't sound too good." Jon added.

"CALL THE MARIO BROS!" Steve yelled.

With that the three grabbed tools and attempted to find the source of the leak.

Meanwhile, Ash and Johnny briskly walked down the sidewalk. Ash's cheeks were a visible shade of pink. Ash held Johnny's hand, but neither of them looked at each other. Johnny's cheeks were pink too. Suddenly Johnny broke the silence.

"Well… maybe it isn't that bad, Buster clearly sees we go together, but I wasn't..."

"Expecting him to suggest we do _that_ …"

The finally looked at each other, they were now only one more block from Ash's apartment.

"Well, whatever we do, we'll get through it." Ash said.

"Together," Johnny finished.

They shared loving glances before making their way towards the apartment. They climbed up the steps and Ash unlocked her door. Her apartment empty, but unexpectedly, the lights were turned on. As they made their way in they crept around slowly. Then, they made a turn into the living room. On the floor, was a large water puddle. At the foot of the puddle was a comically placed 'wet floor' sign. Then a large ladder rose into the ceiling. They trailed the ladder up to an open panel. DT, upside-down and slowly lowering himself from the ceiling looked at the two.

"Heya." He said, calm as ever.

"Uh… Hi?" Ash replied, a little odd at the situation she was seeing.

"When the apartment's water was turned on, it appeared to have applied to much pressure to the pipes, so… one pipe burst and now we are fixing it." DT said.

"Oh okay…" Ash paused then shot a look towards DT. "Wait… We? Are all three of you in the ceiling!?"

Jon, popped his head out, also upside-down.

"Yep."

Steve did so as well.

"Mmhm,"

"Jon has the spare pipe, Steve has the glue and I have the flashlight." DT said.

Ash simply nodded, she mentally pinched herself to make sure she wasn't in a goofy dream or watching some comedy performance. The three hoisted themselves back into the open ceiling panel and Ash and Johnny could hear them monologuing about the pipe.

"Well, if you need us we'll be in my room." As said.

Johnny turned and looked at ash as if to say "Wait What?".

Johnny respecting Ash did not decline the 'invite' into her room. So, the two began down the hallway. However, and unexpectedly to Johnny, she turned around.

"Oh hey, this may sound weird to you guys…"

At the same exact time all three lowered themselves, upside-down from the ceiling once more.

"…But do any of you know how to do the Tango?" she asked, a blush forming on her face.


	11. Some Personal Time (Almost)

The three, hung upside down like bats from the opening in the ceiling. The looks on their faces were almost priceless.

"What?" DT asked, confusion obviously coursing through him.

Ash's blush grew more intense, as she now couldn't really mumble the question. She now at to ask them again, but more clear.

"Do one of you guys know how to do the Tango?" She asked.

"Um…." DT mumbled. "One moment please!"

The three hoisted themselves back up into the ceiling, much to Ash's dismay and annoyance. She then began to step away and just head to her room, the meeting at the theater already ran her down. The fact that Mike kept teasing her about it. His words echoed in her head. 'Look, Spikey's blushing!'. Then another one drilled it way into her head. 'Oh, come on, Ash, I bet you'd love to see Johnny with a rose in his mouth!'. That last one was when Rosita gave him a death stare to get him to stop. In the back of her mind, as much as see doesn't want to admit it, she actually loved the thought of Johnny up close, rose in mouth and holding her as she leaned back. The very image of it sent an excited chill down her spine. Now, tired, annoyed and just plain needing some Johnny's charm. She stepped down the hall. But, then her ears picked up something. Muffled arguing coming from the ceiling. So, she turned her stride and faced the opening, eavesdropping.

"Oh, come on… DT you did it before…" Jon's voice said.

"Yeah." DT scoffed. "Once… at the company dance."

"You did it so good too! Your lady friend thought so." Steve chimed in.

"Alright… Fine…"

DT lowered himself once more.

"Alright, I know how to Tango." He said. "And yes, I'll teach you."

Ash's cheeks grew bright red, she took a glimpse at Johnny and took notice that his cheeks were the same. Ash turned back to DT, his polar bear cheeks showed no signs of pink. Ash found this strange, but put the though aside.

"Y-You will?" Ashe asked, just to make sure that quirky polar bear wasn't pulling her chain.

"Yep." DT said.

"Oh, thank you!" She cheered. She covered her mouth in surprise… She didn't mean to get too excited. "I mean…" She cleared her throat, rather loudly. "Thank you."

"No problem. But, it'll have to be tomorrow, we still got a pipe to fix and its pretty much night time already."

Ash nodded and smiled at DT.

"Sure thing."

Ash excited, and not knowing exactly why, half-skipped to Johnny and grasped his large hands. She practically dragged the poor, unsuspecting gorilla to her room. It had been a long day, and Ash now practically addicted to his soft touch, wanted it again.

DT shook his head and smirked.

"She wanted to Tango with him…" DT said.

"I'm telling you, it's the rose, DT the rose always tips the girls." Jon teased.

DT hoisted himself into the ceiling once again.

Meanwhile, Ash getting pretty hot, and needy, dragged Johnny into her room. Teenage hormones took over her mind, despite knowing, three people in the same apartment are working on the water lines. She closed the door and shot a smirk at Johnny.

"Ash, love?" Johnny asked, rather puzzled. "What are you doing? You look up to something."

Ash didn't say a word, she only crept towards Johnny, whom she sat on the bed. Ash only smirked more, ash she crawled closer and closer to Johnny. She grabbed him by the collar and planted a smooth kiss upon his lips. However, because of her needs combined with her hormones, she wanted something more than a simple kiss. However, knowing Johnny's innocence had a hidden romantic side, she had to make sure he was one board too. Her answer came in the form of massive, yet gentle hands caressing her back. Ash's tongue knocked at Johnny's door. Johnny happily let her in. Their tongues then went on a frenzy, earning moans expelling out of Ash's mouth. She wanted this to last forever. Johnny's hands lowered from her back, to her hips and he gently pulled her close. Ash moaned a little louder and Johnny pressed harder to satisfy Ash. Suddenly without warning, Ash mistakenly let out a gasp.

"Johnny." She moaned. She paused to make sure she didn't say that too loud. Johnny became worried two, that the trio heard. However, all they could here was them chattering. So, after a moment. Ash shot another smirk at Johnny.

"Ready for round two?" She asked, her voice was low and very seductive.

Johnny touched her forehead with his.

"You betcha."

Right when they were about to start again. A sudden and very startling sound made its presence in the room. The dimly lit room was now illuminated from the hallway lights. The two shot their gaze to the door and saw a figure standing there.

"Hey guys we..." It was Steve. He saw them, Ash was on top of Johnny, her cheeks flaming red. They were frozen like that. Johnny's cheeks were on fire. So, Steve, not saying a word slowly backed out the door. His face was blank. The door closed with a light click. Steve paused for a moment before opening the door again. Johnny and Ash had sat themselves upright, and tried to compose themselves. Ash brushed her quills back, possibly to look natural. Johnny rubbed the back of his neck, to look innocent I guess.

"Hey uh…" Steve said, now timid and low. "We fixed the pipe, we just wanted to say good night to you all."

"W-Well, good night, you three…" Ash managed to get out, she didn't even look at Steve.

Johnny sat there for a moment. Suddenly, his eyes shot wide open.

"It's that late!?" he asked.

Steve nodded. Johnny stood up, really quick.

"I-I'm s-so sorry Ash I didn't mean to stay this late." He chattered.

Ash wanted to call him back, invite him to stay the night, but her voice was so broken after their run in with Steve, she couldn't get the words out. Johnny shot a kiss and said 'I love you, good night love.' Before bolting out the door.

Ash sighed deeply and fell flat on her bed.

"Ugh… Johnny's 'I don't want to rush things' and his innocence gets in the way sometimes…" She sighed once more.

"Oh… what I'd do to get him to stay here."

She took a glance at Steve, who was still in the doorway.

"You'll figure something out, and if not, I'm sure DT the love master will help you."

DT muffled voice came down from the above floor.

"I heard that!"

"Well… uh… you have a good rest Ashlyn… A-Ash… ley…?" Steve tilted his head. "Do'h whatever the heck your full name is."

With that Steve closed the door. Ash was going to change into her sleepwear, but suddenly, a wave of saddened laziness washed over here. She simply pulled herself up on the bed and slept… in here everyday outfit.

 **Author's notes:**

 **So, here I am again… Dr. DT. I've decided to let you know that I'm continuing this story. After a pep talk from family and myself, this story was decided to be fully completed, with the new story coming later. I'd also like to take this moment to tell you a truth.**

 **I don't know why, but maybe it's just me, but I find the lack of response troubling. I mean, I feel like nobody likes my story, all because they don't leave a review. I know people like them, but it struck me in a wave of stupidity and ignorance that I thought only a very small handful of people liked this story. I see the view count, I see the favorites, but it all just glides over my brain. The only thing I ask for you the readers to do, is send me a message, telling me your favorite part, why you like the story. I don't want to seem desperate for reviews, but I could use them. Especially from more than one person. Although, I do appreciate the encouragement, Mr. Humphrey. I thank you all for the support.**

 **I love you all.**

 **PS. Don't be afraid to submit request to me via PM. Good, day. Er I mean… *Ahem***

 **TOODLES!**


	12. Breakfast Time

Ash rested soundly, until her alarm went off. She groaned and outstretched her hand to turn it off. She missed and groaned after she heard it thud against the floor. She hoisted herself up out of bed, of course drenched in sweat from leaving her normal clothes on. She soon realized her quills were an absolute mess as she ran her hand through them. She sighed, having been involuntarily reminded of what happened with Johnny last night. He seemed so embarrassed about something. Ash shuffled her way off her bed, she decided with her quills in a mess, and drenched in sweat, she decided she desperately needed a shower. So, she picked up one of her spare outfits, and headed to her bathroom. While in the shower she hummed a tune, but it wasn't hers, no, it was in fact Johnny's performance song. She only realized she was humming it mid shower. She soon, stepped from the shower, steam escaping the door, feeling like a new woman. Ash figured she'd better make herself breakfast, but then she thought she'd invite Johnny back over. She flipped out her cell phone and dialed his number. It rang, but to her, surprise, Johnny' didn't pick up. Ash just left a voicemail.

"Hey Johnny," She cheered, "It's me Ash, I'm making breakfast if you'd like to come over."

Ash paused awkwardly, not knowing what else to day, so she finished with "See you if you come." And hung up.

Ash began towards her kitchen when she suddenly caught a delightful smell in the air. She took a big whiff and smiled widely.

 _What is that wonderful smell?!_ She mentally asked herself.

Against her better judgement to ignore the smell and just make breakfast, she got curious. Soon, she found herself trying to locate the source of the smell. She trailed it around her apartment. It must've been very good smelling for Ash to totally abandon breakfast. She soon however, found herself at the foot of her apartment door. She didn't want to, but curiosity got the best of her and she soon realized where it was coming from, the above floor. DT and Company's apartment was the one above hers, it had to be there's. Ash tried to coax herself into going back in her apartment and prepare breakfast for herself and Johnny. Yet again, however, and you guessed it by now, Ash's curiosity took over and she climbed up the stairs. Then there she was, DT's apartment door. Ash saw DT had placed a sign on it, it was a logo of some sort. Ash mumbled what it said to herself, "DT Corporation"?

She took one more whiff of the smell, she had found its source. She smiled and raised her hand to knock on the door. She paused, thinking about turning around, but an "eh" escaped her mouth and she knocked anyway. She heard monologuing coming from inside. The first one she heard was a strange voice, "Visitor detected at; Primary Entry Door". Then the others where the trio arguing on who's turn it was to answer the door. A loud sigh was expelled, although muffled from Ash's point of hearing, it was none other than DT's sigh. Ash waited patiently as his footsteps approached the door. Soon, it swung open and the tall, skinny polar bear was standing there. Ash then noticed he was holding… a plate of pancakes?

DT's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh!" He exclaimed. "Ash, hey."

"Hey" She responded.

"Come on in, we are done unpacking." DT invited.

Ash smiled and followed DT inside, the moment she walked into the place, she knew, then and there, that this was no ordinary apartment. She was in a laboratory, with bedrooms randomly shoved inside somewhere.

"Woah…" Was all she could say.

"Impressive, huh?" DT said, taking a bite of the pancakes. On his plate.

Ash nodded lightly, taking it all in, the beakers, the computers, the machines, the lab equipment all coming together to form an unbelievable image.

"Aw man…" She expelled. "takes me back to when my parents took me to a science museum."

DT shot a toothy grin at her.

Jonathon, now popping out of nowhere, greeted them as they walked by.

"Good morning, Ms. Ashlynn." He greeted.

Ash turned to him to say a greeting back, but paused when he two, had a plate of pancakes. DT took notice.

"Ah, I see your eyeing Jon's rather ridiculous number of pancakes, eh?" He teased.

"Yeah…" Ash reluctantly admitted. "I didn't make breakfast yet."

A perfectly timed growl came from Ash's stomach.

"Well, you're probably wondering, 'Where and how on Earth did they makes all these pancakes?"

Ash rolled her eyes playfully at the skinny polar bear.

"The oven." She sarcastically answered.

DT shook his head. Now, Ash was incredibly confused.

"You want some pancakes don't you, Ashlynn." DT teased, his toothy grin showing.

Ash nodded.

"Well then, follow me."

Ash feeling giddy and excited, followed DT happily as he led her to the rear of the apartment. They entered a large room and DT smiled widely, as Ash's jaw had dropped to the floor. In her view, was a large device, it spanned from one end of the room to the other. The device was conveyer belts being fed into it. It had lights all around it, however, they were off at this moment. Ash shuffled closer to it to get a better look. She turned to DT when his voice was raised, loud and proud.

"You are facing the…" He paused for effect. "Unnecessarily Large Food Creator Device or ULFC for short."

"Woah…" She said. "If you have enough time to put this thing together in one night, you need a girlfriend."

"Already got one." DT said. DT cleared his throat. "So, Ash? Are you hungry?"

Ash's face lit up.

"HECK YEAH!" She exclaimed.

"Well, you're in luck, there's a good amount of batter left in the holding tank." DT gave the tank a tap on the side.

"How do you use it?"

"Oh right." DT cleared his throat once again. He pushed a small button and the device jolted to life.

The lights lit up and conveyer belt sped up for a pre-use test run. Ash was in complete aw. Suddenly, a pad popped out the side of the device, it spooked Ash, but not too much. The screen lit up showing different options for pancakes. Ash's finger hovered above the pad, she spotted her choice.

"Oh, blueberry, my favorite." She pushed the picture of blueberry pancakes on the control pad.

The pad switched menu items from types of pancakes to toppings.

"Maple syrup, of course." Ash said.

After giving the machine its command. The conveyer belt spooled up, a paper plate plopped onto the belt and moved under a nozzle. The nozzle squirted out a dap of batter and the plate moved down the belt, under a small scooper, looking device. The scooper device drizzled blueberries on the pancakes. Then, it was in a small, yet powerful cooker they go. As Ash's mouth watered and her jaw dropped at the same time, she was too focused to realize DT was still in the room, holding a notepad and jotting down things as they happened. Then, the freshly cooked pancakes came out.

"Woah, dude… This machine of DT's is awesome!"

Finally, Ash was face to face with her pancakes. A small nozzle lowered from the innerworkings of the machine and coated the blueberry pancakes in maple syrup. Ash smacked her lips and picked up the plate. She smiled widely and turned to see DT eyes on his notepad, pencil in his ear and holding out a fork for Ash. She took it and cut a bit of her first pancake. The steam rose off it and a blueberry or two made their presence. Ash took a bite and gleamed. She swallowed quickly.

"Woah, DT dude… these pancakes rule!" She exclaimed.

"Why thank you." DT held his notepad to his side. "We have a dinner table towards the lobby... erm I mean entrance."

"Ok, and thanks DT."

"T'was a pleasure, Ashlynn."

Suddenly, Steve's voice rang through the apartment.

"Hey, Ash!" He called. "Johnny's at the foot of your Apartment!"

Ash swallowed another bite raced down the stairs. She couldn't resist taking another fork full on her way down. She soon swung her apartment door open. Johnny, smiled at her brightly.

"Hey Ash." He said. He noticed she was holding pancakes. "Did I interrupt any…"

Ash cut him off, after quickly swallowing piece of her pancakes.

"No, no, you didn't bother me. It just matters if you're here." She smiled.

"So, pancakes eh?" Johnny shot a warm smile towards Ash, she blushed lightly. "It that what we're having?"

"Actually, Johnny, I didn't make these."

Johnny's face became confused.

"Wait then who did?"

Ash took him by the hand, and excitedly smiled at him.

"All I need to say is you need, NEED to go up to DT's apartment."

With that, Ash told Johnny to follow her. They jogged up the stairs. Johnny was totally unsure what Ash was so giddy about. They jogged to the door, ash pointed excitedly at it.

"Come on!" she called for him.

"DT Corporation?" Johnny asked.

"No, silly not that, it's what's inside…"

Ash almost expected him to slide open the cracked door and make the big reveal to Johnny. However, Johnny wouldn't be Johnny if he didn't ask permission first. So, once Steve called that he could come in. Johnny opened the door and the look that appeared on his face said it all, Johnny was dumbfounded. He couldn't believe all this technology; lab equipment and other science objects was all in this moderate sized apartment.

"Bloody… crimety..." He said in amazement.

Steve rolled out on a swivel chair from his office.

"Heya, Johnny, we were wondering when you'd show up." He said.

Johnny didn't respond… he didn't have the breath to do so.

"Oh man, Johnny, this isn't even the best part." Ash teased. "DT?"

"Actually… its Jonathon's turn to do it," He gave Jon a nod to make sure. He nodded back. "I need to fill out some paper work."

Jon stood up from the couch and asked Johnny to follow him. After a while everyone had gathered in the living room, Steve was still in his swivel chair. Ash soon cleaned her plate and put it in a recycle bin. The next thing she saw was Johnny, a huge toothy grin on his face, his eyes amazed, and holding a steaming plate of chocolate chip pancakes.


	13. Teaching the Tango

Now the group sat around a coffee table, and chatted about miscellaneous stuff. Johnny of course, having recently acquired his pancakes, was still eating them. Ash and Johnny resisted, to an extent of asking personal questions. They had some chuckles, some laughs and most of all, they simply just had fun. Ash felt herself move closer to the trio, they became friends, good neighbors. Johnny took a bite of hi pancakes, but looked down in surprise as that was his last piece. He chuckled. Ash stood up and shown him where the recycle bin was and dropped the paper plate in there. The two sat back down, side by side. DT sat up from the couch, stretched and asked the two if they were ready. At first, they were confused, but then their checks went bright pink when they realized what they were being asked. They nodded.

"Alrighty, follow me." DT said.

DT led them to an empty room with a stereo. The two blushed even more, this was actually happening. The next thing they knew is that the door was closed. DT turned to face them.

"Alright, the only thing that's going to make this somewhat difficult, is, and take no offense, your size differences."

Ash played with her quills out of nervousness.

"Y-Yeah, we figured that." She said.

"So, let's get the first lesson out of the way." DT said.

Johnny and Ash looked at each other, their cheeks bright red. They turned and nodded.

"Alright, first rule of dancing; you can't dance without music."

So, in an incredible act of showing off… DT tossed the disk like a Frisbee into the stereo's disk slot. The two just looked at him as if he were super-natural. Then the music started to play.

"First this first, Johnny, extend your arm out like so." DT commanded, his arms showing an example.

"Ash, clasp his hands."

Ash did so, she felt so embarrassed, but excited at the same time.

"Alright, good so far." DT commented. "Now, Ash, takes medium steps backward, Johnny, do the same, but step forward, try to match Ash's movements."

They moved around for a moment, but then Ash let out a yelp. Johnny, stepped back, he saw what had happened, he had stepped on her foot. Johnny quickly lifted it and asked if she was okay, in a worried, frightened voice.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, it startled me more than anything." She claimed.

DT had paused the music.

"You good?" He asked.

They both nodded, ready to try again. They tried and tried again, stepping on each other's toes in the process, however, eventually they got that down and out. They did a few other steps; DT instructions became more and more complicated. But after a good amount of practice, they knocked them out, one by one. Now, DT had an awkward smile on his face. Upon closer inspection, Ash found it was indeed, a smirk forming on the very skinny polar bear's face.

"You did good so far, but now comes the difficult, and my favorite part; the twirl."

"Th-The what?" Ash asked. She was still holding Johnny's hand, upside down as they were at the part where the lady was tipped down.

The funny thing was, and DT had to not laugh at them for this, but Ash wasn't actually touching the floor. She was lifted in the air because of her short height. Also, she was tipped down.

"Alright, first step is simple." DT said. "First, hoist Ash back up and place her on her feet."

Johnny did as he was told and gently placed Ash on her feet.

"Now, I'm lazy and I don't have a partner, and on top of all that it's hard to explain."

DT reached into his pocket and pulled out a large phone. He typed something in and signaled them over.

"Alright, now, do as they do in this video."

The video showed two lizards doing the tango, but, DT skipped to the part where they twirl. The couple in the video let go of each other for a short time, then the woman spun around back into the man's arms and was dipped down once more. DT paused the video.

"Think you can do that?"

"Yeah, with practice we'll get it." Johnny said.

Ash nodded in agreement. They walked back to their places.

"Alright, dip Ash back down, then pull her up, let go, she'll spin and then grab a hold again, then Johnny, you dip her down once more."

So, they did. It took a few tries but they did it. Ash had to admit, under her punk rock teenager attitude, she was having fun. More fun than she had in years, well, beside the show of course. So, they did it one more time to perfect it. As spun around and was caught by Johnny and dipped. DT stopped the music.

"And… we'll stop there for today." He said.

Ash being hoisted back up, suddenly placed a hand on her head.

"ugh, I need to sit down." She said.

DT was too busy ejecting the music disk to notice, but Johnny sure did. Ash began to walk out of the room and was followed by a worried Johnny.

"What's the matter, love?" He asked her.

"I-Its nothing really." He sat down on the couch, across from Jonathon somehow sprawled out in the love seat, snoring and having an issue of 'Reader's Digest' on his face.

Ash sighed, knowing Johnny wanted the truth, but she knew he wouldn't push her to say it.

"I- uh… never told you this, but I uh… get motion sickness…"

Johnny looked concerned.

"Why haven't you told me?" He asked.

"It's just…" She groaned. "I didn't want to worry you. I-I'm sorry."

Ash now looked down at the floor. Johnny sat down and wrap his around her and pulled her close.

"It's okay…" He said. "It is not your fault… just… you know… tell me if you start to feel sick."

"Okay…" She whispered.

"And remember, love, I'm always here for you."

He kissed her lightly. They had a chuckle when Jonathon's book finally slide off of his face.

"I… I don't think I can do the twirl part without getting at least a little queasy."

Johnny recalled how much they did the twirl. It clicked in his head and his eyes widened.

"W-We, practiced it at least six times." He said.

"I'm sorry…" Ash whispered.

"Don't be…" Johnny said, he stood up, holding Ash's hand. "Let's get you back to your apartment, you'll need some rest before we go to the theater this evening."

Ash stepped off the couch and followed Johnny to the door.

"See ya, guys, we're heading out for now!"

Ash raised her hand to wave goodbye, but no one was in the room, beside a loudly snoring Jonathon. They excited into the door, and Johnny closed the door behind him. After a few moments, DT finally appeared from the stereo room.

"Did you get that Jon?"

Jon, sat up, wide awake.

"Sure did."

"Good..." DT said. "Update the logs and add that information in."

"Yes sir."

Jonathon jumped up and walked into the computer lab. DT started towards is workspace.

"We need all the data we can get." He mumbled to himself, before entering his workspace, lighting up a sign that said, 'Danger: Radioactive Materials, enter with caution.'. He closed the door swiftly and clicked the lock.


	14. An Unexpected Meet and Greet

DT, having on a hazmat suit and gas mask that's modified to fit his muzzle, worked diligently. He opened a container and pulled out a blue and red glowing rod. The rod pulsated from bright to dim and DT placed in on a table. He then, took off his gas mask and placed it on the table, with a thump. His face looked troubled, but it wasn't the red and blue glowing rod in front of him causing the trouble. No, it was something else troubling the young polar bear's mind. Before he could rub his hands in his face to clear his mind, a telephone in one of the labs started to ring. DT jolted up, still wearing the paint suit. He swiftly walked out of the room at a fast pace. He ran across Jon, who also was going after the phone.

"I got it, I got it." DT said.

Jon stopped in his tracks as DT grabbed the phone off of the wall.

"Hello?"

"Hey…" The voice was slow. "Is this…. DT?"

"Yes, sir." DT answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Ok, I'm Ash's, and your landlord, Ash didn't have your number so she called me."

DT stood there and listened to the landlord. DT swayed back and forth whilst doing so.

"She said she left her phone in your apartment somewhere."

DT turned around for a moment.

"Well, we haven't seen it."

Jon now piped up.

"That's because I picked it up from the couch before Steve could sit on it."

'Never mind." DT said. "Does she want us to drop it off?"

The landlord paused for a moment, possibly to look over the text Ash sent to him.

"Yes, she says she at the… Moon Theater."

DT rubbed his forehead.

"Yeah…" He breathed. "We'll bring it to her."

"Ok."

Then the landlord hung up. DT placed the phone back on its holding. He faced Jon.

"Let me get out of my suit and I'll meet back in the living room."

So, DT went into his workspace again, put away the glowing rod, took off his paint suit and then, pushed a button under the table and the entire thing folded into a suitcase. DT remerged from the room, wearing a t-shirt. Steve and Jon waited for him on the couch. They signaled DT over.

"Hey, we just remembered something."

DT's face lowered into confusion.

"What?"

"We don't have a car." Jon said. He soon leaned in to whisper to DT. "It wouldn't be normal to just… you know… _'appear'_ there."

DT only shrugged.

"We still have the moving van parked out front." He said.

With that, DT headed for the door.

"You can't be serious…" Jon groaned.

The next things for sure, all three of them were smashed into the cab and driving down the road. The large U-Haul van didn't look goofy, it's the reason they were driving it today was the reason. Just imagine, three dudes use a U-Haul truck to deliver a phone to someone. Talk about unnecessary. So, while the trio were driving a large truck to simply take a misplaced cell phone to a friend, the theater crew were getting exposition on DT and Co.

Mike had chimed up.

"So, you called your landlord, so this… DT dude can bring your phone to you."

"Well… yeah… I left it in his apartment." Ash answered.

"Well, Ash, when did you meet this gentle-bear and his friends?" Rosita asked.

"Remember when the tigers tried to attack us?" Johnny asked.

Rosita nodded.

"Well, it was DT and his friend Jonathon who saved us."

Rosita looked up to think for a moment, and hummed to herself.

"So, that would be…" "About a week ago, maybe?"

"Yeah, I think?" Ash answered.

Rosita smiled.

"They sound like a friendly bunch. We'll need to thank them when they get here."

Ash and Johnny nodded. Suddenly, they all heard a loud engine roar from outside. Johnny and Ash looked behind them. They saw a large truck pull park in front of the theater. The engine was shut down, yet nobody inside moved. Buster, confused, asked aloud;

"Why is there a U-Haul truck outside?"

"I… don't entirely know…" Johnny said.

Then the doors opened. A pair of legs landed on the pavement and was followed by another pair of legs. Once they stepped out of the door's way so they could close it, it was then the theater crew saw who they were.

"That's them." Ash said.

"Jeez!" Mike expelled out. "What's with the walking toothpick!?" He was pointed at DT.

"Mike! Don't be rude, I'm sure Mister, I mean… Doctor DT will explain his lack of…" Rosita couldn't finish without sounding rude.

Finally, the now revealed trio enter the theater, calm as can be, despite being a group of utter misfits. DT held the door open for his companions and he followed behind. They ignored the weird looks they were receiving, but just about everyone, besides Rosita, Johnny and Ash.

"Ah, there you are Ash, here's your phone."

DT handed Ash's phone to her.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ash cheered. "You're awesome."

"We kept it from Steve's peering eyes." He joked, earning a giggle out of her.

Buster, now decided he'd be friendly to DT walked and outstretched his hand. DT took with a toothy grin.

"You must be Doctor DT?" He asked.

"Yes, indeed." He released Buster's hand.

"Allow me introduce my colleagues; here we have Jonathon Mackenzie, you may refer to him as Doctor Mackenzie. Then, finally we have…"

As DT wanted, the theater crew all tilted their heads, waiting for the big reveal.

"Steve." DT finished.

"Well, DT, Jonathon and Steve, let me introduce you to the theater crew." He excitedly said.

As he went down the line, he swung his arms toward them in a dramatic manner, probably just to embarrass them.

"We have… Rosita, Gunter, Mike, Ms. Crawly, Meena, Ash and Johnny."

Ash smiled, but then it faded.

"I'm sorry, DT, I know you had 'Doctor' in your name, but Jonathon too?"

"Oh yes, I forgot. We both have doctoral degrees." DT said.

Jonathon stepped forward to speak.

"I have two doctoral degrees, one in machinery and one in robotics."

DT now spoke up.

"Mine is in nuclear chemistry or nuclear engineering, and computer programming."

Buster suddenly remembered something Ash had said while DT and Co. were on their way here. Buster, not thinking, just asked it anyway.

"Hey, Ash?"

"Hm?"

"Did you say DT was teaching you the Tango?" He asked, bus suddenly gasped and covered his mouth.

Ash and Johnny's cheeks grew hotter and redder than the sun. Mike's voice boomed through the theater.

"HA! I KNEW SPIKEY WANTED TO SEE THAT ROSE IN JOHNNY'S MOUTH!"


	15. These Guys are Advanced

With their cheeks aflame, Ash and Johnny nervously took a few steps back. Johnny scratched his head for moment. Ash however, looked a little troubled, something was on her mind. She took a step forward and called out to Buster.

"Yes Ash?" He called back.

"Can we speak with you alone, in your office?"

"Uh… sure, guys follow me."

The three bolted up the stairs, to not get spotted by the other. So, DT, Jon, Steve and the others were left down stairs. Although most of the group had their eyes on the odd trio. However Mike was the only one to really noticed Ash and Johnny went to speak with Buster. So, getting mischievous and curious, Mike decided to try and eavesdrop of them. However, as me climbed his way up the stairs, a loud metallic bang echoed around the theater. Mike jolted and nearly fell off of the step he was on, he looked back to see DT looking down at a strange looking object.

"Oops, I dropped it."

"Wh-What is this, what do you have there?" Mike asked.

DT picked it up from the floor and hold it. He pointed his hand at it.

"This?" DT asked. "This is one of my greatest inventions." He smiled.

DT spun around.

"Who's up for a demonstration?" He asked.

Meanwhile upstairs in Buster's office, Ash and Johnny sat in front of the desk and Buster sat behind it. Buster face was rather down looking. He was twiddling his thumbs. Suddenly he started…

"G-Gee Ash, I'm sorry for not realizing you had motion sickness."

"It's okay Buster, you didn't know."

Buster placed his hands on his desk.

"Well, what you'd you like to do now, because, I'm not going to make you dance?"

"Sing." Was Ash's answer.

With that, Buster nodded.

"Any songs you can think of?"

Johnny shook his head. Ash took a moment to think but stopped and shook her head as well. The three soon decided to head back down stairs and tell the rest of the theater crew what they talked about. As the three stepped down the stair case, Ash's gloomy face went into an expression of utter confusion. Buster saw it too. Finally, Johnny trailed behind them and saw the lobby suddenly had a bunch of stuff in it, from crates, to bottles, large things, to small things had all somehow been transported into the room.

"What the…" Moon mumbled. "Hey! What's going on down there?"

"Moon!" Mike yelled for him. "You've got to see what this DT gentleman cooked up here!"

So, Buster, Ash and Johnny all rushed down the stairs, to see DT holding that peculiar object.

"Ah, Ash, just in time." DT said, turning to face them. "Name a miscellaneous object, just about any object you can think of."

Ash suddenly thrown into the spotlight, couldn't think of anything. However, Johnny knelt to her aid. He whispered something in her ear.

"Well Ash, you've always wanted to get a decent vase in your room."

Ash smiled and nodded.

"DT?" She asked. "Could I have a vase please?"

DT smiled and turned a dial on the small, hand held device. With each object that shown on the tiny screen, that wasn't a case, DT would mumble no. Finally, he came across a vase and pressed a green button. The device shook and rattled, as jets of purple lightning started to shoot out of it. Suddenly a flash of and then, silence. The only sound was the vase, rolling on its side until it stopped at Ash's feet. Dumbfounded and amazed, Ash picked up the vase and examined it closely. Not a single scratch or chip was on it.

"H-How did you do this!?" Ash practically shouted. "What even is that thing?"

Johnny soon joined in.

"How does a vase fit in that tiny thing?"

DT smirked and spun around for suspense.

"Ladies and gentleman, what you are gazing upon and marveling at is none other than, The Hand-Held Quantum Storage Device." He said, with immense pride in his voice.

The theater crew soon found themselves, as if they were in the presence of an alien, besides Steve. There's no way, they thought, no way this one polar bear has this advanced technology. They had to be dreaming. But no matter how much they tell themselves to wake up, pinch themselves or slap themselves, this was no dream they were waking up from, this wasn't a dream at all. This was all real as can be.

"H-How does the device work, Doctor?" Meena asked, a little nervous.

"Well, pay attention, as this is super complex. You see the device is powered by Quantum energy and once powered up, its basic function is to split the atoms of whatever its head is pointed at and stores the atoms in a small container. Once an object is requested to be re-summoned, the device re-assembles the atoms in the world and places the object within it."

DT took a breath.

"Wow…" Ash said. "No kidding, that _was_ complex."

Buster took a step forward, a smile turned into a frown.

"I have to admit, DT, that was really cool, but now we have to clean all of this stuff up."

The entire theater, besides Jon and Steve, look down, as they weren't looking forward to cleaning all this mess up.

"Ah don't worry, watch this." DT began to push buttons on the device. "Oh wait!"

DT then began to press more buttons and then soon after, a ding sounded.

"There, the device now know I gave you the vase, Ash."

Ash nodded, and shot a bright smile at DT, and DT smiled back.

"Now, watch this."

DT yet again pressed a few buttons, then placed the device upright on the floor. The device suddenly floated up and jolted, the same purple lightning shot out of it. Suddenly, in a much brighter purple flash, practically everyone in the room was temporarily blinded. Then once they opened their eyes, Mike gasped, Meena's jaw dropped, Rosita, Gunter, Ash and Johnny were all dumbfounded yet again and Ms Crawly said something about missing it.

They all saw that every single object that came out of the device was now gone.

"Just like that, every object that came out of this thing is now right back in."

Mike turned to Ash and whispered to her.

"Let's just go out on a limb and say these guys are a lot more advanced than we first thought they were."

Ash nodded in agreement.


	16. Reveiwing the Data

Ash's apartment door opened quickly, she was holding a multitude of plastic bags.

"You see, Johnny, I'd think we ought to freshen this place up a bit." She said as she shunted her way in.

Johnny followed behind her with more plastic bags.

"Besides, your birthday is this weekend." She flashed him a bright smile.

Johnny gave a slight nod, he smiled for a second, but it soon faded. Ash noticed the lack of a verbal response and turn to face Johnny with a worried expression. She placed her bags on the floor and stepped to him.

"Johnny?" She asked. "What's wrong?"

John scratched the back of his neck out of nervousness. He didn't face Ash and busied himself by placing the bags in the kitchen.

"It's just… ah…." Johnny's face was troubled. "My dad's not gonna be here this year." He said, glumly.

Ash out of instinct, grasped his hand and made sure he was looking at her. She smiled at him.

"Listen, Johnny, I promise, I'll make this the best birthday you've ever had." She encouraged him.

"Alright." Johnny responded.

Ash sighed in relief, having drove Johnny out of his depressed state. She pecked him on the cheek.

"Now, come help me." She half-teased and half requested. "Let's set up these air fresheners."

Ash pulled out two plug-in air fresheners and waved them at Johnny with a smile. Johnny could help but grab Ash and hoist her up in his arms.

"Let's get to work then, shall we, love?"

Meanwhile, in the apartment above Ash's; Jonathon and Steve had been sitting in a dark room. Practically, the only lights were the one's flashing on the server racks they were sitting in front of. Suddenly, a door opened, and a skinny polar bear stepped inside.

"Nice of you to show up DT," Jon said. "We've only been waiting an hour…"

Steve added on with the nagging.

"What did you do, lock every door in this place?"

"Almost, I locked the labs and the front door." DT responded.

The other two looked at each other in unison.

"Let's get this started." DT began. "So, gentleman, since we've begun this rather large experiment, what are some of the things we noticed so far?"

Steve raised his hand, earning him a frown from DT.

"Steve, you can just say it, we are not in school."

"Resetting this experiment was a pain in the butt, and… it was really dangerous to reset."

DT nodded.

"Yeah, but we had no choice, our subjects would have been damaged, or in fact killed, so resetting the entire test was necessary."

"It just the way we reset the test, what other things could have changed?"

DT pointed a pen at Jon.

"You're right…" DT said. "What other things could have changed… other than…"

"One of our subjects suddenly getting motion sickness?" Jon finished for him.

"Yeah…" DT said.

DT pulled down a white board from the ceiling. He picked up a small white remote and clicked it. A projector projected an image, an image of research notes.

"Now, here we have some notes taken at, attempt number one, before the reset. Now what do we have here?"

"Well, sir, during attempt number one, test subject one was a really good dancer. However, things went eerie, the experiment was reset, and now all of a sudden, she can't dance." Jonathon said.

"Exactly. Could this be one of the many consequences of…"

DT was interrupted, when he heard knocking at the front door.

"Alright, write all that down and put it in the filing cabinet, I'll answer the door."

With that Jon and Steve both copied down what was said, as the lights were flicked on, the white board ascended into the ceiling once more and the projector was put away. DT raced to the door and unlocked it, then swung it open.

"What do you…" He paused and noticed a wide-eyed Ash was at his door. "Ash?"

"Uh… Hey?" She said.

"Hello, what are you… uh… doing here?"

Ash clasped her hands together and leaned slightly towards DT.

"I need a second opinion, I put air fresheners in my apartment to get it smelling good for this weekend."

DT nodded.

"Tell you what, let me get the guys and you can have multiple opinions, and not just two."

Ash smiled.

"Thank you, I'll be down stairs."

"Alright."

DT closed the door as Ash walked away. DT returned to the server room just as Jon closed the filing cabinet.

"Everything put away?"

"Yep." The other two answered.

"Alright, Ash wants to make sure her apartment smells nice, so we got to go down there and give our opinions."

So, the trio headed down stairs and DT knocked on Ash's door. She happily invited them inside. Their noses were greeted by the aroma of cinnamon. Ash had covered her apartment with cinnamon plug-in air fresheners.

"Wow, smells really nice, Ash." DT commented.

"Thank you, me and Johnny worked hard to get all these things set up."

Jonathon appeared from behind DT.

"Speaking of Johnny, where'd did he go?"

Ash paused, her smile went into a frown, but she covered it up.

"He uh… had to go back home early…" She said.

Jon, now regretting asking that question as it made Ash sad.

"Hey, what's going on this weekend?" DT asked.

Ash now perking up, seemed to get giddy inside.

"Oh!" She exclaimed "Its Johnny's birthday, this Saturday."

DT eyes grew wide.

"Oh?" He asked. "Well, I hope we don't interrupt anything from up there." DT said pointing up.

"What? No, no, don't worry you guys, you're invited." Ash assured.

The trio smiled.

"But," she continued. "I'll need help Friday night."

"With what?" Steve asked.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll see." She responded with a smirk with a hint of a blush.

She obviously had something big planned for Johnny.

"I have two big surprises for Johnny, I need your help with at least one of them."

"Of course, what are we helping you with?"

"All I can say is; bring back the U-Haul van here by Friday." Ash answered.

With that, the three all got out their phones, all dialing the local U-Haul rental.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked.

"We kind of already sent back the U-Haul truck, that's why we were late getting back to the apartment." DT answered.

"So, all three of you are calling the rental place?" She asked, sarcasm in her voice.

"Steve, put your phone away, it's my turn to make the company, erm I mean, group call." Jon said.

Ash smiled and playfully shook her head.


	17. Getting the Surprise(s)

A few days went by and oddly enough, Ash didn't want Johnny to come to her apartment until the weekend came. Johnny's birthday was Saturday, but today, today was Friday. The trio in their apartment had not even had a chance to eat breakfast yet, when a rapid knock was sounding at their door. It turned out to be an over-excited Ash, who was putting her big plan into action. She needed to trios help. Ash excitedly wanted to get the things done, therefor, forced the trio out of their apartment.

"Ash, could we get breakfast first?" DT asked.

"Can't." She huffed. "We'll just eat out."

DT just shrugged his shoulders and the group went on their merry way. They met Meena waiting outside and then after a moment of greeting, Ash reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Alright, Meena and I are going to pick up one of Johnny's presents, I need you to do this." Ash handed DT the paper.

Jon of course, tried to snatch it from him, by DT turned to keep it from him. His eyes widened.

"Are you sure about this?"

Ash simply nodded.

"Then, I promise, we'll stop to grab a bite to eat. Ok?"

Finally, DT agreed with the task he and the other two were asked to do. The group separated and DT shot a smirk at the other two, whom caught on. The trio was not stepping near another moving van or truck, they were doing this task in a much faster and more efficient way.

Meanwhile, Ash and Meena had made their way to an instrument store. They stepped inside and a small bell rang. They walked around and gazed at the different instruments. Finally, the two walked up to the main counter and an elderly animal stepped forward.

"Hello, there, miss." He greeted in a raspy voice.

"Heya." Ash responded. "We are here to pick up an instrument."

"First name?"

"Ashlynn."

"Last initial?"

"P."

"Alrighty… your piano is around back; shall I get it for y-…"

"No, no, we'll get it ourselves." Meena rightfully protested.

The two then began to push the large thing out the door. They waved the store manager goodbye and began a painfully long trek to a certain location.

While this was happening the trio now in a room with a closet. Extracted stuff from the quantum storage device and placed it in the closet. A duffle bag, a suitcase, and a punching bag had been shoved inside the closet. Once a final shove made sure everything was in place and not going to fall over, DT looked at John and Steve.

"Now, let's do our other task."

"Get your car from the TTP?"

"Yes, we are getting the DT mobile."

Steve soon piped up.

"Why do you even call it that…"

Then the three stepped outside the room.

Ash and Meena, practically dying of exhaustion, neared that certain location. Suddenly, DT and the trio suddenly walked out of a building.

"That car of yours, DT, is quite snazzy." Jon commented.

Ash and Meena gazed at each other for a moment, not having a clue what Jonathon was talking about. Ash never seen DT in a car at all. Meena, having just met the trio a few days ago, isn't one to judge. However, they turned to see the two struggling to push the piano up a hill. Suddenly, they ran full sprint to them.

"Jeez, I knew you were getting a present for him but something as heavy as that?!" DT exclaimed.

Ash looked up, a feeling of guilt washed over her and she mentally smacked herself.

 _UGH. Why didn't I get him to get the piano and I'll get Johnny's stuff!_

The three all grabbed the piano.

"Don't worry we got it." Jon said.

Ash and Meena stopped pushing it. Then expectedly, Jon and DT hoisted the large instrument in the air as if it were a feather. Meena's jaw dropped to the floor as they effortlessly, jogged up the hill with it.

"Well, come on, someone needs to open the door!" DT shouted.

Soon enough, the piano had been squeezed the door and covered with a tarp. The group all smiled having completed their tasks. Having caught her breath after a few minutes Ash stood up from the couch.

"Alright, as promised, we're heading to town to eat." She said.

"Where are, we going?" DT asked.

"There's this awesome pizza joint downtown, I say we head there." Ash answered.

Cool.

"Hey, why don't I just take us there?" DT offered.

"In your U-Haul?" Ash teased.

"Nope, let's just say I have a surprise for you two." DT said to Ash and Meena.

Without saying another word DT stepped outside. A few moments of awkward silence later, and they all heard a somewhat loud hum. Jon and Steve smiled knowingly, and told Ash to look outside. A the car was dark blue and looked like it was built in the 1950s or 60s. The second thing Ash noticed, it had no wheels. It hovered above the ground and moved smoothly. DT was wearing a pair of shades, which just made him look goofy. The car soon came to a stop as an astonished Meena stood next to Ash. Small metallic legs popped out where the wheels should be and the car lowered itself down.

DT stepped out and flipped his shades into the car.

"Behold, the DT mobile, a 1967 muscle car that has been converted into a hover car. Its engine has been replaced with a small yet powerful fusion reactor. The reactor is cooled by…" DT began to trail off.

"DT stop talking, you're getting way too into it." Jon interrupted.

"Right, hop in."

The group all got in the car, with the trio somehow squished in the front and Meena and Ash in the back seats. DT pushed a small button and the landing struts suddenly jutted back inside the car and the car dropped for a split second. Ash gasped as the car fell but it soon bounced back up. Then DT turned the and _flew_ down the road.


	18. Johnny's Birthday

By the time the group got back, it was nearly dusk. DT's car was parked in front of the apartment building, its landing struts jutting out the side. No one was in the car, but the first-floor apartment had its lights on and silhouettes could be seen having a conversation from inside. Ash was pacing back and forth in her living room, while Jon and Steve were sitting on the couch, Meena was on the couch too, as DT let her have his seat and stood up. Ash had a nervous expression on her face as she was super nervous about tomorrow, AKA Johnny's birthday. This was defiantly not her normal, punk-rock, teenage attitude, then again, she was with friends. Ash kept saying what could go wrong, despite the amazing amount of encouragement from the other four. Finally, she accepted that nothing would go wrong, Johnny would like his gifts, and the party will be just fine. So, having finally calmed down Ash, she sent the rest on their way, claiming they needed their sleep for tomorrow. Then Ash, dressed in her night outfit and plopped herself on the bed, reading a rock magazine until she fell asleep.

Suddenly, light shown in her room and Ash groggily opened her eyes. She lifted her head, and her quills were in a mess. A small puddle of drool was on her pillow. Ash took a peek at her alarm clock and realized she had slept passed her alarm. She jolted herself up, and hurried into the shower. She hastily washed her quills. She wanted to get some decorating done before Johnny's arrival. She raced into her living room, her foot hit something hard, she regained her balance to see DT, having somehow got into her apartment, on a step ladder, trying to put up a birthday banner.

"DT how did you, you know what, never mind…" She said.

DT turned around.

"Oh hey, sorry Ash, I uh… well I was the only one awake…"

Ash rolled her eyes, but then smiled at that skinny polar bear's quirkiness.

"Here" Ash said. "You look like you need some help."

Ash climbed up on a TV stand and put a pin in the other end of the banner. They climbed back down and DT put the step ladder away.

"So, what's the plan, for today of course." DT asked.

"First, Meena should come with the cake, guest arrive and finally Buster should bring Johnny here. Then, we surprise him, eat some cake, have him open his gifts and uh… hope it all goes well."

"Good plan." DT commented. "I'll be back down in a moment or two, I have to wake up the rest of the crew."

DT stepped out into the hallway and trotted up the stairs. Ash smiled at her slightly decorated apartment, Johnny would like it even if it wasn't decorated. She soon was pulled out of her thoughts when her doorbell rang. She opened the door and a patiently waiting Meena, holding a cake stepped inside.

"Hey Ash." She greeted. "You ready for today?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." She said.

Meena placed the cake on a counter and they waited for the others to arrive. DT soon popped in the door followed by his colleagues.

"Howdy Ash" Jon greeted.

"Hey."

Steve soon sat himself down and kind of… fell asleep. As more and more guests started to arrive, mostly made up of the theater crew, the room got a little more crowded. All the while, they had a laugh at Steve passed out in the love seat. Finally, the last of the guest had arrived, and as soon as she entered the door everyone stopped to look. Nana Noodleman, along with Eddie had just entered the room. Nan had opened up quite a bit since the re-opening of the theater. So, she strided a long a slight, hard to see grin on her face.

"Well, I just about recognize everyone here…" She said. "Besides, these three." She looked directly at the trio.

"Well, I'm Dr. DT, doctor of nuclear chemistry. Down there, is Jonathon, and sprawled out of the love seat is Steve."

"May I know your full name, DT?" she asked.

"Doctor DT is my full name, ma'am."

"Well, what about Steve?" Nana's voice grew more and more confused.

"Steve doesn't have a last name."

Steve suddenly sat up, his black iris-less eyes opened.

"Who keeps saying my name?" He asked.

"Well, wakey, wakey, sleeping prince." Jon teased.

Nana continued.

"I'm guess Jonathon is…"

"That's right…" DT answered.

Nana looked confused. She lost her grin and became simply dumbfounded.

"Jonathon R. Mackenzie Junior." DT finished.

Nana now, gave up and placed her hoof on her forehead and shook it.

Ash suddenly shouted.

"Guys, I got a text from Mr. Moon, he says he and Johnny will arrive shortly!"

"And?" Jon added.

"Hide!"

With that it seen everyone was in a scramble to hide themselves. However, amidst the chaos, DT Steve and Jon shuffled their way to a corner. All thee smirked at one another as they pulled out small pen looking device, with a click of the button they faded into invisibility, just as the lights went out. There was awkward whispering, mostly people telling others to shut up. Finally, quiet reign supreme and the room fell silent. The door knob jiggled and twisted and in stepped Johnny. All at once everyone revealed themselves, as well as yelling "surprise!".

Johnny stepped in the rest of the way and let Buster in from behind him as well.

"Woah, thank you guys." Johnny exclaimed. "Thank you all!"

Johnny walked in greeting, hugged and thanked just about everyone. Then Johnny noticed something off.

"Hey, where's DT?" he asked.

Everyone started looking around for them, all of which besides Johnny, knew he and his colleagues were there just a moment ago. Suddenly, DT and the other two faded back in and were visible again. They noticed they were getting stared at by everything.

"Now DT, a small pocket sized thing that can hold anything inside it, wicked, as Ash would say." Mike said.

"But a doo-dad that makes you invisible!? You my pal are one highly intelligent polar bear."

DT pulled out the pen shaped device and showed it off. He called it the "hand held cloaking device". However, not wanting to distract everyone from the party DT put it in his pocket for later. Soon everyone wished Johnny a happy birthday and handed him cards. Steve kept silently longing for the cake. So, when Ash said "Who want's cake?", Steve of course was second in line, behind the birthday boy. Soon everyone was either sitting around, eating cake and gossiping with their neighbor or hanging around Johnny for the time being. DT feeling rather elated, told jokes around the coffee table. They were all science related, but everyone had a good time anyway. Suddenly Ash tapped a fork on a glass of water. This got everyone's attention. She cleared her throat.

"Attention everyone, it's time to open presents." She said. "The first one is in this room." She said, signaling for everyone to follow her.

Johnny walked by her side and saw his present. Although the sheet concealed what it looked like, Johnny clearly made out what it was in a heartbeat. He waited for Ash to tell him it was okay to uncover it. He somewhat gently pulled off the sheet and revealed a shiny new piano. The keys were bright white and black, the woodgrain had been polished.

"Woah…" Johnny said in amazement.

"Thank you so much…" Johnny didn't exactly know who to thank.

DT shot a serious attention grabbing look at Johnny and pointed to the porcupine standing next to him.

"A-Ash? You bought this… for me?" He asked.

"Of course, I did."

"How much did it…"

Ash smiled and shushed him.

"Ah ah ah, Johnny, we're not going to ask that question."

Johnny just decided to keep his mouth shut, didn't want to ruin the moment. However, Johnny soon noticed something.

"Hey Ash?" He asked.

"Why is the piano in _your_ apartment?"

Ash only smiled before reaching for a duffle bag, that's oddly a little large for her. She held it up to her waist, it was heavy but that bright smile on her face didn't fade away.

"I figured Johnny…" she began. "That your piano should be where you are going to stay."

Johnny instantly knew what she meant and was doing. Ash was inviting Johnny to stay with her. Johnny's cheeks began to turn pick and without a second of hesitation, knelt to hug Ash, thus accepting her offer. She squeezed him back.

"I love you Ash."

"And I love you Johnny."

The two broke the embrace.

"Well, uh guess I should bring my stuff over…" Johnny said.

"Oh, don't worry." Ash said. "It's all already here."

Johnny shook his head, confused.

"Wait, how did you get all my stuff here?" He asked.

"I know a few people." She said, and while Johnny wasn't paying attention, winked at the DT trio.


	19. Karaoke Troubles

The two broke the embrace, and as much as they wanted to, they could just kiss each other in front of everyone. The two did the least they could do, and held hands and continued the party. They squeezed past a few people before they made it back into the living room. DT and Company had somehow already made their way to the couch and sat down. Ash passed them by and smiled at them, but they failed to notice, Ash simply turned her head away. Ash became a little frightened when a small white mouse suddenly appeared in front of her face. It was Mike and he had a stern look upon his face.

"Hey, Spikey," he said. "What about that karaoke you promised."

Ash mentally punched herself, she had forgotten all about the karaoke machine she borrowed from Meena's mom. She raised her voice to get everyone's attention.

"Hey everyone, a karaoke machine is hooked up to the TV, who wants to sing first!" She called.

In the midst of the commotion of all the people who really wanted to sing, DT stood up tilted his head for the two others to follow him. They stood up reluctantly and followed DT as he hastily walked out the door. They two caught up to him and he stepped on the stairs.

"DT where are you going?"

"Our apartment."

"Why?"

"I don't want to sing and I don't want to be pressured into singing." He said.

DT pushed open their apartment door and planted himself on the couch. His paw rubbed his face. DT groaned softly. The two, as much as they wanted to go back down and rejoin the party, thought it would be better if they just stuck to DT for now.

Meanwhile back in the apartment below. Ash knew exactly who she wanted to have sing next. She raised the microphone in her hand and shouted his name.

"Dr. DT!" Her voice rang.

The crowd awaited him to suddenly appear. But he didn't. The party goer's voices soon died down. They all realized, that DT had disappeared, without a single person noticing until now.

"DT?" Ash's voice called once more, only to be ignored as if she was in a void of nothingness.

She slowly sat the microphone down. Knowing where he might be and squeezed her way through to her door as everyone watched her. She didn't say a word. Mike, although the groups jerk, decided to take the attention off Ash and put himself in the spotlight. So, he grabbed the microphone and starting singing a song to distract everyone. Ash hurried her way up the stairs and saw DT's door was wide open. Her jog slowed to a walk. She peeked her head inside, and knocked on the already open door.

She put on a friendly smile.

"Heya." She said. "Why aren't you singing?"

DT lifted his head from his palms.

"I don't dance." He said.

"Why not?" Ash pressured.

"I just don't…" DT said, his voice growing more stern.

"I'm sure everyone would love your voi-."

DT stood up and swung his arms out from their folded position.

"I don't want to sing!" He shouted.

Ash was taken back, even frightened by his sudden outburst. DT's face fell and he sat back down. Ash knew she'd better change the subject, but how. Then it hit her, DT always loved showing off his machines and whatnot. She gazed around the apartment for something she hasn't seen before. Then she spotted it; a room neither she or Johnny had ever seen; _The Server Room._

She began to step towards it and she pointed a finger at the door.

"Hey DT what's in this ro-."

"DON'T GO IN THERE!" DT's voice echoed through the room.

Ash turned to see DT had stood up once more. His arm was outstretched and his paw was facing up. He seems too desperate to stop Ash from entering the room. Let alone even ask a question about it. Ash soon stepped away from the door.

"What's wrong, what's in there?" She asked, her voice was a little shaky.

"Nothing of your concern." DT said.

Ash shuffled away from the door.

DT sat back down, clasping his hand together.

"Listen, I'll be back down once karaoke is over… but until then, I'll be up here."

Ash only nodded, still shaken by how loud DT's voice had gotten. She walked out the door, taking a single glance at DT before going back down stairs.

"If you two want to go back down and have fun, please, do so." DT said in a low voice. "I don't mind being alone."

The two reluctantly stepped outside and headed back down to the party. DT looked down at the floor, and sighed.

Back down stairs Ash re-entered her apartment, to be greeted by Johnny.

"So, is he coming down?"

"No." Ash sighed.

"Why not?"

Ash let out an even louder sigh.

"I don't know."

Ash soon noticed the karaoke machine had been turned off.

"Hey Ash," Meena said. "Everyone got tired of Mike hogging the machine so Eddie just unplugged it."

"Oh good heavens!" suddenly rang out.

It was Nana, looking at her watch.

"It's getting late, I need to go back home."

Then in a domino effect everyone started to notice how late it was and said their goodbyes and left. They all wished Johnny a happy birthday as they passed by the two. They smiled and said goodbye as one by one the guests left. The last one was Buster who shot a bright smile to the two as he stepped out. Finally, Ash closed the door and smiled, they had the apartment to themselves. Johnny realized too, they were alone and seized the moment. He scooped up Ash and spun her around, as she yelped in surprise. Soon their heads were against each other's.

"Thank you, love." Johnny said.

"Anything for you." Ash said.

They kissed and Johnny soon placed Ash on her feet again. She hopped and signaled Johnny with her arm to follow her.

"Now come on, I've got to show you around!"


	20. A Night To Our Selves

"Now, I know you almost know this place, so, I'm just going to show you some of the rooms, you may have not seen yet." Ash said.

So, Ash led Johnny down the hall. She stopped by a small room with speakers, amplifiers and such. Johnny's eyes widened as he stepped inside.

"Woah is this your recording room?"

"Ah, ah ah!" Ash playfully scolded. "Our, recording room."

Ash excitedly hopped out the room and grabbed Johnny's hand on her way out. Ash then dragged him down the hallway a little way and entered another room. She smiled brightly.

"Now this is our bedroom." She said.

"Our?" Johnny asked, his cheeks getting red.

Ash playfully punched his side.

"Of course, silly, I don't want you sleeping on the couch again!"

In all his life, Johnny never, ever slept with a girl. I mean, slept in the same bed as a girl. So, tonight will be a new experience for Johnny.

"I even bought a whole new mattress for you." Ash said. "You're your legs don't hang off the end of the bed."

Finally, Ash stood next to another door in the room. She opened it.

"Here is the bathroom, you visited this before, but I wanted to show you we have direct access to it from our room."

The phrase 'our room' was echoing in Johnny's head. Where they really going to sleep in the same bed? Johnny never did that before. However, Johnny, didn't want to disappoint Ash, not again. He remembered how upset she looked, despite her best effort to hide it, when Johnny kept insisting he sleep on the couch. Johnny didn't want to do that again. Heck, poor Johnny didn't even fit on the couch, his legs dangled off the end like ropes.

"Oh, one last thing I really need to tell you." Ash's voice pulled Johnny away from his thoughts.

"What is it, love?" He asked lightly, and in a calming voice.

Ash looked a little nervous, as though she didn't want to tell him. But Ash pushed herself anyways. Ash put on a serious face.

"Johnny," She said. "I don't sleep in my pajamas."

Johnny became confused.

"What _do_ you sleep in?" Johnny asked.

"My undies."

Johnny's cheeks, as expected by Ash became bright red. Her cheeks soon became a shade of pink. She felt like that had jeopardized their night. So, she stuttered.

"B-But i-if your uncomfortable with that, I do have a pair of old pajamas in my closest somewhere." She insisted.

"No," Johnny said.

"What?"

"No, I'm not letting my innocence and my embarrassment get in the way again. You sleep what you want to sleep in, love, and I'll just have to get used to it and deal with it." She stated.

"Okay." She nodded, then smirked slightly. "Undies it is."

Johnny smiled lightly, yet still blushed very badly, but as he said, he'll just need to get used to it. The two soon sat on the bed, chatting and telling a little bit of life stories. However, Johnny became curious about what happened to DT and then without so much thinking about asked the question. Ash turned to Johnny to focus on him.

"What?" She asked.

"What was going on with Doctor DT?" he repeated.

Ash's face fell and she looked down.

"He, uh… didn't want to sing." She subtly said. "It seems he even hates to sing."

Then Ash was somewhat painfully remind of that door. The door to this so called "server room". Ash also was reminded how badly DT did not want her to even go in the room. It scared her how much he yelled. But he did seem to regret it.

"Ash?" Johnny asked. "Is something else on your mind?"

Ash silently cursed Johnny and his somewhat amazing ability to know when something is bothering her. Ash soon spilled the beans.

"Okay, when I went up to check on DT, there was this door, that was labeled 'server room' and I of course got curious and asked him about. He really, really didn't want me to go in there."

Johnny nodded, understanding.

Ash let out an audible groan.

"AAAGHH. I want to know what's in that room so bad!"

Johnny rubbed Ash's back to calm her. This was the perfect distraction, as Ash turned back to hug Johnny. They kissed a passionate kiss and they soon separated for air. Ash flashed him a loving smile. Johnny sighed in relief. Johnny hoped Ash's curiosity doesn't get the best of her.

Ash took a glance at the clock, '11:45'.

Ash knew it was about time for the two of them to go to sleep. But, she decided to have a little fun. Ash first pointed at the clock playfully.

"Johnny…?" She cooed. "Guess what time it is."

Johnny's heart began to pound in his chest, much to his dismay. His cheeks became a shade of pink once more. Ash took notice of Johnny's failure to answer her.

"It's time for bed, silly!" She cheered.

Johnny knew Ash too well and knew what she was about to do, right in front of him. Ash hopped off the bed and went into her closet and pulled out a rock-band T-shirt. She lifted off her first short sleeved shirt, then took off her long sleeved, gray shirt. She lifted it up with grace and revealed the black bra she had on underneath. However, she put on the t-shirt and soon took off her skirt, then her pants. She looked up to noticed Johnny staring. She chuckled.

"Like what you see Johnny?" She teased.

Johnny couldn't help but stare, Ash was so attractive to him. His cheeks were on fire, as she walked towards the bed. She hopped up and scooted herself close to Johnny. Johnny pulling himself out of his daze, rolled on his side to face Ash.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

Then, Johnny wrapped an arm around her and cradled her small, fragile body ever so gently.

"Goodnight, love" Johnny cooed.

"Goodnight, handsome devil." Ash said.

She reached for the lamp on the table next to the bed, and pulled the cord. The room was flooded with darkness and the two engaged in the best sleep of their lives.


	21. It All Comes Crashing Down

Ash and Johnny had just finished another evening at the Moon Theater. They headed outside, and Johnny not having his truck this time, decided to walk their way home, his new home. On their way down started out decent, but Ash's mind kept going back to that peculiar server room within DT's apartment. Sure, Ash new what servers are, thanks to the geeks at her high school, but never really got into technology. Ash wandered to no end what could possibly be on those things. The thought drilled her head and kept pressing on and on, waiting her to act. Eventually the torture was enough to break her, her curiosity is peeked. They were half-way to the apartment when Ash suddenly turned to Johnny and looked up directly at him.

"Johnny?" She asked. "Remember the server room I told you about?"

Johnny scratched his neck for a moment, not exactly remembering all she said, but nodded and said "Yeah."

"Well, I'm getting really annoyed about what could be in there and I want to see if DT would…" She paused.

It hit her; If DT was so desperate to not have her go into the room, there was no way he was just going to gingerly let them in. She sighed and rubbed her temples, which to Johnny was a sign of a headache. Johnny hilarious kept insisting she take some medication, but Ash would brush it aside and say she's just tense. As Johnny turned away to face up ahead, a sudden yelp caught his attention. His head turned to Ash now fiddling to get her phone out of her pocket. She soon yanked it out and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" She said as calmly as she could.

"Hey, Ash?" A voice said.

"Yeah….?"

"Ok, good, It's Jonathon, we forgot to tell you we won't be home as we are…"

He paused and Ash could her indecisive monologuing on the other end.

"I guess we are just going around town. So, we are not at the apartment right now."

They soon ended the conversation, and Ash turned to Johnny with a smirk. Her mind now thinking of something well beyond the realm of innocence. With her curiosity peeked, and with the DT gang not being anywhere near the apartment, Ash contemplated her most deviant act yet. Johnny knowing Ash too well decided to try and stop her.

"Ash… no…" He said.

"Aw come on Johnny boy, aren't you wandering what's in that room yourself?"

"Not really, no."

Ash shook her head in a somewhat playful manner.

"It's not breaking in, it's using the key under DT's mat to get in."

Johnny still really did not want to do this.

"Please Johnny, we'll go in, check out the room, put the key back under the mat and be on our way."

Johnny fearing Ash would press more and more, gave in.

"Alright." He said. "Please, please, try not to touch anything."

With that, Ash jumped for joy, and clenched Johnny's hand and began to escalate their brisk walk into a mild jog to reach the apartment sooner. Johnny gulped down regretfully. Ash soon stepped up the small flight of stairs of the buildings front door and raced inside.

"Come on Johnny, ya slowpoke!" She teased.

Ash zoomed past her apartment and climbed right up the stairs to the second floor. She dropped to her knees and lowered her head just about eye level with the welcome mat placed in front of DT's door. She lifted it up and as expected a spare key was there. She grasped it and stood up. She smiled widely as she inserted it into the lock and twisted it. Then slowly opened the door. She hopped up to flip on the light switch. Johnny reluctantly followed her as she trudged inside. She pointed at the door, so Johnny could see. A label appeared to have been bolted to it. It simply stated.

"Server Room."

Ash tip-toed her way to it. She turned the handle but frowned; it was locked.

"Welp, nice try, let's go home before…"

Ash turned away defeated, however as she turned the corner of her eye caught sight of…

"Oh hey look, a keypad." She said, turning back.

Johnny groaned.

Ash just barely eye level with the keypad. She soon realized, she had no idea what the code.

Across town, in an ince cream shop, DT, Jon and Steve all sat around a table. DT was about to take in a spoonful of vanilla ice cream when his phone started beeping. He sat down the ice-cream bowl on the table with a groan and pulled out his phone.

"Intruder alert, server room." Was a message on the home screen.

DT grew wide eyed.

"What's wrong?" Steve said.

"Someone's breaking into the server room."

Then, in an instant all three jumped and ran outside, much to the shop owner's annoyance of their lack of payment. The DT mobile's engine roared to life and the vehicle took off down the road, well above the speed limit.

Ash punched in random numbers for what seemed to be the hundredth time. Ash was on the verge of giving up. Finally, Johnny noticed something taped to the door frame. It was an old, old piece of a newspaper. Ash took notice of Johnny's sudden movements and finally saw it too. She mumbled the head line.

"DT Science Research Center accident; 4 dead."

Johnny gazed at the headline, and his eyes slowly lowered down to the article. Ash read it before he could. She mumbled it softly, but kept noticing that 1985 was circled in red pen multiple times. She finally pieced it together, the article was taped to the door frame, _of the server room_ , Ash saw the year 1985 circled multiple times, therefore, by chance that had to be the code. Ash pushed the buttons and hit 'enter'. A high pitch ding was heard and a heavily computerized voice stated, "Access Granted." The door opened itself. Ash's eyes grew into saucers, and her jaw practically fell through the earth. This wasn't just a room for servers, it was an entire server farm all squeezed into one tiny room. Servers racks were stacked on top of other server racks. Ash slowly stepped inside, taking it all in, soon followed by Johnny. They gazed back and forth in the dimly lit room. Johnny was amazed as Ash was, but was more cautious.

"Alright, we had our look, let's get out here before DT comes back."

Yet again, his attempt to skedaddle were crushed. Air hissed, which caused both of them to gasp then a whiteboard descended from the ceiling. Their eyes followed it on the way down until it stopped. Then, it turned on, a login window was open and was already filled out with Jonathon's information. Ash trembled slightly at the sight.

"I wander if its… touch screen?" She wandered.

And indeed, she was correct. She hovered her hand, unbeknownst to her, over the login button and pressed it. Upon discovering that the system was logging in under Jonathon's name she knew she was going to get at least a little trouble. What happened next, filled her with curiosity unlike anything she ever felt before. Johnny gasped too, at the awesome sight, of folder, upon folder upon folder of all sorts of data filled the screen. One was labeled, "Historic events" another, "incidents and accidents" but one caught their eye; "Research Notes and Data". Ash now knowing the screen was touch controlled, tapped her small paw on the folder. It opened only to show smaller sub-folders. She saw the top one.

"Experiment#257."

However, with Ash being "fun size" she couldn't reach the sub-folder. Johnny, now wanting to learn more, stepped in for Ash and pushed on the folder. It opened to two text files, "Experiment Description" and "Experiment Logs". Without saying a word, Johnny pressed on "Experiment Description". A long text file opened. They began to read it, silently.

"The study of alternate universes is an interesting one indeed. So many universes are out there, but we can only study a certain few. One such universe, identified as Universe:A37B is one that is occupied by anthropomorphic animals. This universe, unlike Universe:A36B is an exact replica of our universe but every single human is replaced with an animal of a random species. One major thing scientist wanted to find out is this universe's tolerance toward 'mixed relationships', more or less in this case; inter-species relationships. Our researcher pinpointed two completely different subjects; Ashlynn M. Porcupine, and Johnny F Gorilla. Both being the species of their last names (how convenient)…"

Ash and Johnny stopped dead in their tracks, their names, _their full names_ , were on the board. They were test subjects of some inter-universal experiment. Against their better judgement they continued.

"… So a study on these two have been commenced, Experiment#257. Led by our very own Corporate Head, Dr. DT, his right-hand man, Jonathon Mackenzie, and third in command, Steve, this experiment uses the doctor's very own invention, the Time-Traveling, Teleporting Plane. With this device, DT is able to travel to this alternate universe and study the two in secret. The only danger of this method of transportation is that when teleporting to a different universe, it produces a massive, energetic explosion upon arrival."

Ash and Johnny faced each other in utter disbelief. It was only about a month or so ago, the massive explosion that rocked the city, jostled Ash's apartment, broke Becky's hip and cracked the tank at the Moon Theater, is was all the trio simply showing up in their teleporting plane. Johnny and Ash soon found that they had finished the description, only to be in utter shock. They were getting researched on! They were nothing but test subjects to these three! Both Ash and Johnny felt furious. All those acts of friendship, was it really all an act to cover this entire thing up? They soon realized they haven't read the experiment's log yet. So, they calmed down enough to view it. Johnny tapped the screen back to the text files and clicked "Experiment logs."

They then read it from top to bottom.

"1/25/2017: Experiment start. Monitoring subjects from low planetary orbit.

1/30/2017: Noticed it is Summer in this universe and its Winter in ours. We decided to go by our universe's date.

2/5/2017: Abnormalities spotted, they appear hostile to subjects, continuing to monitor.

2/10/2017: Hostiles are engaging test subjects, severe subject injury imminent. Resetting experiment. Time reverting to: 1/25/2017.

1/25/2017: Time revert successful, experiment restart. Ashlynn is sick, as in the last attempt, everything going normally…"

As Johnny and Ash read each and every detail of every single event during this experiment they had no idea they were a part of, they felt more and more lost, angry and just plain confused to no end. As rage filled their veins, they hastily read more.

"1/26/2017: Experiment insertion has been decided to be activated in order to protect subjects from any harm, therefore interrupting our research. Teleporting to Universe:A37B. … … Teleport successful.

1/27-31/2017: We begin to mingle among the locals, to get known and fit in. So far successful.

2/1-4/2017: We stopped the attack that jeopardized our last attempt flawlessly. We are now befriending test subjects.

2/6-8/2017: Found apartment above Ash's, perfect size for a small research station or laboratory. Moving in. Move in, successful.

3/29/2017: We noticed a slight change in Ash, in our last attempt, before the time reset, she could dance. However, it appears she strangely developed motion sickness, therefore not allowing her to dance. We also took notice that events recorded in our last attempt are somewhat different than our current one. It appears when time is reverted, some events don't play out exactly the same."

They read it all, every last entry. They felt dumbfounded, horrified, betrayed. They felt as though DT, John and Steve were all good friends, but that was all an illusion created by the three in order to gather their research they appear to desperately want. They backed away from the screen, their very breath was hard. Their veins pulsated with rage. DT betrayed them, tricked them even. Ash felt the tears sting her eyes, but would not let them through. Johnny made a fist with one hand and held Ash's with the other. They just couldn't believe a single word they read. Surely this couldn't be true! Ah, but it was.

Ash wanted to leave this place, run down to her apartment and just let everything out. However just as they started to turn around and simply leave they horrible place. They door was kicked open, a long polar bear leg had kicked in the door, breaking at least two of the three hinges. He was followed by two others. Ash and Johnny recognized them instantly; DT, Jon and Steve. They all ran in holding something they couldn't see at first, until they stopped in front of them and hoisted them up.

"FREEZE!" DT yelled as he held up a tazer of sorts.

He dropped it as soon as he saw who was in the server room. Ash and Johnny stared at him, paying no attention to the tazer as it fell to the floor. They stare immediately turned into a hostile look.

"You bloody wanker!" Johnny yelled.

This frightened DT. This surpassed his bubbly, friendly nature. Ash soon joined in.

"You prick!"

"Gu-Guys, allow me to explai-."

But DT was interrupted.

"You bloody used us, mate!"

"We're nothing but pawns to you!"

DT tried once more.

"Guys, please, it's not what it seems…"

"Oh yeah! Says you, the evidence is on that screen right there!" Ash yelled, pointing at the screen. Her heart was racing.

DT now knew; they had seen _everything_. He knew there was no going back now, they can't reset time again, not without causing universal-instability. Ash and Johnny kept yelling at the trio, calling them names, such a traitor. But most of it was focused on poor, DT the experiment's leader. They wouldn't give him a moment to explain things calmly.

"How could you do this to us!" Johnny asked.

"We thought you were friends!" Ash added on.

"Guys… please… stop…" Jon pleaded, a worried look on his face.

DT expression grew more and more downed, saddened, and frightened. He felt threatened, honestly. Ash and Johnny kept stepping closer and closer to the three, piling on the yelling.

"Are we nothing to you, DT!?" Ash asked, rage blowing out of her ears. "HUH!?"

"Yeah, what are we to you?" Johnny asked.

DT could no longer say a word. His face looked so troubled, so frightened. Johnny and Ash kept going.

"Guys, don't push this all on DT, we were in on it too!" Steve yelled.

But the two ignored him.

"What was this for? MONEY!?" Ash asked. "Huh DT, answer us darn it!"

It their somewhat hate fueled rage, and Jonathon and Steve's failed attempts to calm them down. Everyone failed to notice DT kept glancing to his side. Jonathon saw him, glancing to his left, then back at the still angry Ash and Johnny. Jon looked DT in the eyes and mouthed the words

"Don't. Do. It."

"I hate you!" Ash yelled. "I hate all three of you jerks!"

Ash tired from all the yelling looked down to the floor, Johnny looked to Jonathon in a distasteful glare. Ash was practically gasping for air. Johnny kind of was gasping too. They were all breathing heavily. They were all lost in their own bubble. They were only pulled back to their sense when a loud crash boomed through the apartment. Ash looked up dazed, Johnny turned to face ahead of him and Jon and Steve stared in the spot DT once was. Everyone in the room, all went wide eyed. DT was gone, and it only took a few seconds to realize, as evident by the broken and shattered glass, DT had jumped through the window, much to the horror of everyone inside.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Heya, it's me, Dr. DT. I hope you like this story so far. This is the chapter everything turns bad, really bad. This chapter took a while to write and a good bit of planning ahead. I'd like to take this moment to announce that I'll be on a hiatus for an undisclosed amount of time. I will, however, check in every so often to make sure everything is going good. Also, purposely left you guys quite the cliffhanger :P.**

 **Toodles!**

 **Dr. DT**


	22. He's gone

They all stood there, frozen with fear of what just happened. They took a few seconds to comprehend, that DT had thrown himself out the window. It only took a second before Ash and Johnny both ran to the window. They wretched once they saw him, faced down, on the cracked sidewalk below. Steve and Jon remained calm in this situation, despite its insanity. Ash and Johnny turned away from the window and stumbled their way back to the living room. Ash felt the tears coming. As much as she wanted to keep a hold of herself, she just couldn't and began to bawl. Johnny comforted Ash, but too little avail.

"Its… all… my… f-fault!" She cried.

"No." Johnny said, Johnny didn't want to have her put all the blame on herself, but that's all Johnny could say.

They held on to each other, tight as can be. They were so encumbered by the weight of their emotions, they both failed to see Steve and Jon were completely calm. They were acting nothing even happened. As Ash cried in Johnny sleeve, Johnny soon realized something, DT apartment was only on the second floor. Thus meaning, it wasn't that much of a fall. He let go of Ash, suddenly and to her fright.

"Guys, we're only on the second story, he's got to be still alive!" Johnny said.

With that, he and Ash began to race their way down the stairs. Yet, Jon and Steve stayed upstairs. Johnny burst through the front door, and looked at the sidewalk. There was this area that was cracked to hell and back. But, DT wasn't there. Ash still teary eyed, gasped. They looked one way, expecting to see him limping away, but no DT. They look the opposite way, no DT. Upstairs, Jon was looking down at them and scoffed.

"That stinker…" He said, shaking his head.

"What?" Steve asked.

Jon walked away from the window.

"DT waiting for them to come down the stairs, and when they did. He just stood himself up, and teleported away."

Steve nodded his head.

"Thing is, where would he teleport to?"

"That… I have no idea."

They heard footsteps ascending the staircase so, they put a stop to their conversation. Ash and Johnny popped in as quick as they ran out.

"He's bloody not there!" Johnny let out.

Ash stood by his side, sniffling and wiping her nose with her sleeve.

"Don't panic, good thing is, if he's gone that means he uninjured, _enough_ , to get away." Jon assured.

Ash sighed somewhat. Then, she looked troubled, followed by Johnny.

"Hey… uh… we're sorry this even happened." She said.

"Yeah… it's our fault this even happened." Johnny added. "Oh blimey, I hope he's alright…"

Steve was staring out the window, not exactly paying attention to their apology.

"I mean, I'm sure you guys have a legitimate reason, but we were just, so angry and our heads foggy…"

Jonathon raised a hand to shush them.

"Well, thank you, but, you know, you _did_ focus all this on him. Please realize we too, play a major role in this mess."

They nodded their heads solemnly. Then all three notice Steve staring out the broken window.

"Hey, Steve, what are you doing?" Jon asked.

"His car is still here." He said. "Come, we can use it to track him down."

Steve began his way down stairs. The remaining three glanced at each other and followed. They all hopped in the car, and started down the road. They kept calling him name, hoping for him to turn up somewhere. Yet, he didn't. He just plain vanished. They drove for what seemed for hours.

"I don't know where Dan- er I mean…" Jon fumbled his words. "…DT went."

He went silent, hoping nobody noticed.

"What did you say?" Ash asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all…"

Ash looked at him skeptically, but ignored it and looked ahead. Steve shook his head from behind the wheel.

"We've been out here for hours, we're not going to find him."

"Come on, just a few more loops, what if he there now?" Ash insisted.

"Do you really think he'll be there once we pass by for the eighth time tonight?"

Ash went silent. Ash felt her tears sting her eyes again. First, she thought DT was dead, now he's in danger and missing. Ash couldn't take it. She knew she said that final line, the line that thrown DT over the edge. She sniffled, and needed to blow her nose. Johnny grabbed her paw and smiled.

"Don't be sad, Ash…" Johnny started.

"We'll find him…" Steve said.

"…Eventually…" Jon finished, in a slight sarcastic manner.

The car went silent, besides the hum of the engine.

"Come on, let's head back, we need to put plastic wrap over the window…" Steve said.

Ash much as Johnny and Ash wanted to stay out and continue looking for DT, the car's clock read "1:24 AM".

Once they got back to the apartment, Jon and Steve went upstairs to cover up the window. Ash sighed and stepped into her apartment, Johnny closely following behind. She flipped her keys on the counter and sat on the couch, looking rather sad.

"I just…" she began. "… can't believe this even happened."

"Neither can I." Johnny responded.

Johnny rubbed her back, minding the quills, gently.

"Why don't we go to bed?" Johnny offered.

Ash nodded her head and slide off the couch. The two trudged their way to their room. Ash didn't feel like changing into her night outfit, she only took off her long sleeve shirt and crawled into bed.

"Hey, you think we can look for him again after we get done with the theater?" She asked.

"Of course, I'll even ask if we can be let out early." Johnny said.

"Thank you…"

Johnny wanted to say something romantic, but now didn't feel right. So, he just turned off the lamp and wrapped an arm around Ash's waist.

"Good night love,"

"Good night."

Then they both at least try to, drift away into sleep.


	23. Everything is Okay

The next evening, Ash and Johnny spent a slow day at the theater, they've have yet to pick out a duet song to sing. Buster ended up changing the name from dance competition, to a variety show, but that's just about all the progress they made today. Everyone knew, both Ash and Johnny were way out of their fling, but when asked what had them tired, they either wouldn't say or would just say they were tired. They were indeed tired, they spent a good hour or so more awake, worrying. So, they were deprived of energy for one thing, and another, they felt worried for DT's sake. By the time, it was time to head home, they had already fallen asleep in their practice room. Buster had to come in and tell them to go home. Rosita, having mother sense knew something was wrong. She caught up with Ash, just after she sent Johnny home saying she need to talk to someone. Johnny only left as he was exhausted.

"Hey Ash." Rosita said, sitting next to her.

"Hey…'" she mumbled.

"What's wrong Ash?"

"Well…" Ash sighed deeply.

"You know Dr. DT, right?"

"Oh yeah, the friendly, science-y polar bear fellow. I remember him." Rosita answered.

"Well, uh… it's a long story…"

Ash then began to tell everything that had happened. The entire truth spilled out of her mouth. Rosita listened carefully, and attentively. Ash went over every detail. It took a good while, but she told her the entire story.

"Well…" Rosita began. "Well, firstly, he should've asked your permission first before doing research on you. Secondly, I know you were angry at him, but was yelling and cursing him really the answer?"

Ash shook her head, no. It wasn't the answer. Ash knew it, but with her mind foggy with anger, she couldn't think clearly. Her rage spilled out like a waterfall, pouring it all out on poor DT. Rosita theorized DT must've gotten frightened at their sheer rage, and in the heat of the moment, thought the window was the quickest way out. Rosita couldn't believe he would do it. Ash looked down, tearing eyed, regretting everything she had done. But Rosita comforted her.

"Tell you what, I'll help you look for him on your way home, how does that sound?" She offered.

"Yes, please." Ash said, raising her heavy head.

"Great, let's head out."

So, the two walked out of the theater, after saying goodbye to Buster of course. He said he would help if he didn't have the theater's budget sheet to fill out. Rosita called DT's name, but no response was ever given back. This went on for a good while. Rosita, now seeming a little tense, said she had to go home and check on her piglets, but promised to help Ash, Johnny, Steve and Jonathon look for Steve if he remains unfound. So, Ash stood there as Rosita said goodbye and jogged her way home. Ash sniffled and rubbed her nose clean with her sleeve for what seemed to be the millionth time today. She was going to start for home, but then she heard a voice. Her ears perked in its direction. She began to follow its source. Finally, she heard it more clearly, it was a beautiful voice, unlike anyone she ever heard.

"I wish for this nighttime to last for a life time." It sang.

She scampered her way through an alley, destined to find its source. Her speed walk turned into a jog, and then a run.

"The darkness around me, shores of a solar sea." The voice continued to sing in its lovely voice.

Ash came across a bridge, and there, a figure shrouded by the night's darkness, was sitting, perfectly balanced on the concrete railing. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh how I wish to go down with the sun, sleeping… weeping… with you…" The figure had finished the line.

Ash took a step forward and saw the figure's shape. She gasped to herself. Her tired mind, called him by name.

"DT is that you?" She asked.

The singing stopped. The figures head lowered. Suddenly, it outstretched an arm in the direction of a light pole on the bridge, which wasn't working. He snapped his fingers and the light turned on, revealing the white fur, blowing in breeze. It was DT.

"Oh my gosh, DT you had me worried sick and…" She began to approach him, but was startled by his lack of action. DT didn't speak a single word. Then Ash noticed something frightening, he was not even breathing, but still sat perfectly upright.

"DT?" She asked, hoping for him to turn around. Ash noticed an old rag had been wrapped around his head, she inched closer to him.

"DT? Come on, man, don't do this…" She pleaded.

Yet DT remained unmoved. Ash knew what was coming, she was being unforgiven. She began to sob softly.

"I'm so… sorry… I never meant to h-hurt you… I-I was just…" She kept losing her breath between sobs.

DT still sat on top of the concrete railing, staring into the water below.

"I-I know what I did was dumb... I should've gave you a moment to explain… please… don't do this to me…" She cried.

DT sighed, but that's all he did.

"I'm… sorry… DT, I'm sorry…"

Then she stood there and broke down in tears. Eventually she covered her eyes and fell to her knees. She was so upset that a droplet had dripped from her nose, although hard to notice. Then, she heard her name, called in a low raspy voice. She looked up, DT's head was raised. He patted a spot next to him. Ash sniffed and rubbed her nose clean, of course, with her arm. She stood up, composed herself the best she could and shuffled over to the railing. She hoisted herself up and sat next to DT. She looked at his face and gasped. The old rag was covering his left eye.

"I'm sorry too…" He finally said. "I never should have even come here… should've just stayed in my own universe…"

"No." Ash said. "You made great company, and you are a great friend…"

"Am I? After what I've done to you…?"

Ash sighed.

"I'm sure you had a reason, I mean scientists have to do some research to get paid…"

DT chuckled slightly. A small, quick grin appeared on his face, but it soon faded back to a slight frown.

"I'm really sorry." They managed so somehow say at the same time.

"I'm sorry for uh… running off… and jumping out the window… not the greatest nor the smartest idea in the world."

Ash chuckled.

"Yeah…"

They fell silent for a little bit. But DT now feeling more relaxed, that this was pretty much all over and resolved, drummed up something.

"Look at that full moon," DT said, a paw was pointed at the moon. "Makes you want to get out your telescope and take a good long look."

Then Ash got to thinking, moon, Moon theater, DT's somewhat hidden talent.

"Hey, you should be a part of the show." Ash said.

"No, I couldn't…" DT said lowing his head.

"Aw come on…" Ash said calmly. "You've got a wonderful singing voice."

DT perked up, a small yet visible smile curled his lips.

"I do?" he asked.

"Of course, you do." Ash encouraged. "Heck, that voice of yours is what led me to you!"

DT smiled, and chuckled.

"Heh… Well, I'll think about."

Ash was content with that. DT was going to think this over, it could be a yes or a no. DT flashed his signature toothy grin to Ash.

"All right, we should get back, Johnny's worried sick about and you and the boys are worried sick about me."

So, the two hopped off the railing and Ash started running ahead, she chuckled and looked back at DT. Her chuckle stopped and her smile fell, DT was limping. She jogged back to him.

"Why didn't you say you were hurt?" She asked.

"Its… fine… I'll walk it off."

Ash shook her head.

"No, you are _not_ walking, you need a hospital."

"Jonathon will take care of it. And who said we were walking?"

Ash nodded, then shot a confused look at DT.

"Listen, I kept secrets from you for far too long, I think I ought to show you at least a few of them you should know about."

Ash nodded.

"Now I call this "My Little Shortcut", take my hand, this will be quick."

Ash looked at the polar bear awkwardly, but grabbed his hand anyway.

"Now, close your eyes and count to three."

Ash began to count, thinking what DT was doing was ridiculous. Then she said 3 and opened her eyes.

"Alright. We're here."

"Heh, that's impossi…ble…"

Ash paused to take in in… She was standing on her apartment building's front step. Her and DT had to be a few blocks away, and there's no way they ran her without her feeling it.

"H-How did you, what…?" Ash said, dumbfounded.

"Simple, Ashlynn, I teleported both you and me to your apartment."

"I can see that."

The two stepped inside and climbed the stairs, where Jonathon and Steve just so happened to be having a meeting with Johnny. At first Johnny spotted DT, him being the taller one, then Ash.

"DT! ASH!" He exclaimed.

He got up to hug ash, as Jon and Steve jumped up to greet DT once again. They kept asking him questions.

"Where have you been?"

"Wandering, looking to find myself… but then I realized, it's impossible to find myself without a cloning machine."

Everyone chuckled at DT's horrible science joke.

"Why do you have a rag over your eye."

"I damaged it…"

"How'd you get back?"

"Ash here, found me and put me back in my senses."

"Thank you, Ash, for bringing him home."

DT started to limp around to take off his shoes, Jon took notice.

"Woah, you didn't say anything about your leg. Come, we'll get that fixed up in a jiff-."

"Wait, Mackenzie, before you do that, what server is the research data for experiment#257 stored in?"

Jon just told everyone to follow him.

"It's in server rack A, Server#2."

Then, DT started to detach the server's wires, much to the confusion to everyone in the room.

"DT… what are you doing."

"Getting rid of the data, as a true apology for what we've done."

DT pulled out the server from the rack.

"So you're going to erase it?" Steve asked.

"No." DT answered.

He raised his good leg and in a quick motion, split the server over his knee and held the two pieces in the air.

"Now that this wretched, friendship damaging data is good and gone, can you forgive us?" DT asked Johnny and Ash.

"Yes," Johnny said.

"Of course."

DT smiled. There was a moment of silence, and DT was about to clear the room to start his fixing, but that's when Ash suddenly yelled.

"Group hug!"

Ash hugged DT's long legs, followed by Johnny who hugged from DT's sides. Jon and Steve stood there awkwardly. Jon didn't want to join in at first, but being forgiven for thei actions, and the fact DT is back in one piece made him elated.

"incoming!" He yelled playfully.

"Ah, screw it…" Steve yelled. "Goy room for one more?"

Soon enough, everyone one was in the hug. However, with only one good leg, DT started to tip back. He failed to notice at first, but soon called out,

"Guys, I'm losing my balance!" He called, but to no avail, everyone remained in the group hug.

They group ultimately were dragged to the floor by the falling polar bear, where they all landed in a laughing, howling even, heap.


	24. A Change of heart

Ash and Johnny, once the group had stood themselves upright, were told to go downstairs as DT was getting his leg and looked at and worked on. The two obliged and went into Ash's apartment to spend time while DT was getting treatment. Perhaps the trio didn't want to gross the two out; why else would they have asked them to leave? They eventually put that thought aside and moved on. At this very moment, they were sitting on the couch and enjoying each other's embrace. With each passing moment they dozed off, more and more. They nearly fell asleep multiple times, but it seems whenever Johnny was almost asleep, Ash jostled her head into a more comfortable position. But Johnny didn't get angry, Ash was just being, Ash. Suddenly a knock came at the door. The knock sounded unfamiliar, almost. They figured out who it was and groaned internally. It was Lance, Ash was ready to shout at Lance to buzz off, but when his voice came through it didn't sound like Lance at all.

"Hello, Ash, can I come in?" He asked.

Johnny and Ash both shared dumbfounded looks as they decided to answer the door. Ash opened the door and Lance stood there, and smiled at her.

"Hey, Ash." He greeted.

Ash wasn't sure how to greet this so called "Lance". What was this new-found behavior. And not once has he yelled "BABE LET ME IN!" at all.

"Ash, I'm here to apologize…"

Ash shot a suspicious look at him.

"Who are you and what have you done with Lance?" She asked, half sarcastically. Lance only smiled at Ash.

"It's me." He answered, truthfully.

Listen, I just wanted to apologize for what I did and how I cheated on your… and acted like a…" He paused and chuckled.

Ash and Johnny glanced at each other, rather quickly.

"Total super jerk, dingle splat." He chuckled.

Ash and Johnny's eyes grew wide, how did Lance know about this? I mean, they were glad he found out now and not when he was still, normal Lance. But still, how did he find out?

"What I'm trying to say is I regret what I've done, and I also know that I won't get you back. But I at least would want you as a friend."

Ash's face fell.

"Well, Lance… this is sudden… and I don't know…"

Suddenly, Becky appeared from behind Lance.

"Hey."

Ash made a subtle hand wave, she still wasn't too sure of Becky.

Ash sighed, she made her decision.

"Well, Lance… I guess everybody deserves a second chance." Ash said. "We can be friends."

Lance sighed in relief. Ash promptly invited Lance and Becky in, something she never thought she'd do. They stepped inside and Ash led the two to a seat on the couch. They talked and gossiped for a bit, and Ash had to admit, she liked this new Lance, more tolerable now.

"Yeah, I wanted to stop by and makes things right, just like this one dude told me to do."

"Who was it?"

"I don't remember the dude's name..."

The turned towards the door when footsteps began down the stairs, three of them. Ash and Johnny knew who was coming down the stairs but Lance and Becky didn't. However, they unexpectedly ran past the door and didn't stop. They jogged outside. After a few moments of awkward silence, they continued their little chat.

"Oh, and I wanted to wish you two well, in your relationship." Lance added in.

"Thank you." Ash said.

"Yeah, Lance thank you."

"Ah, it's no problem guys."

Suddenly the footsteps came jogging back in, but they didn't pass the door this time, the turned right in. DT made a somewhat dramatic entrance.

"Guess who's fully healed! I am!" He cheered, not exactly noticing who was in the room.

DT continued, blabbering on.

"My legs are fully functional, and I can see out of my eye again!"

Ash smiled at the energetic polar bear.

"That's really nice DT, glad you're okay."

Finally, DT realized they had company.

"Oh, who's this we have here?"

DT stepped in to the living room to get a better look at the guest Ash had in. DT paused for a moment.

"Hey I remember you!" Lance exclaimed. Lance stood up from the couch and paced over to DT.

"Ash, this polar bear is the one who helped me turn my life around. He made realize my wrongs, and even told me ways to fix them."

DT kind of stood there awkwardly, he knew what was coming next.

"Oh, where did you meet him at?" Ash asked.

"That bar Becky and I always play in."

Jonathon suddenly piped in.

"When did you meet him."

"Yesterday."

Jon leaned into Steve and whispered.

"So that's where he went last night…"

Lance soon started to talk about just how he met this peculiar polar bear.

"Becky and I just finished up a gig and we began to pack up. Then out of nowhere, this dude comes limping in with a rag wrapped around his face. I gave him a look and the dude only returned a smile at me. Then, I felt it, sympathy… I don't know where it came from, but I knew it was because of that polar bear. I scoffed at the bear and he returned a smile, despite most likely being through hell himself, still showed kindness and happiness towards others."

Jonathon popped in.

"Yep, that's him alright, hell, he'd get blown in half and still bull crap with the paramedics." He joked.

Lance let out a chuckle, Ash a giggle, and Johnny simply smiled. Becky however, snorted. Everyone paused and all joined in in laughter. Soon enough, the laughter died down. Lance started up again.

"So, I walked up to him and greeted him, soon enough we got to talking and I asked him why he was limping, and covering his eye. He simply replied, "I fell from a building…"

Steve smirked.

"Yeah… _fell._ "

After that DT promptly elbowed Steve in the gut, knocking him a few steps back.

"Then I started talking about my problems, cause his was sure obvious that night. Then he told me it wasn't too late to reverse what I've done, and in that moment, I regret everything I did to you and your friends, so after some…"

"A lot" Becky corrected playfully.

"Okay… a lot of encouraging from him, I decided to try and make it up to you." 

Ash had to admit, she never would have expected this out of Lance. Then again, DT is one special polar bear friend. Ash would bet that if DT never even showed up in this universe Lance never would have done this. Best of all, Lance is perfectly fine with being just friends with Ash.

"So, I waited a day and now I'm here."

Ash nodded and smiled at Lance. Then Lance realized something…

"Oh!" He exclaimed, he turned his focus to DT.

"I didn't get your name, didn't you say it was… _Daniel?_ "


	25. The Real Me

The group all stared at the polar bear. Lance kind of looked like he did something wrong, indeed he did. Ash turned her head dead into the polar bear's fidgeting blue eyes. He seemed really, nervous. Jonathon turned a stern look at DT, his eyes still fidgeting around the room. Steve took a few steps back, he didn't want to be a part of this. Jonathon took a deep inhale, and without a second thought screamed to the already frightened polar bear.

"YOU TOLD HIM YOUR NAME!?" He yelled.

Suddenly Jon knew what he did, but it was too late.

First, Ash hopped off the couch and paced toward the polar bear.

"What," She said. "I thought DT _was_ your name."

Johnny nodded his head in agreement.

"Was I not supposed to say that?" Lance asked.

The group approached DT, closer and closer.

"So, what's DT?" Ash asked, her curiosity was peaked.

DT sighed deeply and lowered his gaze.

"An alternate name, so I'm not reminded who I once was."

Ash partially got the answer, the other part she got was kind of vague. Before Ash could ask another question, Johnny ended up asking one before her. The questions kept coming, and Jonathon felt more and more guilty for yelling out. Ash became so curious, she looked DT in the eyes and asked him…

"What _is_ your real name?"

DT looked down, troubled. Ash suddenly threw her hands in the air and waved them around.

"No, No! You don't have to answer that if it's a touchy subject, I understand."

DT looked up, his expression suddenly stern and determined.

"No, I kept this story to myself for far too long, it's about time someone hears, the entire thing."

Jonathon looked at DT,

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.

DT nodded and asked everyone to follow him upstairs. Everyone did, and Lance and Becky having never seen the inside of DT's apartment before, quickly marveled at the sight. DT led them into the server room and lowered the screen and turned on the projector. The lights dimmed and everyone fell silent. DT cleared his throat to get the attention of everyone in the room.

"This is our story, me and Jonathon's are tied together…"

And with that DT began.

* * *

It all began in our universe of course, in the year 1983, the company of Discovery Technology Science was passed down by my father, Stanley Wieldman, to me Daniel Wieldman, or as some people call me "Danny". I wanted to change the science world, make something big, something powerful. My dream led me to Jonathon R. Mackenzie, a doctorate in machinery and robotics. Together, we created plans for a device unlike any other, it uses quantum energy to make infinite amounts of DTonium, a nuclear substance, discovered by yours truly. The blueprint was completed in the fall of 1984 and construction began soon after.

The entire machine was to be built underground, away from the public eye, in the DT Science Research Center in central Kansas. Construction of the huge machine went throughout the year, practically nonstop. Finally on May 1st 1985, the machine was complete and the test date was set for June 5th of the same year. On the day of the test, three other crew members were assigned to run the test, one for monitoring the machine, another for running the machine and the last for note keeping. Jonathon had to use the bathroom down the hall, and told us to start the machine anyway.

So, following Doctor Mackenzie's orders the machine's startup sequence was initiated. We were about the change the world… but not in the way we wanted. The machine started off so normally, the base DTonium core was placed and ready for ignition, the gases were being pumped. Suddenly, a mere ten seconds from the device's ignition, the alarms started to blare. Energy levels in the machine's core became unstable and were rising fast. I yelled for the machine to be shut down, but it was far too late for that. There was nothing we could've done in that small window of time. We couldn't run away, we couldn't hide. All we could do, was take a deep breath and accept fate.

On June 5th 1985, 11:35 A.M. the machine detonated. It sent a ball of plasma flame hurtling outward from the machine's core. The three other's… were vaporized instantly. The facility shook and rattled, and shelved objects fell from their perches. Then everything for me, went black. A few hours later, the alarms were still blaring. I opened my eyes, and pain shot through my body. One look at my hand and I knew, the explosion burnt me to a crisp. I didn't have that much time, so I though, trudge to the exit so they can find you.

My steps were short and incredibly painful, but I trudged on. Suddenly I began to sing… I don't quite remember what song I did sing, but as soon as I finished I was inches away from the exit door. I then fell to my knees, having completed my final task, and awaited the pearly gates. But that's when Jonathon found me and dragged me out of the highly eradiated facility and secretly took me to his lab. He hooked me up to a life support system in what was the last time I'll see my organic, human body.

* * *

DT looked up after telling his tale, is ever so hurtful tale. Ash never felt so dumbfounded, amazed and just utterly shocked in her life. DT was not who they thought he was, not even close. They thought he was just a normal polar bear, but they were all wrong. The polar bear alter ego was created simply to cover up DT's past. Ash soon felt sorry for DT. Lance looked at him.

"Man, you seriously been through hell, huh?" He asked.

DT nodded, but replied.

"We all do some time."

Ash walked up to DT and Johnny soon followed, with a sympathetic tear in her eye, Ash hugged tightly at DT's legs and Johnny, well… hugged normally. Suddenly Ash asked a question.

"So, your real name is Daniel Wieldman?"

DT nodded to confirm.

"What ever happened to your "organic" body?" Johnny asked.

DT sighed and asked the two to stop hugging him.

"Well, my burnt body was already dying and couldn't be saved, but my brain was perfectly fine, despite everything. And promise me, promise me you will not get scared."

Ash nodded and stated her promise, Johnny did as well.

"Come on, how could we be scare of you?" Lance asked, Becky nodded in agreement.

Well since my body was destroyed beyond repair, Jonathon made me…"

DT soon flicked his hands under his chin, and a click could be heard. DT then placed his paws on either side of his head and began to lift up.

"…This…" He mumbled.

Suddenly eye big blue eyes dimmed to darkness and they finally took notice, DT was lifting up his head. DT raised it slowly hoping to not scare anyone. Finally, a glimmer of sunlit reflected of something. DT sighed and paused, before in a quick dramatic motion lifted the head and dropped it to the ground. Ash gasped and covered her mouth, Johnny took a step back, and lance simply responded with a loud "whoa". They saw it, they all did, a silver metallic skull was well hidden under a polar bear mask. What they found strange was the fact it had three eyes and not just two. Two on top, one below the two, someplace in the middle.

DT took notice of everyone's sudden movements.

"Your scared aren't you...?" He mumbled to himself.


	26. Scared of Him

Ash stumbled with her words.

"N-No!" She said. "We're not afraid of-."

Ash was cut off as DT took off the rest of the polar bear suit, revealing the skinny metallic skeletal structure that is, his endoskeleton. Everyone took another step back, then DT knew, they were not doing that good of a job making it seem they weren't scared of him.

"What's this?" He questioned firmly. "Everyone one loves the warm fuzzy polar bear, but not the robot that's under it?"

John and Steve looked at each other, it's not often DT gets angry. The group of animals stepped back, they were afraid of the endoskeleton.

"Ah, Come on guys! I'm still the same person, DT, Daniel whatever you call me!"

Lance wanted to say something, but even he, chocked on his words. DT shook his head, suddenly he made a subtle jump at the group and they gasped and jumped back. DT sighed and shook his head once more.

"I knew it…" He mumbled, and grabbed a dark black sweatshirt to put over the metallic skeleton.

He didn't say another word, and stepped out the door. Ash, surprisingly, was the first to jump forward and try to call him by his alter ego name. But Ash paused, no use pushing the drama forward.

"Ash," Johnny said. "Let's head back downstairs, I'm sure he'll come back."

Ash nodded her head and whispered "okay" in a soft, un-characteristic voice.

As they turned to leave and sudden and firm "no" resounded through the room, practically everyone turned to face its source. A small, skirt wearing, young porcupine, had refused to give up. Now, her voice was not just a porcupine, but a leader.

"Come on!" She called. "We can't just let him leave! He's out there, alone, and scared, scared because he believes everyone fears him. We need to prove that we aren't!"

Jonathon stood up.

"Ash is right, we need to put an end to this, he's been doing it for years, he needs to realize that, yeah, some people might be afraid of him, but they just need to know him."

Ash continued,

"Then let's get going we'll need to catch up to him."

DT, meanwhile, had his head hidden under the large hood of the sweatshirt. His hands were in the pouch to stay hidden as well. He heard footsteps behind him.

"DT, listen to me I didn't want to h-." Ash was suddenly cut off as DT simply teleported himself away.

DT popped up in a dark alleyway. He sighed in relief, thinking he got away. He looked to his left and yelped, Ash's face was suddenly next to his.

"What the-!" He yelled.

"DT, let me talk to you…"

"I'll keep teleporting away…"

Suddenly Jonathon popped up from behind a corner.

"…And I'll keep teleporting _them_ to _you._ "

Jon smirked at DT playfully, but DT was not in the mood for fun.

"DT, let me apologize…"

DT stood up and walked out of the alleyway and into the open sidewalk. The group followed after him.

"DT." Ash repeated.

But DT didn't stop, in fact, is walking pace got faster.

"DT." Ash repeated once more, getting more stern.

DT walked away still.

"DT!" Ash paused, she began to think to herself.

 _If DT doesn't work, maybe... his real name…_

Ash's thought was cut short, she knew what she had to do. She inhaled deeply and shouted as loud as she could.

"DANIEL!"

That did it, DT stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"What did you say?" He questioned.

"Daniel, your real name, Daniel Wieldman."

"That name is nothing to me now…"

"Clearly it is, you stopped." She argued.

Ash was right, deep in his mind, DT knew, he still held on to that name.

"I want to go back." DT said.

Ash's face lightened.

"I want to go back to when I was, Daniel Wieldman."

The rest of the group caught up.

"I'm sure you do" Ash responded.

"But you don't know what it's like…" DT began. "…To have people scared of you…"

Ash looked at DT straight in the skeleton's three orange, camera-like eyes.

"We aren't scared of you."

"Really now? Why'd you step back when I revealed the real me?"

Ash felt the guilt rise her spine and into her brain. She was at least a little scared, mainly because DT became angry for the first time, since they met him.

"You don't know what it's like." DT started again. "To think a machine so powerful, could go off without a hitch."

Ash, listened.

"You don't know what it's like, to be burned alive and have to shuffle your way, with the last few breaths you'll ever breath, to the exit!" DT stood up.

"You don't know what it's like, to be trapped in… in a metallic husk, a prison, where everyone is too scared of going near you!" To Ash's surprise, and the rest of the group, even to Jonathon and Steve, who knew DT for a very long time, DT's voice began to break.

"I wore the polar bear suit, because everyone likes a warm, fuzzy friendly polar bear. But no one likes the metallic husk, that's underneath…"

Then it happened, DT shuttered. Ash looked up, although, the endoskeleton's skull had no facial expression, Ash knew, he was starting to cry. Ash realized in that moment, because Daniel or DT if you will, still had his brain in the endoskeleton instead of a computer, he was still subject to human emotions. Therefore, she thought, DT was still as human as can be.

"Daniel, were not scared of you. I'm not scared of you. I feel so sorry and bad for what you had to go through. But, we are your friends, all of us, and whatever is troubling you, we'll be there to help you. Please, come back to the apartment, you don't have to put on the suit."

With that, Ash, hugged DT's legs for the second time. However, DT sighed.

"No Ash…"

Ash's stomach sank, Ash thought DT was still rejected the group's help. She backed away, slowly. Suddenly, DT knelt down to Ash's height.

"It's about time I give you a real hu-."

Before DT could finish his sentence, Ash darted at DT and embraced him, nearly knocking him backwards. DT shocked at first, soon wrapped his metallic arms in return.

"Thank you Ashlynn, thank you…"


	27. Kids?

Now everyone was back home and DT or Daniel, decided to stay in the apartment, without his suit for a couple. Daniel's shiny android body, with blue highlights shown in the sun brightly. Ash didn't at all mind, she followed the philosophy, "if my friends are happy, I'm happy". But she had to admit, it took some getting used to. Ash kept making the joke that DT looks like he's from, uh… 'Five Funky Nights at Franks'? Well, she said he looked like one of the endoskeletons from that game. Practically the only difference was the fact that DT's skull was rounded and not square in shape. One day, however, DT asked Ash and Johnny to pick up Jonathon's dry cleaning after their practice at the theater. Jon was busy working on a new, more realistic suit/costume for DT to wear, until then, DT refused to even look out the window.

Ash picked up the dry cleaning and headed home, but once they dropped it off, boy were they in for a surprise. An android, much like DT was sitting on the couch reading an issue of Reader's Digest. When Ash commented that the highlights were red and not blue and asked how DT got repainted. The real DT came out of the radioactive lab. After much confusion and explaining, Jonathon was also, an android. A human reincarnated into a robot. But Jon wanted nothing more about this and excused himself to pack his clothes. Other than two, rather all android were walking around the apartments, everything was almost normal.

The following night found Ash, Johnny, Steve and DT and Jonathon, without their suits on. They were having a, not that normal conversation.

"So, Is Steve also a robot? Or…?" Johnny asked.

"No, Steve is just Steve the alien." Jon answered.

The conversation would drift one way, only to have someone bring it back on track. Suddenly, it veered onto an unexpected topic.

"So, you two, any plans for the future?" Steve asked.

Ash began to play with her quills and Johnny scratched the back of his head. It was obvious they had not really planned for the future.

"I mean, you going to married or….?" Steve added.

Ash's cheeks went to bright pink. She looked at Johnny and he smiled, her blush faded and she turn back to Steve and nodded.

"We're invited to the wedding, right?"

Johnny shrugged.

"Not sure about a ceremony like that… but eh… if we do, yeah."

Suddenly DT joined in on the conversation.

"So, what else for the future?" He asked.

Ash and Johnny weren't too sure what he was asking.

"You planning on having little ones someday?"

The two sitting across from him got confused.

"You know, little ones, offspring…"

Then of course Jon had to simplify DT.

"He means are you having kids."

"No! No, no…" Ash piped up, her cheeks flaming hot.

If DT had his suit on, he would make a dumbfounded expression. For now, he just sat there awkwardly.

"Well, why not?"

"Ah please, kids are loud, obnoxious… they poop and cry and…cry and poop." Ash protested.

DT playfully shook his head.

"Well, you're still young, you got time to make your choice…"

"I _do not_ , and I repeat, _DO NOT_ , want kids."

DT then took a look at Johnny.

"I'm not exactly parent material, I mean, I was raised by a gang."

"I see, well both you not sure about this-."

Ash looked at DT sharply.

"What part of, "Not having kids." Do you not understand?"

DT shook his head. Johnny nudged Ash's arm.

"Ash, no need to be rude."

Ash soon calmed herself and sighed. Then the conversation went forward, well… almost. Jon kept subtly bringing up the topic of kids, much to Ash's dismay. He loved how flustered she would get. It got to a point where she crossed her arms and gave only Jon the silent treatment, refusing to answer anymore of his questions. Cheeks still red, Ash decided it was time for them to go to their respectable apartments. In hindsight, she was kicking the trio out, because of his behavior. So, as nice as she could manage, despite being infuriated by Jon. Once the trio was out Ash shut the door tight.

"Ash, I know you don't want kids…"

"Who would!? All they do is poop, cry and sleep. Then, they wake up and do it all over again."

"Well, why not think of the good times you can have with them, be positive."

"Yeah! I can be happy as the sun while changing a diaper for the millionth time that day."

Johnny realized he was fighting a losing battle. Ash did not want to start a family. So, Johnny decided the best way to calm Ash down is to sit on the couch and read rock magazines with her. So, he picked up a small stack and placed them next to the couch. Ash saw what he was doing.

"No, I don't want to read magazines right now."

However, after a few seconds, and a quick glance to realize Johnny was reading the latest issue by himself, Ash jumped into his lap and told him to flip back to the beginning so she could catch up.

Meanwhile upstairs, Jon sat on the couch, now talking with DT and Steve.

"Come on DT, you can't just ask a teenager if they want to have kids. It's like asking a vegan if they'll eat a hamburger, they just say no, every time."

"Yeah, Daniel, did you think their answer was going to be…" Steve put on a mocking voice. "'Oh yes, me and Johnny want to have millions and millions of babies!'"

"heh… Funny." DT said sarcastically. "We just need to convince them how great kids can be… I just don't exactly know how…"

With that, DT left the room, leaving only Jon and Steve. Jon turned to Steve. Despite Jon not wearing his suit, Steve knew all too well, he was up to something. 

"I have an idea…" Jon said.

"Whatever it is… I think I already figured it out." Steve smirked back.


	28. Sing, DT, Sing

Ash and Johnny weren't exactly sure why Jonathon and Steve insisted they keep watch over DT. But the look on their faces said they were distracting DT from something. Jonathon's instructions were simple enough, keep DT occupied. Ash reluctantly agreed. With that, Jon and Steve whipped out the door and barrowed DT's car to go where ever it was they were going. DT sat on Ash's couch, his suit had been repaired and clean so he decided to wear it today. Ash and Johnny excused themselves to have a talk in the kitchen. Al the while, DT awkwardly sat on the couch and did nothing, not even try to pretend to breath.

"Don't you think it's a little strange that Jon just leaves us with DT, what are we doing baby-sitting him!?" Ash questioned.

"It's obvious that Jon is up to something, DT is perfectly fine being on his own."

Ash shook her head.

"Let's just play along with this and see what happens."

Johnny smiled slightly and nodded.

"Look on the bright side, we can still have fun with DT, we can move our evening to another day."

Johnny was referring to a night out, just them and leave the trio at home. But this unexpected event threw that idea out the window, at least for now. Ash knew Johnny wanted to happy, good way out of this, just roll along and plan their date another day. Ash smiled, just a little and decided heck with it, might as well have some fun.

"We should head back out there… I know DT's a fancy robot and whatnot… but the fact he's not breathing freaks me out." Ash said.

So the two walked back out into the living room.

"Alright. We talked it through,"

Johnny looked at Ash as if to say, "talked what through?". A simple elbow from Ash told him just to play along.

"We decided to show you around my place."

"Y-yeah." Johnny stuttered.

Ash feared Johnny's stutter gave it away, especially when DT just sat there for a moment. But, a simple "oh, ok." Escaped his mouth and DT stood up.

"Great." Ash said. "Follow me."

DT pretty much knew his way around Ash's apartment, but decided, getting to know it better wasn't that bad of an idea. Soon DT realized, they were only going to one room. It was Ash's recording studio, mostly a laptop and some sound equipment, a guitar was set up on a stand. DT took a look around, and noticed Ash was picking up the guitar.

"Wait… I know what you're doing." DT said. "You want me to sing."

Ash nodded.

"Sorry, but no."

"Aw come on! Just one song." Ash insisted. "You sang that one song great."

Johnny however added in his voice was purposely high in volume.

"But I thought you told me DT's voice was beautiful, it sounded like an angel."

Ash face was pink, yet angry. Johnny couldn't help but chuckle.

"Alright, so I really loved it, but please. Just one song."

DT sighed, but smiled.

"Alright. Only because you love my voice…. For some odd reason."

A cheer from Ash sounded through the room. However, DT raised his hand for silence.

"I pick the song."

Ash nodded.

"What song, do I know it."

"Sleeping Sun."

Ash tilted her head.

"It's the song I sang the other day, on the bridge."

DT picked up Ash's laptop and searched for an instrumental version of the song and Ash hooked it up to the sound system. DT stood in front of the microphone.

"Whenever you're ready." Ash said.

And DT nodded and Ash pressed play. The first few seconds were instrumental, however, Johnny and Ash's faces lost all expression when DT began. It was a low pitch, nowhere near DT's normal talking voice, voice. It was comparable to a male opera singer. The only they realized, is DT is indeed a robot, so his voice is artificial. Still, they had to admit, who knew a robot could sing this good. As time went on, DT finally got to the main chorus.

"I wish for this nighttime to last for a lifetime

The darkness around me, shores of a solar sea.

Oh, how I wish to go down with the sun.

Sleeping.

Weeping.

With you."

As time went on, DT failed to realize Ash not only hit the play button on the laptop, but the record button on the sound equipment as well. Moments later, DT finished.

"With you…."

The music stopped and Ash quickly stopped recording before DT could notice.

"Wow…" Johnny said. "You should join the show."

"That's what I said." Ash added.

"Eh… Not too sure about that." DT answered.

"Ah come on, people will love you."

DT looked down, then back up.

"How long until the show?" He asked.

"Two weeks." Ash answered.

"Alright… I'll do it."

A bright smile appeared on Ash's face. However, the sound of a car caught their attention, but I wasn't just any old car. It was DT's car.

"Oh look Jonathon and Steve are back."

As DT exited the room to go greet them. Ash received a text.

"Hey, Ash, It's Jonathon keep DT inside and wait for us to come in."

So, Ash darted after DT, fiddling and rummaging her mind to think up an excuse why DT couldn't go outside.

"DT wait, they can… come in themselves."

"What if they brought home something from the store?"

DT stepped closer to the door.

"I'm sure they can carry it in themselves." Panic showed slightly in Ash's voice.

"Nonsense."

DT turned the handle and Ash mentally smacked herself for not trying harder to keep DT in. Bright, afternoon sunshine spilled into the room. The door was open wide. Suddenly, a pair of high pitched voices bellowed something. Something Ash didn't quite hear at first. But then it processed in her mind and to her horror she knew what was put there. Two kids, possibly young with age, had just screamed…

"Daddy!"


	29. The Plan

DT stood there for a moment dumbfounded. He realized rather quickly, what Jon and Steve had done.

"Jonathon, you brought my kids from our universe!?" DT exclaimed.

Bingo. Ash sighed somewhat in relief. Jonathon didn't go out to adopt random children and bring them here for her and Johnny to raise them, but went back to DT's universe to pick them up and bring them to their father. Also, the thought that immediately drilled Ash's head once the moment of relief was over…

 _Daniel's a father?!_

Jonathon argued back to DT.

"Come on… I saw you staring at their pictures in your wallet. You missed them."

DT had to admit, he did miss his children. So, he dropped the angry attitude.

"Alright, I'll thank you later." DT said.

The back-seat car door opened, and two small white figures hoped out on the sidewalk and they raced towards DT. DT knelt down with open arms, to be tackled by the two, whom by the way are nowhere near his size. Now that they were still Ash could see what they are. They didn't look like Jonathon who uses a human suit over his endo skeleton. They were different. Ash saw a white bear, two-fourths the size of DT and a somewhat same sized lamb.

"DT, what…. What are these."

"Oh Ash, hey." He greeted. "These, are my kids."

 _Great._ Ash thought.

 _Now there are going to be kids in the apartment._

But something in Ash said something she never would have expected.

 _Gotta admit, they do look adorable…_

Ash shook her head and ran back inside. DT looked up just in time to see the brown streak disappear. Ash ran into Johnny, literally.

"Johnny."

"Yes?"

"DT's uh… a…"

Then Johnny simply looked towards the opened door. It was apparent DT made no effort to sit up, just laid there and accepted fate. Johnny saw the two hugging DT.

"Oh, DT's a father. Wow… Don't they look cute Ash?"

"Yes…" Then Ash caught herself. "I mean no, they are annoying already."

Ash knew it was too late to retract her statement. Her cheeks began to turn red, she knew something inside her was warming up. Johnny heard everything, and decided to tease Ash a little. Ash saw Johnny was walking toward DT, and terror filled her veins. From her perspective, it looks like a general conversation. However, DT suddenly sat up, stetting the two children on the floor. He picked up the polar bear, and Ash caught a glance of its bright brown eyes.

"Now this, is Perry." Ash heard DT say. "Perry P. Wieldman."

Ash's eyes jolted out of their sockets when DT handed the small bear to Johnny. Little Perry at first seemed to be stiff and still when Johnny first held him. However, a small tickle to the tummy made Perry giggle a high pitch giggle. Ash's heart jolted. She couldn't take any more of this. She hustled into her room.

Perry was placed once again on the floor and he ran back to his father. Then the made his presence to Johnny.

"This is Lamby."

"How old are they?" Johnny asked.

"Perry is four, five-ish. Lamby is twelve."

Johnny soon noticed Ash was missing.

"Hey, I ought to check on Ash, she seemed pretty flustered about something." Johnny knew exactly what it was.

"Ok, I ought to take the kids upstairs, see you."

The two parted, DT headed upstairs and Johnny to Ash's room. Johnny entered the room and sat by Ash, who was startled at first. She calmed herself. Ash was talking to herself about how strange her insides felt when DT was with his kids.

"DT went upstairs to his apartment." Said Johnny.

"Oh, thank god…" Ash said.

Ash sighed in relief. Ash soon decided she still needed to calm her edgy nerves and grabbed Johnny and pulled him down to the bed, facing her. She kissed him suddenly.

Upstairs, Perry was on DT's shoulders. DT has just gotten done showing them around the apartment. He placed Perry on the couch and sat next to him, across from them was Jonathon.

"So, why did you need to distract me. I could've gone with you to get them."

Jonathon smiled.

"All part of the plan, DT."

"Another thing, what is this plan of yours."

Before Jon could tell DT, Perry tucked on his Dad's shirt.

"Dad, I'm hungry can you make me something?"

"Go to the food machine Perry," DT said. "I'll be right back with you Jon."

So DT followed Perry to the food machine and after a few minutes in there, DT came out, Perry on his shoulders again, with a steaming plate of fried fish. He placed the plate on the dining room table and placed Perry on the seat.

"Thanks, Daddy." He said, before chowing down.

DT stepped back into the living room and sat down on the couch, across from Jonathon.

"Alright, you were saying?"

"Alright, I have this huge plan, you know how Ash seems to not like children?"

"Yeah."

Jonathon smirked.

"I caught Ash eyeing your kids. Deep inside, Ash knows their cute. All she needs is just a little push."

DT was about to ask, then Lamby plopped himself on the couch.

"Hey Dad."

"Yes, Lamby?"

"I just wanted to say, thank you for setting up one of the unused labs as the medical ward."

Lamby loved the field of medical science. So, being a great dad. DT let Lamby use one of the least used labs in the apartment for Lamby's medical station. Lamby hugged DT and went back into the medical lab.

"Now, what are you planning?"

Jonathon stood up and whispered in DT's ear. The plan must've been a good one, a mischievous mirk stretched across DT's face. He nodded his head in agreement. He turned his head and called out to Steve.

"Steve, how would you like to go on a golf trip tomorrow, while I go shopping for my kids!"


	30. Babysitting

Ash slipped out of the room the next day. She told Johnny to stay in bed a moment as she had a surprise for him. So, Johnny, one to follow most orders, stayed in the room until Ash came back in. His eyes traced down then up and he began to blush deeply. Ash too, looked a little embarrassed.

"How do I look?" She asked, somewhat meekly.

Ash had put on a plaid dress. It was much like her plaid skirt, but in a dress. It wasn't anything you'd see in Cinderella, it was shorter and not entirely fancy. Still, Ash hated dresses, and to put one on for Johnny, he'd better like it.

"Wow…" Escaped Johnny's mouth, causing Ash's red cheeks to grow brighter. "You look dashing."

"Aw.. thanks. Now you get ready, I've been looking forward to this for quite a while."

Ash always wanted a semi-fancy date with Johnny. Sure, she loved the burger joints, pizza joints and whatnot, but she at least wanted to try something fancy-ish. They were going to Olive Garden, that fanciest restaurant Ash could stand.

As Ash left to put minimal makeup on, they heard a knock at their door. Ash groaned to herself, and went to answer the door. There stood, Doctor Wieldman, or DT if you so choose. He wore is signature toothy grin on his face.

"Huh. You clean up nice Ash."

"Uh… thanks…"

"Hey can I ask you a favor, I'm not going to interrupt anything am I?"

Ash turned back inside awkwardly.

"Well Johnny and I were about to go on a date… and…"

DT lost his smile, and a troubled look befallen his face.

"I uh… Didn't expect my boys to come, so I need to go out and get food for them, I was wandering if you could… uh… watch over them until we get back."

Ash at first looked at DT.

"You really need all three of you guys to get groceries?"

"The more help, faster it gets done."

Ash shook her head.

"Why can't Jon and Steve just stay and do it?"

DT's answer was simple.

"They wanted to help get things."

Ash placed her hand on her forehead, groaned softly and continued.

"Look, there is no…"

"WAY!" Johnny exclaimed from behind her.

Ash felt relief wash over her, Johnny also denied watching DT's kids. However, that feeling was washed away as quick as it came.

"I'd love to watch the kids while your away."

"Oh, good." DT said, regaining his smile.

Ash turned to DT, a shy-like hiding look.

"Could you excuse us for _one_ second?"

With that, Ash slammed the door and shot a stern look at Johnny.

"Johnny." She sternly whispered. "What are you doing!?"

"Ah, come on, love, I do great with kids, come on, just this once."

"No."

Johnny started to form a puppy face.

"That's not going to work, Johnny, stop it."

Ash kept making periodic glances, each one growing more frequent than the last. Finally she threw her arms down in defeat, and sighed. Without a word, paced back to the door and opened it. DT was still there, his paws behind his back.

"We'll watch the boys…" Ash partially groaned.

A resounding yes from behind her, Johnny was victorious.

"Fantastic, and for your troubles, I'll pay for your date, tomorrow."

 _At least he makes up for postponing our date today._

"I'll bring Perry and Lamby right down."

Then off DT went. Ash groaned once more, realizing she'll have to take off the dress and switch back into her normal outfit. Luckily, Johnny was already in his. After a moment, DT came back down, with Perry in his arms. Lamby was at his father's side. Johnny happily greeted the three, as followed Johnny and said 'hi', to not seem rude. DT placed Perry on the floor and he ran past Ash and Johnny whose eyes followed him till her hoisted himself on the couch, giggling and laughing the whole way. Ash smiled at Perry, and he smiled at her giving her, full show, of his brown eyes. Ash shook her head and focused back on DT.

"Now, all you need to do is feed them when they are hungry, and do activities with Perry every so often."

"Sounds simple enough." Johnny said.

Lamby entered the room and greeted Johnny and Ash. Ash's greeting was more timid and quiet than Johnny's. Following the greeting Lamby plopped himself on the couch and looked down at something.

"Bye sons!" DT

"Bye Dad!" They said in unison.

"Be good."

"We Will."

Then, DT was gone and Ash and Johnny were left with Perry and Lamby. They stood there for a moment.

"Now what?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know…"

"Do you have kids shows?"

"No, all I have his cable with five channels, that's it." Ash exclaimed.

Ash looked at Lamby, his gaze was still facing down.

"Look at what the lamb kid is doing."

"Lamby."

"Yeah. Whatever, Johnny." Ash retorted. "But, look at him, just playing on his phone."

Johnny looked at Lamby too.

"Well, if it bothers you that much, why not go over and ask him to get off of it."

"Why don't you?"

"I'm going to play with Perry."

A groan escaped Ash's mouth.

 _You drive me nuts, Johnny… I swear…_ She thought.

As Johnny picked up Perry to play with him, giggling as he did, Ash approached Lamby. She made a quick stern look.

"Lamby get off that…"

She finally saw what he was doing. He wasn't playing on a phone at all. He was reading a magazine. Ash stood there awkwardly. She peeked at Johnny who, gave her the 'go on' gesture, prompting her to engage in at least, a simple conversation with Lamby.

"So, uh…" She began, not knowing what to say. "What'cha got there?"

Lamby's gaze turned to her.

"Oh this?" He said. "This is my favorite magazine."

"Oh cool." Ash commented. "What is it?"

"Medical Monday, a medical science magazine that gets a new issue every Monday."

Ash had to admit, she was getting interested.

"Cool." She said. "I have magazines."

"Do you now?" Lamby exclaimed, setting his magazine down, thus signaling he too was getting interested.

"Sure do, there's one…." Ash bent down to pick up a magazine off the floor. She stood back up and handed it to Lamby.

Lamby took a gaze at the cover.

"Ah, rock magazine."

Lamby flipped through the pages. He passed a certain page and flipped back.

"I see you have this guitar circled." He stated.

Ash brushed back her quills.

"Yeah… It's like, my dream guitar."

"I see."

Lamby handed back the magazine. Ash turned to Johnny who was focused on Perry. Lamby took notice of her awkward stare.

"Johnny, sure loves Perry, doesn't he?"

"Yeah…" Ash said.

"You should play with him too."

"What, no… I can't." She retorted. "You, I can handle, small children, uh-uh."

Lamby shrugged his shoulders. Ash got ready to do something else, but Lamby's voice called her.

"Hey, could he have something to eat?"

"S-Sure, what is it?"

"Got any Mac'n'Cheese?"

"Sure."

"Thank you."

Ash soon bounded into the kitchen and pulled out a pot and filled it with water. She placed it on the stove, turned on the burner and got out other necessities. The water soon boiled and Ash added the noodles, momentarily getting distracted by Johnny and Perry playing on the floor. After a moment of boiling noodles Ah added the cheese powder and stirred. She kept glancing at Perry who kept giggling loudly. Ash lost focus and soon her arm lowered. The next thing everyone knew is that a loud exclamation sounded from the kitchen.

"Ah… Son of a-…" Ash groaned to herself, she was in pain.

Ash lost focused and accidently lowered her arm into the burner. Now, all eyes were on here. Johnny called from the floor.

"Ash, you alright?"

"Yeah… just burnt myself…"

Lamby placed his magazine to his side and walked into the kitchen.

"You okay there?"

"Not of your concern." She answered.

"Let me see."

"What?"

"Let me see the burn, I can help."

Ash reluctantly showed Lamby the burn. She expected him to gag or something. All that came out of the lamb's mouth was 'hmm, quite the burn you got'.

"Don't worry, I can handle this."

Lamby walked back into the living room, grabbed a box no one saw him bring in. He walked back into the kitchen and opened it. It was a med kit. Lamby pulled out a bottle of wound cleaner and poured a droplet or two on a paper towel. After rubbing the wound clean, and making Ash wince in pain, Lamby pulled out a small bandage and wrapped her arm in it. He put the supplies in his box again.

"All done."

"Wow…" Ash could only say. "Thank you, Lamby."

Lamby nodded.

Ash called for everyone that dinner was ready and they all had a heaping plate. Perry's was smaller, but not by too much. Everyone sat in the living room, and when they were done eating, Perry wanted to play, but Johnny ended up getting tuckered out and fell asleep on the couch. So that's when Perry, made his way to Ash, who sat on the floor, reading a rock magazine. Ash felt something poking her leg and lowered her magazine to see what it was. She gasped suddenly, when she caught focus of Perry's eyes looking into hers.

"Ash, can you play with me?"

Ash didn't know how to answer, her first thought of response was, 'why not get Johnny to', but seeing how Johnny is asleep, maybe a problem. She soon dropped her magazine.

"I uh…"

"Come on Ash, play with him." Lamby told Ash.

"Sure, um… Perry, what do you like to play?"

"Monster."

Ash looked at Perry, confused.

"What's that?"

"You play the monster."

"Uh ok…"

Ash had no idea what to do. All of a sudden, Perry got into his character. He playfully screamed.

"AAAHH! A monster!"

Ash soon pieced together, piece by piece what she was supposed to do. She tried to think of something to do. Then after a minute of Perry screaming at nothing. Ash finally got into character.

"RAH! I'm the big bad monster!"

Perry playfully screamed louder. Lamby shot a grin at Ash, 'see your getting the hang of this' is what it signaled. Ash started to like this, with cute little Perry screaming at the "big scary monster" Ash was supposed to be. Ash continued to growl playfully, but that's all she did. If she wanted to keep this up, she needed to step it up. So, she began to "attack", more or less, tickle Perry.

"AAH! The monster's eating me!" Perry screamed. "Lamby help me!"

Lamby, couldn't resist the fun. He placed down his magazine and played his usual role, of "brave knight".

"I'm the brave knight, here to slay this savage beast!" Lamby declared, proudly. He drew an invisible sword.

Ash all the while, "roared" at Lamby, trying her best to intimidate this, "brave knight". Yet, Lamby was unmoved, holding his sword in his hand, he drove it into the monster's side. Ash fell to the floor.

"Ugh! Oh! The pain!" His well over dramatic death made Perry howl with laughter.

Ash then laid flat.

"Blood, Blood BLOOD! And… death."

She fell still.

"Hark citizen, the beast has been vanquished!" Lamby declared.

"Oh thank you brave knight, I would've been a goner if it you didn't come!"

Ash smiled widely, this was more fun than she could ever imagine. Perry's imagination really was put to work. Ash was the biggest and basest monster of them all. This was incredible fun to her. She soon began to laugh, and sat up. However, Perry and Lamby weren't paying attention. They were focused on the figure standing in the doorway. Ash turned to look and her heart sank. DT, stood there, groceries in hand. He had seen the whole thing. Ash, stuttered on her words.

"H-Hey, DT, back I s-see."

"Has the monster been slayed, is it save to come into the village?" He asked.

"Yes, my lord." Lamby said, revealing to Ash, that DT commonly plays the king.

"So, Ash, did they behave?"

"Oh, Yes, they were awesome." She admitted.

"See, kids aren't so bad."

Ash was still sitting on the floor, facing DT.

"Yeah… They're so fun…"

The kids got up to stand by their dad.

"Say bye, you two."

"Bye Ash!" Perry exclaimed.

"Toodles," Lamby said.

Ash stood up, and called for DT.

"DT wait!"

DT turned around.

"Yes?"

"When's the next time we can watch these guys?" She asked, hopefully.


	31. Serious Talk(s)

The next day, Ash woke up earlier than usual. Without making a sound to wake Johnny, she got out of bed and headed into the kitchen to make breakfast. Soon enough, Johnny popped into the small kitchen. Ash just so happened to have gotten done making breakfast and put some of it on a plate.

"Gee, Ash." Johnny said. "You're up early."

"I wanted to make breakfast."

Johnny knew there was something up, Ash got out of bed, way early for one, and two, why is she so giddy? She was excited about something, that's for sure.

"After we eat, I was wandering if Daniel, would let us…"

Ash didn't need to finish, for Johnny knew all too well. As much as Ash said she hated children, she was no match for Perry. Ash was head over heels just to play with Perry again. Her plan was to hurry up and eat an early breakfast so she could play with him some more.

"I see that little one of DT's opened your eyes." Johnny said.

"Oh, shut up." She said, blushing.

They ate breakfast rather fast, as Ash kind of forced them to.

"So, you like Perry?"

"Yes, for the fifth time, yes…"

"Alright now, no need to get your quills in a knot."

Ash rolled her eyes, before standing up to put her plate in the sink. Ash soon decided just to head up without Johnny, the slowpoke didn't even get halfway done with breakfast. She said bye, and raced up the stairs. Knocking on the door, she called Daniel's name. Perry answered the door, much to Ash's surprise.

"Hey, wittle Perry." She said in a baby voice.

Perry giggled. Ash failed to realize that Perry wasn't alone. DT stood behind him, and Ash took notice and blushed.

"Heya, Ash, never thought I'd see you talk like that."

"Neither did I." She admitted.

"My guess, Perry brings out that secret soft side of yours."

Ash nodded, smiling and somewhat blushing. Hating kids, was only part of her punk rock persona, in reality, she had a soft side for younger children. So, being with Perry yesterday brought this side out. Ash absolutely loved every second she spent with the little polar bear.

"Ah, here's Johnny." DT said, looking up.

Indeed, Johnny walked up behind Ash.

"Hey Ash, before you get caught up with Perry, I'd like to talk to you about something."

Ash turned to him, her facial expression saying, "Can't this wait until later?". But She knew, this had to be important, so she reluctantly followed Johnny down the stairs until she was sat on the couch in her living room.

"Ash, now that Perry helped you open up, I feel like I need to ask you this."

"What?"

"How do you feel about children?"

Ash paused, a thought drilled her head, but wouldn't come out as words.

"I-I don't know…" She began. "I mean they can be good or bad. There cold be happy moments, or bad moments with them…"

Johnny sighed.

"Listen Ash, love, the lesson DT wanted to teach you is to focus on the good times, but work through to solve the troubled times."

"Huh…" Ash realized. "Never saw it that way…"

Johnny shuffled in his seat.

"I know we're still young but, how would you feel if we had kids?"

"Johnny, you know you can't ever get me pregnant…" Ash teased.

"I know, but we could always adopt."

Ash paused once more. Yes, they could adopt. DT adopted his kids, Lamby makes that obvious.

"Yes, we could, but not anytime soon."

So, they agreed on adoption, someday.

"We'll wait after, you know…" Johnny purposely paused. "walk down the aisle."

"I'm NOT WEARING WHITE!" Ash exclaimed. "The plaid dress was already a stretched for me, don't try to get me in white!"

Johnny as much as he enjoyed flustering Ash, always knew to stop at a certain point before getting a face full of quills. So, he did. Then the thought popped into Johnny's head, should he pop the question soon?

"Hey Ash, mind if I talk to DT while you play with Perry?"

"Of course not, as long as I get to play with Perry."

Johnny chuckled, but soon found himself with a blank mind, and a robotic polar bear holding an empty cup standing next to him. Johnny's mind went blank and he had no idea how to ask DT. As was well distracted with Perry so she couldn't hear. Finally, after DT took a sip of his drink-less cup, only then Johnny snapped out of his trance.

"H-hey DT?" Johnny asked, following DT into the kitchen.

"Hey Johnny, what's up?"

"Were you ever married?"

Johnny winced at the way he asked the question.

"Yep, once."

"Oh, what happened, divorce?" He asked.

"Nope, she died thirty years ago in a lab explosion."

"Oh, Wait, how old are you?"

"Technically, 60 something. Real age, or the age I was before I became the android I am today, twenty-nine."

"You've been this robot thing for thirty years?"

"Yep. Anyway, from what I can gather, you need advice for when you pop Ash the question, yes?"

 _Darn, he's good._ Johnny thought.

"Yes, I do. I'm just not sure when to do it, how to do it…"

"Johnny slow down there, I can help you."

"You can?"

"I will."

Johnny tuned to DT attentively.

"First, get her something nice, I don't think Ash wants a fancy ring or anything, so, we are going to take the creative route for this kind of thing."

Then, DT whispered his plan into Johnny's ear. At first Johnny was confused, then got it. Then after a while or so. His face lit up.

"Oh, she'll love that." He said.


	32. Out Shopping

DT walked over to Jon who wasn't really doing anything.

"Hey Jon, I'm going to run Johnny to town to get a few _groceries_."

DT winked at Johnny, making the poor gorilla nervous. Johnny just nodded. Then, the two went on their way. Ash watched then leave and Perry did too. Confused, she asked Jon what they were doing.

"Where are they going?"

"To be honest, I know Daniel was taking directly to me, but I have no idea what he was talking about."

Ash smiled and nodded.

"Jonathon just'a being Jonathon!" Steve exclaimed from the other room.

Ash was starting to get tired of playing, and wanted to do something else besides playing, but, still wanted to spend time with Perry.

"OH!" Perry suddenly exclaimed, getting up from laying on his back. "Can we go see what Lamby is up to?" He asked, as if he had to.

"I don't see why not."

Ash sat up but caught focus of Perry's outstretched paw. Ash awkwardly stood there, not knowing what to do, or what Perry was meaning by his gesture. Then, it came to her, Perry wanted Ash to hold his hand as they walked to Lamby's lab. Ash's cheeks grew pink, but she happily took it. So, she and Perry trotted their way to Lamby's lab. She stood in the open doorway and knocked on the frame. Lamby turned, he was holding up a bag of fluids, to what looks like some sort of dummy patient.

"Lamby… what are…"

"Oh, howdy, Ash." He looked back down at the dummy. "Just filling one of Jonathon's suits up with artificial sweat. Heh, the lengths some people go to be realistic, am I right?"

Ash chuckled.

"Perry wanted to see what you were doing."

"That's fine, the little bro's always curious."

Lamby looked up at the clock.

"Wander when dad will get back…" he mumbled, somewhat forgetting about his guest.

Meanwhile, DT was in town, more specifically, standing outside a music store, with sunglasses on. Johnny was inside buying stuff. DT spotted a suspicious group of bears, trudging down the sidewalk. He heard one of them mumbling about some dude named Mike, but paid no attention and waited for Johnny to emerge from the store. At last, he did and he and DT headed for home.

"Now, I'll distract Ash, or Perry will, while you hide the stuff somewhere, alrighty?"

Johnny nodded, his mind absolutely filled with thoughts.

All the while, Lamby and Ash were sitting in the living room. Lamby, having gotten done with filling Jon's spare suit with fake sweat, had free time before he started his next project. Lamby sat on the floor with Perry, while Ash sprawled herself out on the couch. They ended up watching a kid's channel, for Perry's sake, at the cost of everyone else getting super bored. Lamby soon gave up, and decided to go back into his lab, without a word. Ash soon felt a wave of tiredness, she didn't know where it was coming from, but it hit her hard.

She fought to stay awake, this was DT's place after all, it would be odd just to fall asleep in someone else's place. However, one last look at the boring kid's show, Ash shut her eyes and began to snore lightly. Perry, who was waving his head back and forth to the tune of the music, stopped. He looked at Ash, practically passed out on the couch. Suddenly, he stood up and walked to the couch. Ash, jostled on the couch.

However, the door flew open, with a yelp, Ash was on the floor.

"Oh hey, DT, back from… wherever you were at."

Ash shook herself awake.

"Is Johnny back?"

"Nope, not yet." DT said.

"Didn't he ride with you?"

Finally, DT heard the front door open and close loudly from below.

"Oh, that must be him."

"I ought to go see what he bought."

Ash started down stairs, then once she closed his door, DT got a text from Johnny.

"I'm not ready…."

"Just do it when you are ready." DT texted back.

"I'm not sure if Ash is ready either."

"Listen, just do it when you feel ready, it's hard to know when Ash will be ready, but, I'm sure I can figure something out."

Then DT stopped receiving texts, thus signaling Ash was in the apartment. DT placed down his phone and went into his atomic research lab, taking off the polar bear mask on his way.

Downstairs, in the apartment below, Ash was trying to find the _groceries_ , Johnny had bought. Johnny just kept saying he put them away, being vague on purpose. Ash eventually gave up her search, having not found any new groceries. She eventually sat on the couch and cuddled up to Johnny while they watched TV, something that's not kid's shows.

"So, how was your time, being with Perry today, eh?" Johnny asked.

"Oh, I had a blast."

"Good."

Johnny looked at the TV screen, having run out of things to talk about.

"Hey, Johnny?" ash suddenly began. "Any plans for the future?"

"Eh… I don't know." Johnny was too nervous to state the truth.

"We've been dating for a while now… and…. Uh…."

Ash's cheeks became red as a tomato. Johnny knew exactly what she was about to talk about. Truthfully, what Ash wanted to talk about is what Johnny wanted to talk about. Ash became flustered and never completed her sentence. So, she stared at the screen, praying her cheeks weren't visible. Johnny, too nervous to talk about the subject as well, watched the TV closely.

"Well," Ash finally said after a long period of awkward silence. "if you have any plans or… a-anything, don't be afraid, to tell me."

She kissed Johnny's cheek.

"I'm heading for bed, come to bed when you want to, alright, baby?"

"Yeah, yeah, o-of course."

Once Ash was in the room and the door closed, Johnny wanted patiently for the light to be turned off. Once the light was turned off, he picked up his phone and texted DT.

"I'm ready."

He received.

"Great. Once you get back from practice tomorrow, Perry and I will distract her, while you set up."

With that, Johnny smiled at his phone's screen and turned off the TV and climbed into bed alongside Ash, already snoring away.


	33. The Big Question

The next day, as Johnny and Ash had left already for practice at the theater, DT took this time to head to town. So, a little while after they left, DT instructed Jonathon to watch his kids until he got back. Jon did so, and after a short while of Perry's kids shows and Lamby rambling on about how it's good to hang up med kits around the house, since it's more of a laboratory than a house, DT returned. He had a shopping back with two bottle of sparkling grape juice.

"Hey DT, what's with the wine?" Jon asked.

"It's not wine, its sparkly juice."

"Again… wine."

"No, its non-acholic so the kids can drink it."

Upon hearing that, of course both Perry and Lamby turned they heads excitedly toward their father. DT knew he heard them.

"It's for later, boys, don't get your hopes up."

Jon sat up from slouching on the couch, also putting his latest issue of reader's digest beside him.

"So, what's happening later?" He asked.

DT made his way into the kitchen and put the bottles up high in a cupboard.

"What?" DT was too busy to realize Jonathon said something.

"What's going on later you need the wi-, erm… 'Sparkly Grape Juice', for?"

DT shrugged his shoulders.

"You'll see." Was his rather, purposely vague answer.

Jon, knowing DT, or as he known him Doctor Daniel Wieldman, knew he wouldn't get the answer out of him soon. Jon was quant on waiting for what was to come later one.

"I have to help Johnny set it up when he gets home."

Jon rolled his eyes, now slouched on the couch again.

"Here he goes… leaving vague hints to his vague quest he must embark on or whatever…"

"Oh hardy har… har…" Daniel mockingly laughed.

"I mean seriously, Wieldman, you always do this. What are you doing, building suspense, hype, what?"

"Build both of those, gets the mind curious."

"It gets my mind super annoyed." Jon said. "I mean seriously, when you reveal a new machine. 'What's your new machine DT?', ' _A big one_.'."

DT closed the cupboard door with an unintentional slam.

"You done now?"

"If I had more energy, no, but I want to take a nap, so it's a yea, I'm done."

DT hopped out of the kitchen and paced towards Lamby's lab. He popped his head in, and saw Lamby was just assembling medical kits to hang up. DT watched Lamby, it was like he was a factory worker, fill a box, put it to the side, fill a box, put it to the side. Lamby was so focused, not once did he look up. So, DT, having nothing else to do until Johnny got back that evening, decided just to screw around with chemicals for a while. Once DT was in his lab, however, the telephone went off. DT answer from the one hanging up in his lab.

"DT?"

"Yeah?"

"It's, Johnny, practice is over, what was that thing about distracting Ash?"

"Oh, don't worry." DT said, having planned ahead. "Meena's taking care of it."

Just then, DT heard Meena faintly in the background, asking Ash if she could help her with something. Ash of course was reluctant at first, but was more than happy to help her friend, even if it meant she'd be home later before Johnny.

"Smart." Johnny commented. "I'll be there after a while, just warning you, I'm nervous."

Then they hung up. DT put his chemical stuff away and stepped back out. After a short while of awkward silence, DT heard a knock at the door. It was Johnny, and DT answered the door rather quickly.

"You ready?" DT asked.

"I hope so." Johnny said, his British accent showing more than usual.

With that, DT and Johnny descended the stairs into Ash's apartment. DT grabbed a bag full, to the brim, of guitar picks, and heading to the hallway leading to the recording room. As DT and Johnny got to work setting up that vague thing DT went on about, Lamby came out of his lab with a wagon full of those med-kits he was making.

Jon watched as he wheeled to a spot, put up a hook, and hang a kit off of it, then move on from there.

"Hey, Lamby… uh… what are you doing?"

"Hanging up med-kits, cause well, this place is more lab than it is a place to sleep."

"Lamby, you do realize, only Steve and Perry or organic, meaning, they are the only once out of this entire household, that are sustainable to injury, right?"

"I know, but we could have visitors, a house inspector… you know…"

"Uh… Okay, you have a point there, let me help you set these things up.

"Fantastic, two each go in the labs, one for the living room, one for the server room, and one for the kitchen."

Time went by and Lamby and Jon hung up all the med-kits. Lamby was backing his wagon into his lab, when DT barged into the door, making his presence known. He raced into the kitchen and got out the bottles of sparkly juice.

"Alright, lads, come on down stairs, we got to get ready?"

"For what?" Steve asked.

Jon whispered into Steve's ear.

"Don't ask that, he'll give you a vague answer."

"Something, now come on follow me." DT said.

"See, told ya." Jon told Steve.

The group all entered Ash's dimly lit apartment, someone turned the lights off on purpose. DT guided his group behind Ash's couch. There, DT gave the signal for Johnny to hide in his and Ash's room and close the door. Then it was silent, and rather dark.

"DT, what are we do-."

"SSSH!"

"ugh…."

"You'll find out shortly…"

As soon as DT finished that line, Ash came into the door, groaning softly.

"Baby! I'm back!" She called, but instantly paused when she saw that the room was well dark.

She flicked on the lights and looked around until she spotted a trail of guitar picks leading down the hallway. Curious, she placed her guitar case on the floor and began to approach the guitar pick trail.

"Johnny? What are you up to, now?" She asked, but no answer came back.

She continued was at the foot of the trail.

"What the…" She was astonished just how many picks made up the trail.

Truthfully, Ash wanted to clean up the trail and put the picks in a box or a bag or something, but curious, she finally began to follow the trail. Johnny from inside the room, watched nervously as she walked past. Johnny had sweat rolling down his forehead, this was it. Ash followed the trail until it went under the door of her and Johnny's recording room.

"Huh." She said.

She then spotted some sort of note. However, upon further inspection, also known as, yanking the note off the door to read it, it turned out to be a poem.

"Dear Ash," It began.

"I know we are young, I know we are in love,

But what is more beautiful than the stars above,

Who's I'm willing to spend my life with and hold close and dear.

It's you, my love.

But being poetic is not my style,

So, if you want to see my question open the door,

To know, that I love you, so much more…"

"Heh, Johnny's cheesy poems…" Ash mumbled to herself. "Bad in grammar, but cute in context."

Ash began to turn the knob of the door, unsure of what was on the other side. Butterflies filled her stomach as her hand grabbed the knob. She sighed, and decided you only live once, and shoved open the door. Of course, the lights were off, so, after fiddling around to find the light switch, turned on the lights. What greeted her, was a message on the floor, a question, made up of entirely of guitar picks, was spelled out on the floor. It was simple, yet poetic. Ash read it, and was astounded, and dumbfounded on what it said.

"Ashlynn Marie, will you marry me?"

As her eyes began to well up with tears, she took in what that question was asking. Finally, she heard soft footsteps behind her. Ash was too emotional to speak words, in fact the only thing that came out of her mouth were soft sobs. She turned around, wiping her nose as she did so, and saw Johnny. Next thing poor Johnny knew he was on the ground, Ash, despite her size, pushed the gorilla to the floor. After of course, running at him full speed. Johnny's answer came in the form of Ash, firmly pressing her lips to his in a soft, passionate kiss. As they separated, Johnny wiped a tear from Ash's cheek.

"Take that as a yes," She whispered softly.

After a moment of them lying on the floor cradling each other, they got up, and walked towards the living room. Ash was startled when DT and his pals popped up from the behind the couch. Dt was holding one of the bottles of sparkly juice in one hand and a small metal rod in the other.

"Well Johnny, what did she say?"

"Tis a yes, lads!" he cheered.

Then DT whooped in celebration and tried to fire of the cork. He smacked it with the metal rod, but to no avail.

"Uh… hang on, one more try."

He hit it again, only to shoot off and the next thing they knew the room went dark and pieces of glass fell from the ceiling.

"uh... Congratulations guys, we're going to Home Depot!" DT cheered in joking way.


	34. The Announcement

After a quick trip to Home Depot, and replacing the light in Ash's living room, the trio, along with Daniel's offspring, gave the two recently engaged some personal time. Ash and Johnny, kept going on and on about how they would tell the theater group. Ash was rather nervous, I mean, her and Johnny are only nineteen. Also, they been dating for only few months. So, Ash felt they were rushing things. To be honest, she didn't want to tell anybody yet. However, Johnny insisted the theater group deserved to know, with them being friends.

They agreed to tell them all together. So, the next day, the apartment above them all were asleep. As they left, the butterflies in Ash's stomach kept multiplying. When they finally got to the theater, Ash got so nervous, she began to feel queasy. Johnny did his usual, holding the door open for Ash. She whisked on by, not looking forward to the announcement they were about to make. Ash, originally volunteered to make the big announcement. However, she froze and refused to get everyone's attention. So, despite her hopes, Johnny stepped up and raised his hands.

"Excuse me, may I have your attention please!" Johnny shouted.

Everyone, including Ash looked after his booming British accented voice echoed throughout the theater. Finally, after a minute or two, everyone circled around them.

 _Great idea, Johnny, get everyone's attention, heck, might as well shout it out in the streets._ Ash thought.

"Everyone, Ash and I have an announcement to make."

Although they were too busy to notice, a few people had a sneaking suspicion what this announcement was about.

"Ash and I would like to announce that we are engaged!"

The theater fell silent for a moment, then at least a good amount of them cheered and shared congratulations. All but one certain pig, she had a serious look.

"Hey Rosita." Ash greeted.

"Ash are you sure about this?" She asked.

"I wouldn't say yes if I wasn't."

Rosita's head shifted from side to side.

"Well, you're still so young, nineteen years old. That's still so youn-…"

Rosita was interrupted by Ash chuckling, softly.

"Rosita, were only engaged, we're going to wait until…" She paused for a minute and fiddled with her paws.

"Say… twenty-two."

Rosita nodded, then smiled.

"Well, just know you'll have about twelve flower-girls. The isle might be flooded with flowers."

Rosita chuckled, then congratulated her. Ash smiled and went on her merry way, the nervousness practically melted away. The stress was over… … or so she thought. As the group went to their practice Buster shouted out that they should go out to dinner to celebrate Ash and Johnny's engagement. Ash sighed deeply, the butterflies have returned. Buster wanted to be nice, and Ash just wants to go home. Johnny didn't mind going out to dinner, but as long as a certain koala doesn't stand up and shout out to the entire restaurant, that he and Ash were getting married.

At practice, Ash and Johnny still, with a week until the show, looked for a duet song to sing. After another slow day at the theater, Ash prayed Buster forgot about that dinner he wanted to do. Then, as soon as she tried to leave, Buster came down the stairs from his office. He called for everyone to head to the Olive Garden just down the block. They walked down the sidewalk gossiping and chatting away, while Ash, shuffled a little behind, however, rather than chat I it up with the boys ahead, Johnny walked by her side. Once they got to the restaurant's front entrance, Buster held open the door. They weren't exactly ready for the surprise that greeted them. An all too familiar polar bear stood inside.

"DT?" Meena called in surprise.

The bear turned his head, the rest of his party behind him.

"Heya, we're just waiting for a table."

Buster came up.

"Hey, we're having a dinner for Johnny and Ash, care to join."

However, DT didn't answer, but a higher pitched voice did.

"Yes, please!"

Little Perry, appeared from behind DT's legs.

The theater group, except Johnny and Ash, grew wide eyed.

"DT, who is this?"

DT jostled more attentively.

"Oh, allow me to introduce you guys to my offspring."

Lamby now popped out of nowhere seemingly. DT placed his hands on Lamby's shoulders.

"This little lamb is Lamby."

Mike piped up from the floor.

"I never would've guessed."

DT simply ignored the mouse and continued.

"and here, is little Perry."

"I never expected you to be a father, DT." Rosita said.

"Well, practically no one does."

"I bet you make a great father." She added.

"Why thank you."

Finally, after a moment, a waiter came and seated the rather large party. After the waiter got their drinks, the group got to chatting, mainly about DT's kids. Lamby was going on about medical stuff, and how he brings a medical kit everywhere he goes. After a short while, the drinks came, with Perry getting a serving of chocolate milk. After quickly, ordering food, the gossip session started right back up. DT as per usual, babbled about science and nuclear energy, even if it was only himself listening. Mostly the party's attention was focused on Lamby and Perry. Eventually the food came out. DT, taking advantage, of the two little distractions just down the table, took a decent chunk of his dish and put it in a baggie.

Ash having got up to use the restroom, stopped by DT as he shoved the baggie in his pocket.

"If you're a robot…" she whispered. "How do you eat?"

"Don't worry about that now, I'll tell you later."

Time flew by and next thing they knew, everybody cleaned their plates. Mike called out about who's going to pay the bill. Both Buster and DT said they will, then it turned into a mild argument.

"I'll pay the bill." DT said.

"No, no, I'll pay the bill." Buster said.

"No, I'll get it."

"Please, your our guest, let me pay the bill.

"No let me…"

"Just pay separate bills!" John shouted, thus ending the dispute.


	35. Author's Notes 1

**Heya, its DT here. You are probably wandering why I haven't added any new chapters for a while.**

 **To be honest, I'm in a creative slump, a lack of ideas.**

 **I'm was, keyword, was feeling a lack of interest in making fanfictions. I mean, Fanfiction writers get hated on by the internet community. I never let hate get to me though.**

 **I have an idea, I'm willing to try something new, with you guys, the readers. Please, PM me your ideas, for new chapters. But please, be tolerable. I only asking the chapters to be sensible. Nothing like, "DT gets diabetes and dies, lol."**

 **Please, PM me your ideas, and I'll pick the best one.**

 **I'll make chapters eventually, as of now I'm getting ready to start school, and wanting to spend the last days of my summer. Thanks for reading.**

 **Dr. DT over and out.**


	36. Explanation

Ash practically followed DT to his apartment, the question "how does he eat?" burning her mind. She had a feeling of curiosity like no one could explain. Perry held his father's hand as they walked into the apartment. DT let go and Perry ran off to play, Ash had to chuckle to herself. The little guy was full of energy. DT sat down, and took off his polar bear head. Ash, knows what's underneath, a metallic skull like head with three "eyes". But, something extra was added to DT's structure. A small rubber tube with a funnel on the end.

"Now," DT grabbed the head and began to use it as if it was a puppet. "This head, isn't just a mask, it's an entire machine of it's own."

Ash watched attentively.

"This head is capable of facial expressions, eye movement, that kind of stuff. Tiny, motors, pistons and other mechanisms all work together to move around. But, Johnathon decided I needed to be hyper-realistic, as to fit with everyday people. I needed to eat, and drink."

Ash nodded. "Yeah, but how does this… eating thing work?"

"Simple, the bear head is capable of a chewing motion, it chews food like you and Johnny. Then its shoved down this tube, and into a container."

"Aw man, that's cool. You convert it to energy right?"

Ash watched Johnathon, also having taken off his suit, the tube was removed but his container was still hooked to his metal body.

"uh… no, not quite."

Ash tilted her head in confusion.

"That, what _do_ you do with it."

John from behind DT, detached his container with an air hiss. Then tilted it over the trash can.

"Dump it out." He said abruptly, as a soupy, what was buttered noodles, slouched out of the container and into the trash can.

Ash took a moment to gag silently.

"C-cool." She said in-between the will to hurl dinner on DT's floor.

"Gee Ash, you look like you need to _empty out your container_ too."

DT turned around with a disappointed look on his face.

"John, oh my god, why?"

He shrugs his shoulders.

"Alright, I'm going to wash this thing out." He went to the sink and started to rinse it out.

DT turned back, his he had his polar bear head on, it would express a grimace.

"You may want to look away… I have to empty mine out now."

Ash decided it was best to excuse herself to the other room. Johnny finally came in, he was putting leftovers away. Ash and Johnny had a general conversation. But, kept getting interrupted by DT, having trouble getting all the contents out of his container. All the while, Ash wanted to throw up. After a while DT called them that it was alright to re-enter. But, that's when a high-pitched voice called. It was Lamby's but when Johnny and Ash looked up, they gasped.

"My food container's stuck again." He said.

"Lamby's a robot too?" Ash gasped.

"Uh yeah." DT said. "Hang on Lamby I'll get it."

DT left his container in the sink, and paced over to Lamby. He knelt to Lamby's height and popped off his container and handed it to him.

"Thanks dad, I'll get John to re-work the nozzle."

"Why doesn't DT dump it?" Ash asked.

"We made a promise to only dump our own containers, to be honest I don't know why…"

With that, Lamby dumped out what he had for dinner and used a stepping stool to reach the sink. Ash was bewildered at the fact this did this every day. Eat breakfast, dump it out, eat lunch, dump it out. Then Ash went back to that first day, when DT showed off the pancake machine. He ate a plateful of pancakes, and when she and Johnny left, turned right around and dumped them into the trash. All this, just to look "normal" to mimic a living being, to give an impression they were alive.

"Why, why are you willing to go through all this trouble?"

"Because, society doesn't like machines walking among man, because people always, ALWAYS, point out the abnormal." John said.

"Yyyep… that's why." DT added in.

"Does Perry know about Lamby?" Johnny asked.

Just then, Perry came running in, Lamby without his suit on mind you, stepped down from the stool. Perry, wrapped his arms around Lamby's skinny metallic leg.

"Lamby! Can we play hide and seek?"

This alone was a tell-tale sign, that Perry knew Lamby's true nature, but loved him anyway.

"Alright. Let me get my suit on first."

Perry yelled out a cheer and hid, even before Lamby got back to start counting.

DT invited the rest to sit.

"Hey DT, can I ask another big question?" Ash's curiosity was peaked again.

"Sure, ask away."

Ash took a breath.

"Where did you come from?"

"Well, ready for a science lesson?"

Ash tilted her head. "Sure…."

"We come from a place, called an Alternate Universe. It's basically a place where something is different. There are endless amounts of universes. In fact, this universe, is an alternate universe of, the True Universe."

The two anthropomorphic animals stared at DT. This talk, about universes confused them to no end.

"The True Universe is… well… the default or normal universe. Its where humans reside. Neat fact, the people in the true universe know what we are doing. This very conversation, Perry and Lamby's hide and seek game, are all being broadcasted to the True Universe. But don't be alarmed, they can't straight up watch what we do. The broadcast is translated into advanced text. The text specifies actions, and what we say."

Now, Ash and Johnny confused beyond belief, are people really reading about what they are doing. Do they know they're confused? Do they read about their little romantic moments?

"However," Dt started again. "This broadcast only focuses on certain people at certain times. So, if you ever get… uh… _romantic_ with each other, the broadcast focuses on us."

Ash and Johnny sighing in relief, decided it was time to go. They said goodbye and left. DT sighed.

"I know exactly why you decided to spill the beans like that." Jon said.

DT didn't say a word.

"We go home tomorrow."


	37. This is Goodbye

DT rose the next day. He wasn't ready for today. He put on his polar bear suit and stepped outside. Lamby, also wearing his suit was seated on a couch. DT sat next to him.

"You're not ready to go back, aren't you?" He asked, Lamby was fiddling with a first aid kit.

"No, Lamby, I'm not."

"That's the trouble with these inter-universal experiments. You get attached to the people inside them."

DT stared at the floor. Lamby dropped a bottle of rubbing alcohol and DT picked it up for him.

"I knew you knew that we were going home tomorrow, the way you explained the universe. You know it won't matter in the end."

DT sighed once more, he was not looking forward to this evening. Jon came out of his room. He sat down next to DT.

"I know it's hard to leave a universe like this behind. But, you can't stay here forever."

Lamby chimed in.

"Yeah, you got to go back to mom sometime. She'll miss you and us."

"Yeah, She would. She'll miss her little boys."

John chuckled.

"I'm just ready to go back to livin' underground, where I don't have to runaround with fake skin, pretending to be a human."

Perry soon waddled out, still sleepy and rubbing his eyes.

"I want to see mommy!" He said.

DT smiled slightly, and hoisted Perry onto his lap.

Finally, Steve emerged from his room.

"The device is still hidden behind the drywall, right?" He asked.

"Yep. Damn, I just realized we need to destroy the wall to get it out." Jon said.

DT looked shocked all sudden. Something had struck him. The theater's big show was in two days, and DT promised he would sing at it. But, he realized he broke that promise the moment he made it.

"We should start getting things ready, we should leave before Johnny and Ash get back." DT said.

"Yeah, if that makes you feel better about this." Jon said. He stood up and got a rotary saw. He and Steve began to cut open the wall.

"I hate these kinds of experiments." DT said. "Hell, I swore never to do one like this again, and here we are."

Lamby stayed silent. Perry was to focused watching Jonathon cut open the wall. DT knew he had a good reason to do one of these experiments. DT swore, to his wife, to his colleagues and to his sons, that this would be the last universal experiment he does. DT had to feel guilty, it really was an act. But DT, poor DT, grew attached to the people of this universe, and didn't quite want to leave it behind, not without saying goodbye. Johnny and Ash knew this was an experiment, but they never realized it was all part of it, not just researching couples, they were researching this alternate universe itself. DT even had to curse himself more, the couples research, was merely a coverup. Planned by the very people who organized this experiment. DT wasn't doing this on his own accord. He was doing it for someone else.

Jonathon finally cut open the wall and wheeled a large device out. A large box with gizmos, gauges and one large lever.

"Pack up what you want to take home and get ready." Jon said.

Lamby went around and unhooked all the med-kits he hung up. Perry, grabbed one of his drawings. Jon and Steve, grabbed nothing. All the furniture was rented anyway. The machines DT brought, would be transported back with them. With everyone gathered what they wanted, DT stood by the machine and grasped the lever in his hand.

The door to the apartment swung open. And in raced Ash, holding a folded-up T-shirt.

"Hey DT I got you some-…" She stopped seeing DT, hand grasped on the lever, the rest all huddled together, Lamby covered in Med-kits, and Perry holding a crayon drawing she couldn't make out.

"What is going on here?!" She asked.

DT sighed deeply.

"We're- we're leaving Ash."

"What, like this!? You were just going to go, pop, and leave without letting me or Johnny know?"

DT sighed once more, his hand released the lever.

"Its complicated…"

"And not to mention, the show is in two days! TWO DAYS, and you promised me you'd sing!"

Ash looked at the strange device.

"Go on, tell me, what does this thing do."

"It transports us back to our universe."

"OOH!" Ash said, sarcasm polluted her voice. "Why don't you just skedaddle in that spaceship or whatever you showed up in then!?"

DT tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out. He tried and tried as Ash ranted on and on about how DT lied to her again. Finally, he forced out the words.

"It's not that simple, we need to erase the fact that we were here."

"So, you're going to erase all of our memories huh!?"

"No, it doesn't work like that, this machine reverses time, it'll be like we were never here. Time will be reset to the Monday you went to the theater sick."

Ash paused, shocked, she dropped the T-shirt.

"You're just going to throw all this away. The moments, the, fun times we had. Just all down the drain?"

"We have to." DT caught a glimpse of the fallen T-shirt. "Cool Friends" was written on it, in sharpie."

Ash became bewildered.

"Why?!" She exclaimed. "Why, just toss all this down the drain. Johnny and I are engaged, we're having the time of our lives. Then, here you are… moments from throwing it all away. So, Why, why must you… erase all this we did."

"Because, the simple fact that we were here permanently damaged this universe. Even if we simply leave, there would still be remnants of us being here. Hell, us arriving in the TTP, that big explosion that shook your house. That changed the universe dramatically. So, we must restore it, and…"

"Reversing time is the only way." Ash finished.

"Yes."

"DT, tell me the truth, was this all an experiment?"

DT sighed, his arms now nowhere near the device's controls.

"I'm sorry, Ash…"

"Oh, so it was?" Ash raised an eyebrow at him. "Why did you do this?"

"I got paid to-."

Ash raised her voice once more, furious.

"Money! You did this, lied to me, manipulated me for money!?"

"Ash you don't understand."

"What you going to do, buy yourself a sportscar, go get some fancy food…"

DT had enough, Ash teenage attitude was no match for his. His voice, is just as attention grabbing as a normal person's.

"Because Perry needed medical treatment, dammit!"

Ash stopped dead in her tracks.

"Perry's not a robot?"

DT shook his head.

"No, he's a mutant, a cross between a human and a polar bear. He's not anthropomorphic like you."

"What, why does Perry need treatment, what for?"

"I found Perry in the aftermath of a nuclear disaster… and… mutants aren't always the healthiest."

Perry knew where he came from, and knew he was adopted, but didn't entirely know he wasn't healthy.

"As a parent, you want your kids to live a long happy life. The treatment Perry needs cost too much money… and I can't use company funds. I would if I could. I had to earn my own money."

"I'm sorry DT, family comes first." Ash said, her eyes started to water.

"Listen Ash, I know its hard, and what we did wasn't right, but in the end… Perry, he'll live a long and prosperous life, and follow in his father's footsteps. You want that for him, right?"

Ash nodded, the water in her eyes stung.

"This is goodbye, Ash."

"Wait!" Ash grabbed the T-shirt off the floor. "Take this with you."

"I will, Ash. And. Th-."

DT was cut off by Ash, hugging his legs. Small sobs escaped her mouth, she managed to choke out some words.

"You'll remember me, right?"

"Of course… but… you won't remember us."

DT, despite how much it pained him, grasped the machine's lever and threw it down. In a bright white flash, DT and the crew as gone, the apartment was empty. Ash woke up in her bed, sweaty and feeling queasy, just like last time, when the time had been reset.

DT arrived back to his universe just fine. He sighed. All that, months of getting to know Ash, Johnny the theater crew, it was all gone. All the progress they made, from Ash and Johnny dating, to them getting engaged, it was all erased with one simple flip of a switch. It was this moment, DT cursed himself. He grew attached to this group of anthropomorphic animals, made friends with them, knowing, in the back of his head, it never mattered. DT wished he didn't have to reverse time in that universe, but in the end, it was for the best.

"Dad, you know what Dr. Seuss says?" Lamby said.

"Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened."

DT knelt to embrace his son. Soon Perry joined in. DT was warped outside of his home. He was ready to go home. He hoisted Perry into his arms and opened the door. Another polar bear, that looked a lot like DT gasped from the kitchen. She was wearing an apron and bows on her ears. She hugged the group.

"How's my boys?" She asked.

DT placed Perry down so he could run off and do what Perry does.

"They were great, didn't misbehave."

"Jon stopped by a week ago and asked if it was okay for them to go along. At first, I didn't want them interrupting your work."

"I needed them." DT admitted.

Lamby soon was chasing after Perry.

"So, how much are you getting paid for this?"

"$800,000"

"You didn't have to do this, Daniel."

"I know, but it was better than going into debt to pay off a loan. I can't use company money for personal expenses."

DT placed his hand on the other's shoulder.

"and I promise, _for real this time,_ this is my last universal experiment, _Ida_."

The two hugged and soon joined their kids in a game of tag. That night, DT was in his office, messaging the person who was paying him of the results and his findings. Once he did that, the money was transferred into DT's account. DT sighed and looked at projected hospital bill of Perry's treatment. He smiled, it just covered it. DT suddenly heard a knock on his door. Little Perry holding his picture, stood in the doorway.

"Daddy?" he asked.

"Yes Perry?"

"I wanted you to have this." Perry walked up to his desk and placed the picture, face down on the keyboard.

DT rubbed Perry's head in the classic father-like manner. He turned over the picture. What he saw, made him smile widely. It was Ash, acting like a monster and Perry, playfully screaming in fear. Knight Lamby in the background. It was a picture of when Ash played monster with Perry. DT stood up, grabbed a piece of tape and hung it above his computer.

"I won't forget you… I promise."

* * *

 **Heya, DT here. I'd like to take this time to thank you, the reader, for reading this story. Whether you skimmed through it, or read the entire thing, start to finish, I thank you. Writing this story was real fun, and I should admit I ended the story sooner than I anticipated. But with summer ending, and school starting back up. I'd have little time to work on this. I also want to pursue my dream. I do not wish to disclose that dream here, however. I hope you enjoyed this story, as I was a blast writing it.**

 **Thank you and have a nice day.**

 **TOOOOODLES!**


End file.
